Misadventures of the Mojave
by XxNightAngelusxX
Summary: Life was cruel, and the courier was fucking sick of it. But life in the wasteland halts for no one... and when Benny plants two bullets in the courier's head, she rises from the grave, prepared to embark on a dusty desert road of revenge. This time, however, the journey is gonna challenge her in ways she never thought possible... maybe pulling the trigger isn't always the answer.
1. Ow, My Head

Finished! Finally finished this story. Took me a month, but its done. I'm still going back and editing storyline flukes and typos, but besides that, I hope everyone enjoys the story. This story, in case you haven't started it, DOES contain spoilers. Its basically a novelization of Fallout New Vegas's gameplay, with my own personal courier as the center character. If you haven't compleated the companion quests and the DLC's, there's gonna be a lot of stuff in this story that doesn't make sense. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Pain.**_

_**Throbbing, skull-splitting... oh God... Jesus, what happened...?**_

_**Wait... the divide... its going up... fire... people are dying... **_

**"Oh, you're awake, how 'bout that." The soft voice of a man broke through the images.**

**As her sight began to return to her, Sandra sat upright, ignoring the jolting pain in her head.**

**"Whoa, easy there. Easy..." The man placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her.**

**Sandra stared at him, squinting. She didn't recognize him.**

**"You've been out for a couple of days now. Just take it easy, get your bearings." He told her.**

**Sandra gave him a questioning face.**

**"I had to go rootin' around in your noggin to get all the bits of lead out. I take pride in my needle work, I think you look alright. I got most of it right, anyway... the stuff that mattered." He handed her a mirror.**

**Sandra held the small mirror, examining her reflection. It took her a moment to realize that there was a fresh, tiny red scar on the side of her forehead, indicating where the bullet had entered, and where the doctor had sewn her skin up.**

**She let out a breath. It all began to return to her...**

**Benny and his hired thugs had shot her, stolen her package, and buried her in a shallow grave.**

**"You remember what happened, eh?" He said. "A friendly robot dug you out of that grave and brought you right to me. Now... if you're feeling good enough, how 'bout you come over to the Vit-O-Matic vigor tester, we'll see if you've got yourself together."**

**The doctor grabbed her by the arms and gently lifted her to her feet.**

**"Take it slow, now. It ain't a race." He told her after Sandra located the vigor machine, then began walking towards it. After tinkering with the machine, the doctor raised his eyebrows.**

**"Woo-ee. Maybe them bullets done your brain some good, huh?" He said, impressed.**

**Sandra looked his way, still saying nothing.**

**"I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings." He said.**

**Doc Mitchell spent the next ten minutes administrating a few psychological tests for Sandra, only to make sure her brain was still functioning fully. Afterwards, he saw her off, waving as she headed out the front door, and into the town of Goodsprings, the sun nearly blinding her as she did.**

**"Howdy, partner!" The robot Victor said cheerfully, rolling up to Sandra along the broken, dusty road. "Might I say, you're looking fit as a fiddle."**

**"Thanks for digging me out of that grave." Sandra told him, still mulling over how odd it was that Victor simply _happened_ to discover her in that grave, but all the while, still very thankful that he had.**

**"Not to mention it, friend. I'm always willing to lend a helping hand to someone in need."**

**Sandra nodded, then walked away, observing the different buildings in Goodsprings.**

**It was astounding, how gorgeous the place was... it wasn't as though Sandra _never_ appreciated beauty, but through all of her wasteland travels, she seemed to take less and less second glances at the beauty of the fallout, and after a while, she stopped looking altogether.**

**Today, however, everything seemed a bit brighter. A bit more beautiful than usual.**

**Probably because she'd narrowly escaped death. After staring down the barrel of Benny's nine millimeter, Sandra was sure it would be the last thing she'd ever see... yet here she was, standing in the open wastes, admiring its beauty, wearing a cold, unfeeling expression.**

**She intended to follow Benny's trail, but after all, she just awoke from a brief comatose... perhaps staying in Goodsprings couldn't hurt, if only for a day. So, after wandering around town, discovering some misplaced items worth some moderate value, and locating a shop, Sandra equipped herself with a nine millimeter, a pair of sunglasses, and since she couldn't afford any new armor, she wore an old cowboy duster that barely cost anything. Her short, shiny red hair bordered around her face, her blue eyes sparkling as they gazed into the wastes vacantly. Her teeth clenched together as she stared off, wondering where on earth Benny could have gone.**

* * *

**After helping the town fend off some invading Powder Gangers, who came in search of a traitor named Ringo, Sandra looted them clean, then dragged their bodies off the road to Goodsprings. Dead naked corpses were probably not a great welcome for any tourists who might happen by the town.**

**"You don't have to do that, y'know." Sunny Smiles said, putting her gun away. "And thanks for the help. You're a friend to us in Goodsprings... if you ever need anything..."**

**"Nah, its the least I could do." Sandra told her, anxious to get to the shop in order to barter her freshly looted items. "Got some free stuff out of it."**

**"I've never seen someone your age shoot like that. You didn't hesitate at all." Sunny said to her.**

**"My age?" Sandra asked, raising her brows from behind her glasses. **

**"Yeah. Uh... sorry if I'm wrong, but... you look pretty young."**

**"I'm 32." Sandra replied.**

**"Oh... you look like a teenager, sorry. Except your eyes... your eyes don't look so young. You look like you've seen a lot." Sunny said.**

**Sandra stared at her, saying nothing.**

**"Well... I guess we all see a lot out here, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna head into the Saloon for a drink. Its been a long day. You wanna come in and have a drink with us? My treat."**

**"Nah." Sandra answered, hoping to get out of Goodsprings. She appreciated their hospitality, but she felt as though she was overdue for some alone time. "I need to go after Benny. Trudy said they were heading towards Primm."**

**"Alright, do what you gotta do. I'll seeya' around."**

**Sandra waved at the Goodsprings settlers, then headed up the hill towards the graveyard. She stood over the shallow grave where Benny and the others had shot and buried her, just a couple days ago. It was strange, because she was hardly surprised by the situation, even while it was happening... she'd been a courier her entire life, and experiencing wicked events wasn't entirely new anymore.**

**The sunset faded into a clear, starry night, and Sandra was still sitting in the dirt, staring into her grave. **

_**I wonder how many people can say they've looked into their own used graves,**_** Sandra thought, smirking.**

**Sandra flipped open her big backpack, then pulled out a Sunset Sarsaparilla and took a single swig. She always savored the taste of a cold Sarsaparilla, it was one of the very few things in the wasteland that brought her any joy. Cold Sarsaparilla, and cold water.**

**It could have been an hour before she began to feel like she ought to head for Primm. Benny could be hundreds of miles away by now, and sitting in a graveyard sipping Sarsaparillas was only giving him more time to get wherever he was heading.**

**Still, she wanted to sit alone for just a little longer before burdening herself with travel and survival, so she leaned back, examined the new Pip-Boy on her arm given to her by Doc Mitchell, and discovered that it was picking up various radio broadcasts. She scanned over the three radio signals, then decided to listen to Black Mountain Radio, as it's signal was the strongest.**

_**"To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day..."**_

**Sandra sung to the song _Big Iron_ under her breath. It was her favorite song on any of the Mojave's radio channels, and now, she was lucky enough to have a portable radio around her wrist.**

**When the song ended, Sandra jumped when a horrific, loud voice began to echo out of the Pip-Boy.**

_******"**You're listening to Radio Free Utobitha, bringing truth to Utobithians twenty-four hours a day! Welcome!" _**The raspy voice said.**

_**"I still miss you, Rhonda, after all these years..." **_**The darker voice growled.**

_**"Also joining us from his locked cell is Raul Tejada, master mechanic, who can be executed at any time! Hello, Raul, or should that be Hola?" **_**The lighter voice, known as Rhonda, said.**

_**"Uh, either one works." **_**Another voice responded, who Sandra assumed must have been Raul Tejada.**

_**"Today you die, Raul! I command it!" **_**The deep voice suddenly screamed.**

_**"Ooh, Raul! Supreme Commander Tabitha says you die today! What's your reaction?" **_**Rhonda added.**

_**"I'm going to obey Supreme Tabitha. 'Claro.' Whatever she says. Just, I feel so bad... I die before I fix her special robot." **_**Raul responded to them.**

**The strange broadcast ended with a low, grumbling noise... then, _Heartaches by the Number _began to play calmly, ending the bizarre make-believe talk show.**

**Sandra mulled over the broadcast for a moment, wondering what on earth must have been going on at the place called Black Mountain. The voices certainly didn't sound human, apart from the mechanic Raul. And execution...? Did they really plan to execute him...?**

**Music played for a little while longer, and before Sandra knew it, midnight struck, and she was lying in the dirt, staring up at the stars, listening as the soft, soothing tunes of _Johnny Guitar_ began lulling her to sleep, her eyelids growing heavy...**

_**"Uh, h-hey."**_** A voice suddenly interrupted the song.**

**Sandra blinked, holding up her arm and staring into the screen of the Pip-Boy, wondering if she'd heard it right. The song stopped playing halfway through, and she swore she heard a voice...**

**_"If, uh... if anyone out there is listening... Tabitha is asleep, so... now's my only chance to sneak a broadcast." _The voice said. Sandra recognized the voice from earlier... _"I'm Raul Alfonso Tejada. I'm being held here against my will, so uh... if anyone happens by Black Mountain... I mean, if anyone is ever psycho enough to take on a hoard of super mutants... er... if anyone plans on putting an end to Black Mountain, maybe make a point to stop by the little shack and unlock my door, huh?" _  
**

**Instantly, the song began playing right where it left off, and the voice vanished.**

**The voice of Raul played through her mind for a few minutes. Sandra pondered on this... she'd never fought super mutants before, and she'd never even laid eyes on one. Plus, she had no idea where Black Mountain might have been...**

**Then, a thought occurred to her.**

**Sandra used the buttons on the Pip-Boy to scroll through the options and information it held. After about five minutes of fiddling with it, she seemed to get the hang of it... and finally, she located a map.**

**To her surprise, Black Mountain was not all that far away. Still, it wasn't on the way to Primm... and she couldn't let Benny get away... he was already a few days ahead of her... **

**She slid her new, shining gun out of its holster, staring at it as it glistened in the moonlight. She'd purchased more than enough ammunition for her new gun, so perhaps she _could_ make a pit stop by Black Mountain... but, hell... she'd never gone out of her way to save some random person before... plus, she had to get the Platinum Chip back, or she wasn't getting paid. Abandoning the chip was not an option. And she wasn't going to let that son of a bitch get away with trying to do away with her...**

**Still, Sandra sat upright, and instead of glaring into the grave beside her, she looked off into the wasteland, her eyes seeming to flicker, an odd, subtle, unfamiliar feeling beginning to rise inside her.**

**It wasn't very difficult for her to follow the radio signal to Black Mountain.**


	2. Raul Tejada & the Nation of Utobitha

**Halfway through the barren desert, Sandra found an abandoned shack, where she decided to take a nap.**

**She awoke hours later with the orange sunlight peeking in through the boarded up window, indicating that the sun was barely beginning to rise. It was about seven in the morning, and she downed half a bottle of water, ate an old box of junk food she'd found in the shack, then headed outside to continue following the radio signal.**

**Sandra tip-toed around the nests of radscorpions she came across a couple of times, and luckily, she managed not to alert them. About an hour later, she finally approached an old road, then followed it until she reached the town Sloan.**

**A little ways down the road, a man was sitting in an old fold-up chair, wearing a construction hat.**

**"Hold up!" The man hollered to her. "There are Deathclaws all over the damn place here, you better take a different route if you're headin' to New Vegas."**

**"I'm going to Black Mountain." Sandra told him, annoyed.**

**The man's face darkened, his eyes widening, his mouth hanging open.**

**"You can't be serious." He said, bewildered. "Do you know what's up there?"**

**Sandra ground her teeth together, saying nothing.**

**"Well, it's your funeral." He said, sighing, leaning back in his chair and looking away.**

**Sandra looked up, muffling the sound of the radio on her Pip-Boy with her hand, noticing a mountain in the near distance. On the top of the mountain was, what appeared to be, a gigantic satellite. She began towards the mountain, down the road and past the man who had warned her against traveling any further.**

**At the bottom of the mountain was an old shack, which Sandra thought was empty, before a gigantic green figure stepped out from behind the wall, startling her.**

**"This place isn't safe for your kind, human." The super mutant told her, towering over her. **

**"What?" Sandra said, masking her shock with tremendous effort. _God damn... was THIS what super mutants looked like?_**

**"I'm guessing you heard her broadcast. I don't see why any human would take that as an invitation, but... the mutants and nightkin here shoot humans on sight."**

**"Heard _who's_ broadcast?" Sandra asked.**

**"Tabitha. She's the ruler of this place, calls it Utobitha." He explained. Sandra nearly choked, repressing a laugh. "My name's Neil, I keep watch down here, make sure they don't cause too much mess with humans... mostly work on turning people away if they come by. A ghoul named Raul came wandering around here a while back. I wasn't around, or I would have warned him... Tabitha keeps him around as a mechanic. More like a slave, really."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"And who's Rhonda?" She asked.**

**"Rhonda... well... its her best friend... and her, uh... her lover." Neil told her. **

**Sandra made a face.**

**"It gets worse." Neil added. "Rhonda is... well... its a Mr. Handy robot."**

**"HA!" Sandra laughed abruptly, then clamped her hand over her mouth, forcing down her amusement.**

**"Sorry..." She muttered a moment later, still smiling.**

**"Rhonda is actually broken." Neil informed, ignoring her laughter. "But, uh... ever since the robot broke, she's been impersonating Rhonda on the radio."**

**"So Tabitha _is_ Rhonda?" Sandra asked.**

**"Well, now she is. Now that Rhonda's broken. Nightkin have a tendency to be, uh... well... most of them suffer from multiple personality disorder. So, in Tabitha's head, Rhonda never went anywhere." Neil said.**

**Sandra swallowed, now beginning to wrap her mind around the insanity of the nightkin.**

**"Thanks for the info." She said, then started walking up the road.**

**"Hang on, you're not really going up there, are you...?" Neil called after her.**

**"I'm curious." Sandra said, shrugging, then continuing up the hill.**

**Neil watched her until she was out of his eye shot.**

**As she marched up the road, it soon became apparent that a storm was brewing. Thunder shook the ground, and dark clouds began to gather above. Sandra barely paid any mind to this; she was busy over-thinking how she'd combat any more super mutants or nightkin if she happened upon them.**

**It only just occurred to her exactly what she was doing.**

**Delivering packages was her only drive in life, and it was entirely boring, up until that paycheck came along. Then, she'd visit whatever town was nearby, rent a hotel, and live sitting pretty for the next week or so, indulging in her favorite foods and certain alcohols, all by her lonesome, with nothing accompanying her besides the songs on the radio.**

**Now, she was veering off track to investigate something that had literally _nothing_ to do with her. It was an unusual thing for her to do, but hey... doing something odd was quite the rush every now and then. And hell... you only live once, y'know?**

**Her thoughts were cut to the quick when she noticed three nightkin, all huddling around one of the windy corners of the road leading up Black Mountain. Sandra quickly hid behind a huge rock, dodging their sight.**

**Instead of continuing along the road, Sandra decided to squeeze between the rock and a mound of dirt, hoping to simply crawl her way up the hill, along the side of the mountain, hidden and out of sight. After climbing the dirt hill, she reached the second section of the road, which she quickly crossed, evading the eyes of the guarding nightkin a little ways away.**

**Sandra decided that climbing the rocky, dirty mountainside was much safer than traveling the roads and being slaughtered by the nightkin. All her time traveling the wasteland, and she'd never seen anything like _them_ before... they were simply terrifying.**

**Eventually, she reached a fence... the fence bordering the very top of Black Mountain, where the radio signal was at its strongest. Still, she kept her Pip-Boy's radio muted, so not to get caught.**

**A drop of water landed on her hand.**

**It began to sprinkle, and about a minute later, it was raining.**

**Sandra was suddenly re-thinking her entire choice of action, now wondering why she'd come to Black Mountain at all. But nevertheless, she'd already made it to the top... so now, there was no turning back. It was either success, or bust.**

**Sandra walked, cautiously, slowly, and crouched, easing her way closer to the road, leading to the fenced-in area containing the radio tower... she almost thought she'd made it scott-free...**

_**ZZZZTCH.**_

**A booming, horrific electric noise erupted from directly in front of her, and a gigantic blue nightkin seemingly materialized out of nowhere, less than a foot away from her, raising up a monstrous rebar club...**

**"AGHHHH! YOU BUMP INTO ME, DUMB-DUMB! HUMAN! HUMAN! KILL THE HUMAN DUMB-DUMB!"**

**Sandra had no idea she possessed the power to move so quickly. It must have been generated entirely out of panic, because she was damn sure she'd never been so startled in her life.**

**She dove between the nightkin's legs, dodging his attack. **

**The rebar club landed in the cement with a crunching _SMASH._ **

**Sandra darted into the fenced in area, where more nightkin were materializing from their somewhat invisible forms. Her eyes were fixed on the small building across from the radio tower... it was the closest building, and hopefully, it would be the _right_ one... **

**Moving as fast as her legs would allow, she dashed across the opening, hoping to reach the door before-**

_**SHYOOOOO-**_

**BANG.**

**There was a nightkin sniper on the radio tower, and Sandra hadn't noticed that he was wielding a missile launcher...**

**The missile hit the wall only a yard away from Sandra, sending her flying forward. She hadn't felt the pain after landing hard on the concrete, but luckily, she'd landed just in front of her destination...**

**Sandra leaped up and yanked the door open, hiding inside, slamming it shut, and turning the lock.**

**Thankfully, she found herself alone in a dingy room, containing nothing more than a few tools lying around, and a couple of computer terminals. _No more nightkin... oh thank God... _**

**She stood, breathing heavily, back against the wall for an eternity, the pain in her ribs finally becoming noticeable. After a long while, she made her way over to the nearest computer terminal, then began reading the logs.**

**As she skimmed through them, she realized that they were a collection of journal logs. After a little browsing, she came across the final log, which contained a series of numbers that was apparently a password. She turned, eyeing the second terminal, which was placed beside another locked door.**

**Sandra entered the password into the second terminal, and as she'd predicted, she was able to hear the lock on the door _click_ itself unlocked. She approached it, pushed it open, and stepped inside very slowly, hoping not to discover anymore gigantic monsters...**

**The room was tidy, contained a few tool boxed and dismantled machines, and on the far side, there sat a ghoul at the desk, listening to the music on Black Mountain Radio, and eating some freshly microwaved noodles from a bowl.**

**Sandra drew closer to him. **

**He seemed oddly unsurprised by her entering his locked room.**

**"Took you long enough. So... can I go now?" He asked.**

**"What?" Sandra responded.**

**"Sorry, I just assumed the only reason you'd fight past a hoard of super mutants and pick the lock on my cell is if you heard my cry for help on the radio. But... eh... maybe you're just sight seeing. So... since the door's open and all... can I go now?"**

**Sandra stared at him for a moment, silent.**

**"You're Raul, then." She said a moment later.**

**"So you _do_ listen to the show. I'm honored." Raul said, looking up at her, his ghoulish mouth smirking. "I'm just kidding around, just so you know. I'm only half as cynical as I sound. But twice as handsome."**

**"Why did she keep you here?" Sandra asked. **

**"You read the logs on that old terminal out there, otherwise you couldn't have gotten in here." Raul told her. "So, you know she kept me as a personal mechanic. She needed me to fix that busted up old Rhonda robot, but that thing is way out of my league. I'm good at fixing guns and toasters, sure... but that old robot takes a scientist's touch to fix, not just any old repair man."**

**"Where is she now?" Sandra wondered.**

**"Probably in her room, broadcasting the show." Raul answered simply. "But, uh... judging by the explosions I heard outside, you didn't exactly take the ninja approach getting here, did you? The nightkin are all on alert now, so Tabitha's probably getting ready to find and kill you."**

**"Oh... great. Good. That's good." Sandra said, nodding, looking away. "Fucking great."**

**"So, uh... if you didn't have a nightkin-related death wish, and you didn't come here to stop the radio show, what exactly did you come here for?" Raul asked. "Because, uh... you look like you might've bit off more than you can chew. No offense."**

**Sandra squinted at him, opening her mouth to speak, but saying nothing.**

**"I was walking by Black Mountain, listening to the radio, and heard your... message. And then I... uh... I stopped here, since it was on the way." Sandra lied.**

**Raul took a huge slurp of his noodles, then lifted the bowl to his mouth, drinking them.**

**"Hopefully that's the last time I eat this crap." He said, setting the bowl on the table, wiping his mouth with his wrist.**

**"Yeah, sounds good to me. Enjoy your freedom." Sandra said, gesturing to the door.**

**Raul eyed her.**

**"Alrighty then." He said. "I'll just head out... alone. By myself. Into the dangerous wastes. And into a mob of super mutants and nightkin who want to kill everything in their path."**

**Sandra stared at him.**

**"You've got a thing for sarcasm." She said.**

**"Its one of the few things an old man like me can enjoy." Raul replied.**

**"Well... alright... why don't you come with me?" Sandra offered.**

**"Anything's better than staying here. Let's go."**

**At once, the song on the radio was interrupted by static, followed by a furious growling scream.**

_**"NOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY RAUL!" **_

**Sandra and Raul exchanged faces, both looking a bit awe-stricken.**

**"Time to go?" Sandra said.**

**"E'yup." Raul agreed, nodding.**

**As they approached the door, Sandra turned, hesitating.**

**"When I unlock the door, they're gonna overwhelm us." She said. "We need to be fast and accurate."**

**"I can't shoot like I used to, but hey..." Raul flipped out a 357 magnum revolver from the holster on his belt so quickly Sandra barely saw where it came from. "I think we can take 'em."**

**Sandra, nodding, bit her lip, her hand grasping onto the door's lock, her heart beginning to pound.**

**After a moment, she turned the lock and pushed the door open. "Let's go!"**

**Raul followed suit.**

**"Right behind ya', boss."**


	3. Breaking & Exiting

**Time was rapid, as was the boiling blood in both of their veins.**

**Sandra bolted towards the tower and up the stairs, narrowly escaping the missile shot feet away from her. She swerved around the platform, then put the barrel of her nine to the back of the nightkin sniper's head, and-**

**BANG.**

**The nightkin sniper flipped over the railing, dead before he hit the ground.**

**Sandra grabbed the missile launcher off the nightkin's body before it could fall.**

**Scanning over the environment, the spotted Raul, firing off round after round, while two nightkin advanced on him. **

**"Raul, MOVE!"**

**Sandra propped the missile launcher onto her shoulder, though just as she was about to launch a missile, both nightkin seemed to flump onto the ground, both now bloody and lifeless. **

**Raul released a breath, holstering his revolver.**

**Sandra watched in disbelief.**

**"What the hell was that?!" She hollered down at him.**

**He looked up at her, wearing a confused face.**

**"What?"**

**"Whaddoya' mean, you can't shoot like you used to? That was fucking amazing!"**

**Raul revealed a half smile.**

**"You wanna stand here and talk about it, boss? Or you wanna get the hell outta here?"**

**"Alright, lets go."**

**The both of them headed down Black Mountain the way Sandra had entered, by sliding down the hills (which were now covered in mud, due to the rain), and avoiding the sight of the remaining nightkin.**

**As they marched down the hill, the rain began to die down, and they approached Neil's Shack.**

**"Whoa, you're alive." Neil said, emerging from his wooden shelter. "And, Raul..."**

**"Barely alive." Raul said, raising his hand. "But still alive."**

**"Do you think we could get to New Vegas from here?" Sandra asked. "I heard the road to Vegas here is infested with Deathclaws. How many are there?"**

**"Listen, human. Deathclaws are about ten times worse than any super mutant or nightkin. If you're heading to Vegas, you'd better find another route." Neil told her.**

**"I was just hoping Vegas would be sort of a pit stop before I head to Primm." Sandra mumbled. "Well, whatever... let's go."**

**Sandra and Raul, both now coated in mud, rain, and exhausted from their battle with the nightkin, made their way to Sloan. They did their best to clean and dry their clothes without removing them, then sat in the mess hall and ate a couple of gecko steaks, sipping on purified waters.**

**"So now what're you gonna do?" Sandra asked him, taking a huge bite of her steak.**

**Raul shrugged, leaning on the table.**

**"Don't have anywhere to go in particular."**

**Sandra narrowed her eyes at him as he dug into his steak.**

**"Well, you could come with me." She said a moment later. "I... could use a gunslinger. I mean... I don't wanna _use_ you, but... I'm on my way to do something pretty dangerous. Having some backup couldn't hurt."**

**Raul looked at her.**

**"You don't do this too often, do you?" He said.**

**"Do what?" Sandra said, without realizing her cheeks had gone red.**

**"Talk to people." He responded. "Or travel with people. Or, uh... have any contact with people. At all."**

**Sandra shook her head.**

**"Nah. I'm usually on my own. Always have been."**

**"Me too. Well... most of my life, anyway." Raul said, looking down quietly for a moment, wearing a disheartened face. "Well... if you think dragging an old man around won't slow you down, I'll go with you, boss. Whatever floats your boat."**

**"Why do you call yourself old man, anyway?" Sandra said. "You're a lot more agile than I am. I saw that for myself."**

**"Nah." Raul swatted his hand. "That's what happens when a guy gets scared for his life. You got no idea how long I've been trying to get out of there. And anyway, just how old _do_ you think I am, boss? Because I can pretty much guarantee I'm older than that."**

**Sandra smiled.**

**"You like sarcasm, huh." Raul said, noticing her grin. "You came to the right old man, then."**

* * *

**It took them a few hours to get to Goodsprings.**

**They cut through the radscorpion-inhabited dry land separating Sloan from Goodsprings, and reached the little old town by early afternoon. After selling a few dismembered radscorpion glands, Sandra was able to buy some more food and water, and even some leather armor.**

**"Here." Sandra handed the folded armor outfit to Raul after they departed the shop.**

**Raul merely stared at her.**

**"I don't need armor. I've been getting by fine without it all my life." Sandra said.**

**"So have I... and I'm about ten times your age." Raul replied.**

**"I'm 32." **

**"I rest my case.."**

**Sandra glared at him.**

**"Don't you wanna wear something other than that jumpsuit?" She asked. "And why does it say 'Mugiel' on your jumpsuit, anyway?"**

**"Probably because it used to be Mugiel's." Raul answered simply.**

**"Just take the armor." Sandra said, tapping him on the chest with the folded outfit.**

**Raul obeyed, taking the armor.**

**"Let's go in the Saloon. You can change in the bathroom."**

**They both entered the Saloon, only to find Sunny Smiles leaning on the pool table.**

**"Hey there, I thought you left last night to get to Primm? Aren't you worried that guy is gonna get away?" Sunny asked. "You've gotta stay hot on his tail if you wanna get him."**

**"Had something to take care of first." Sandra said, then headed into the bar without another word.**

**Raul looked between Sunny and Sandra, then, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.**

**"Oh, still hanging around Goodsprings, huh?" Trudy said once Sandra sat at the bar. "Want a drink?"**

**"No thanks." Sandra said blankly.**

**"You look like you've been through hell." Trudy said.**

**Sandra looked around, making sure that Raul and Sunny weren't within ear shot.**

**"I got this message on my Pip-Boy from someone trapped with a bunch of nightkin." She said in a hushed tone. "I went to bust him out."**

**"Oh, so that's who your new friend is." Trudy said, glancing at the bathroom. "First Ringo, now that lucky stranger. You've got quite a knack for helping strangers."**

**Visions of fire flashed through Sandra's mind, memories of an explosion so terrible and great, it was almost comparable to the bombs from the Great War itself. After a moment, she shook the thoughts away.**

**"I look like I should be dancing in Gomorrah, boss." Raul's voice came after he walked out of the bathroom. He approached her, wearing a sleek, dark colored tight-fitting suit of leather armor.**

**"No you don't." Sandra said, examining him. "You ain't got enough skin showing to be a ghouly dancer."**

**Raul made a face at her.**

**Sandra laughed.**

**After the two of them departed Goodsprings, this time heading for Primm, they began to chat with one another, shooting jokes at one another, seeming to compete using nothing but sarcasm. And as they wandered the wastes, Sandra couldn't remember ever laughing like this.**


	4. Repair Job in Primm

**After reaching Primm, Sandra and Raul helped themselves to an empty shack, flopping down onto the old, dirty mattresses. They slept well into the morning the next day, and didn't head into town until noon.**

**"Place looks more dead than I remember." Raul said, looking around.**

**Sandra glimpsed up at the Mojave Express building, where she was given her orders to deliver the Platinum Chip.**

**When she started working for the Mojave Express at age 18, after previously working for some questionable wastelanders, Sandra remembered the Mojave Express being a bit cleaner, more prosperous, and it kept the town of Primm thriving business-wise. Now, the town was nearly empty, and the Mojave Express building looked like it hadn't been used in years. She wondered how a place could deteriorate and die in such a short amount of time.**

**Sandra grimaced when she spotted the remains of the fourth courier lying dead outside of the Mojave Express building, a man she actually knew from past courier jobs. Still, she pressed on, swallowing her feelings of uneasiness.**

**Sandra lead Raul into the Mojave Express building. The inside was dark, dingy, and no one was present, apart from a single radio playing music, and what looked like a small broken robot on the table.**

**She ran her hand over the small, round robot, giving it a peculiar look.**

**"What is this?"**

**Raul stepped to her side, studying the robot.**

**"An Enclave eyebot." He said. "I spent a little bit of time in the northeast, and I used to see these things everywhere, until the Enclave was destroyed."**

**After closer inspection, Sandra located a small banner on the robot's side, reading; _ED.E _**

**"I've seen pictures of Enclave eyebots." She muttered. "But this one looks different. Maybe we can fix it."**

**Sandra carefully opened the hatch on the robot, then spent about ten minutes fiddling with the parts inside. After growing frustrated, she grumbled, stepping away from the machine.**

**"God dammit." Sandra uttered angrily. "I have no fucking idea how to... ugh... fuck it... lets just get outta here."**

**Raul approached the robot, examined the inside parts, picked up a wrench, and began dissecting its metal insides.**

**Sandra watched him curiously.**

**"There we go." Raul said a little while later, closing the robot's hatch and patting on it. **

**Suddenly, the robot's antennas flicked upwards, and it made a small, high-pitched beeping sound. The robot moved, hovering over the table, staring at Sandra expectantly.**

**"Hey, little guy." Sandra said to it.**

**The robot responded with a series of beeps, swerving around in the air as though trying to express its happiness at being revived. **

**"Are you... Uh... are you _alive?_ Can you _think_?" Sandra asked it.**

**The robot hovered up and down, beeping, almost as if it was trying to nod in agreement.**

**"So... who are you, then? What are you doing in the Mojave Express? You weren't here when I was here about a week ago." Sandra asked. "Most eyebots don't have a banner with a name on it, do they?"**

**The robot beeped sadly.**

**"ED.E. Hm... I'll call you Eddie." Sandra said.**

**Eddie beeped happily in response.**

**"Come with us, Eddie. We're gonna go find the man in charge."**

* * *

**It didn't take long for them to discover that the town had been overrun with escaped convicts. **

**After Sandra, Raul, and Eddie mowed down the convicts inside the nearby building, they discovered that the Deputy was being held hostage there. They interrogated Deputy Beagle for the whereabouts of the suited man named Benny, and learned that he had headed towards a town called Novac.**

**After the battle with the convicts, they went into the Vikki & Vance Casino, only to be greeted by an old man named Johnson Nash, someone Sandra knew very well. He was the one who gave her delivery jobs, along with the other couriers of the Mojave Express.**

**"I dunno what brought you to back Primm, youngster... but you might wanna rethink your plans. Town's gone to hell." He said. "Its good to see you alive and on your feet, though. I thought you were dead after that last job."**

**Sandra sighed, feeling drained from having yet another fire fight she hadn't planned for.**

**"I see you got that old bucket of bolts working." Nash said, spotting Eddie. "A scavenger brought him into the shop a few days ago. You're free to keep him if you want."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"Is it true, what Beagle said?" She asked him. "Did the guy in the checkered suit come through town? Is he actually heading to Novac?" **

**"Last I heard, yep." Nash nodded, taking a puff of his cigarette. **

**"He's the guy who shot me and stole my package. I need to find him..."**

**"Oh, that job had 'strange' written all over it..."**

**"What was strange about it?"**

**"Well... there was that cowboy robot, and then courier six, he just vanished."**

**"What?" **

**"Courier six-er, the courier six before you, I mean-one of you who were supposed to deliver a package to the Lucky 38. He turned down the job at the last second and vanished. No idea what happened to him."**

**Sandra looked down for a moment, seeming to be in thought.**

**A strange, eerie sensation sank into the pit of her stomach.**

**Something about this story didn't add up...**

**Sandra lead her companions out of Primm, remaining completely silent and wearing a disturbed face the entire way.**


	5. Craig Boone & the Big Ass Dinosaur

**A humongous dinosaur.**

**It came into sight in the distance, the sun rising behind it, blinding as ever. Sandra kept marching forward, squinting, honestly beginning to think she was going mad. _A giant dinosaur...? _**

**Eddie hovered up and down quickly, beeping joyfully.**

**"You recognize it, Eddie? Have you been here before?" Sandra asked, peeking back at her robot.**

**"That'll be Novac, boss." Raul informed her. "They're pretty famous for their clean hotel rooms, and the little figurines they sell in the shop.. oh yeah, and if you couldn't tell, they're also pretty well known for that big ass dinosaur."**

**"Is that right." Sandra replied tonelessly, staring at the silhouette of the dinosaur as they drew closer.**

**When they reached Novac, they realized the dinosaur was basically a small tower.**

**But Sandra's attention averted when a familiar figure rolled up to her.**

**"Well howdy, partner!" Victor greeted cheerfully.**

**"Victor? What're you doing in Novac?" Sandra asked him, taken back.**

**"Just following my spurs, thought I might make my way to New Vegas."**

**Sandra took a moment, staring at him.**

**"Its nice to see a friendly face." She said, deciding not to comment on how unlikely and strange their re-meeting was.**

**"Likewise, friend, likewise. Happy trails."**

**Sandra entered the hotel's lobby, seeing a thin, middle-aged woman in glasses behind the counter.**

**"Well, hello there." Jeannie May said. "Would you like a hotel room?"**

**"Did a guy in a checkered suit come through town?" Sandra asked, ignoring her question.**

**"Well, yes... but he didn't stick around long. He and his troublemakers made their way out of town as soon as they came, not sure exactly where they were headed."**

**Sandra sighed, now annoyed that, seemingly _no one_ knew where Benny had gone.**

**"Yeah... yes, I'd like a hotel room, please."**

**Sandra and her companions ventured up the stairs outside, into their new hotel.**

**"Gonna get some sleep, boss?" Raul asked, glancing at the bed.**

**"The sun is coming up, Raul."**

**"Yeah, and we traveled throughout the entire night, boss. I figured you'd be tired."**

**"Why do you care?"**

**"Well, I was just asking... cause if you're not gonna use the bed right now, I am." Raul told her, stifling a yawn.**

**Sandra laughed.**

* * *

**A long, replenishing nap made Sandra feel more well-rested than ever.**

**When she awoke, sitting upright and releasing a big yawn, she spotted Eddie hovering at the window, watching the town outside, and Raul sitting at the table nearby, lying on it, sleeping.**

**There was no longer any light in the window, meaning Sandra had slept through the entire day.**

**Eddie turned to her, beeping happily.**

**The beeps made Raul blink himself awake, moaning.**

**"The Vaqueros... damn, I lost my money... last time I bet on that fucking-"**

**Raul looked around, then stared at Sandra quietly for a moment.**

**"Oh, its you. Did you bet on the Vaqueros too...?"**

**Sandra smirked.**

**"Hope not. Sounded like a shitty investment."**

**Raul stood, sighing. "Yeah. It was."**

**"I'm gonna go check out that big dinosaur. Wanna go with me?" Sandra asked.**

**"Why, boss?"**

**"Because its a big ass dinosaur. That's not exactly normal." Sandra replied. "I wanna see what its all about."**

**"Right behind ya, boss."**

**The three of them made their way to the big dinosaur under the night sky, and Sandra was happy to see a set of stairs leading to a door on the side of the dinosaur. They entered it, only to find a little shop inside, occupied by no one, except a playing radio.**

**"Dammit, nobody's here." Sandra said, looking behind the counter. "Oh, there's another set of stairs. Maybe that leads somewhere interesting."**

**They ventured up the stairs, then opened the door, seeing the outside once again... only from a much higher view. But Sandra hadn't noticed the beautiful scenery, because she she was startled when she came face-to-face with a somewhat muscular, disgruntled looking man holding a sniper rifle.**

**Sandra stopped mid-step, gazing at him.**

**He returned the stare, looking just as surprised as she was.**

**"Goddammit, don't sneak up on me like that. Whaddoya' want?" He said in a dark voice.**

**"S-sorry. Just looking around." Sandra told him truthfully.**

**"I think you'd better leave." He told her straightly, his eyebrows pressing against his eyes almost angrily as he glared at her from behind his sunglasses.**

**Sandra took a moment, observing him, now feeling the slightly agitated. He wasn't using the friendliest tone...**

**"I didn't know anyone was up here, alright? What the hell's your problem?"**

**Raul looked between the two of them, seeming to sense the brewing tension.**

**The sniper continued to glare at her.**

**"I'm guarding the town. I have the night shift. Its my job to be jumpy. Now you've got about ten seconds to leave before I plant a bullet in your head." He said gravely.**

**"I'd like to see you fucking try." Sandra shot back, rounding on him.**

**"Boss..."**

**Raul placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to step between her and the disgruntled sniper, but Sandra was inching forward, advancing on him. The sniper didn't move.**

**"We're new in town, we were just having a look around. We don't mean any trouble." Raul told the sniper, his fingers tightening on Sandra's shoulders as she tried to slip from his grip.**

**"New in town..." The sniper mumbled. "I see... then maybe you shouldn't leave. Not yet."**

**Raul made a curious face, but Sandra, on the other hand, seemed to register this statement as a threat.**

**"What, you wanna kill us before we can start trouble? You paranoid fuck."**

**Raul made a twinging face, silently praying that Sandra would stop speaking.**

**"No." The sniper responded, sounding a little calmer than Sandra had expected. **

**Sandra blinked.**

**"You want something from me?" She asked.**

**"Well... I need someone I can trust. You're a stranger. That's a start." He told her.**

**"You only trust strangers?"**

**"I need you to do something for me." He said, setting his rifle down beside him.**

**"And why should I?"**

**"Because I can pay you."**

**They stared at each other again for a moment.**

**"I don't want your money." Sandra said.**

**Then, she stormed out of the dinosaur mouth, down the stairs, and outside before the sniper could retort, Raul and Eddie following close behind.**

**"Fucking asshole!" Sandra yelled angrily once they were outside.**

**"Boss, you're gonna wake up the whole town yelling like that..."**

**"Threatens to fucking kill me, _then_ asks for my help. FUCK that!"**

**"Boss, you're being too loud-"**

**"Who the fuck _does_ that? If I hate someone, I'm gonna treat them like I hate 'em. I'm not gonna go begging 'em for fucking favors! What kind of brahman shit is that?!"**

**"BOSS!" Raul hollered, making Sandra jump.**

**They were both silent for a moment.**

**"You're loud." Raul uttered softly, holding up a hand. "Be calm. Take a deep breath... count backwards from ten in spanish..."**

**"What's all the yelling out here?" A man asked, poking his head out from behind his hotel room's door.**

**"Hey, have you seen a guy in a checkered suit come through here?" Sandra asked him, ignoring the question.**

**"Yeah, I have." The man answered. "What's your beef with him?"**

**Sandra approached the man.**

**"He stole something from me, where is he?"**

**"Hold on, now. I'll tell you, if you do me a favor." He said.**

**Sandra made a face.**

**"What the fuck is it with everyone in this town? Can't any of you fuckers get off your asses to do your own bitch work?" **

**"There's this bunch of ghouls nesting in the REPCONN Test Site nearby, and I need someone to go clear them out. You do that for me, the information's yours." **

**"Why don't you do it?"**

**"Because I have a job to do here. If you see the end of a rifle barrel sticking out of the dinosaur's mouth, there's a fifty-fifty chance its me. Otherwise, its Boone. He watches the town during the night, I've got the day shift."**

**"Boone?" Sandra asked.**

**"Yeah, he and I were on First Recon together. Boone and Manny. Used to be best buds... not so much anymore, though."**

**"How come?"**

**"Eh... his wife." Manny said, is tone revealing a slight distaste. "Didn't get along with his wife."**

**Sandra wondered how such an enormous prick had managed to get married in the first place, but she kept that thought to herself. Then, another thought came to her.**

**"Didn't?" She said. "Why the past tense? Do you get along with her _now_?"**

**Manny gave her an odd look.**

**"Nope. She's dead."**

**Something in the pit of her stomach began to sink.**

**"Dead?" Sandra said. "How?"**

**"Legion raiding party came through and took her. Not sure on the details. I know its wrong, but... I can't help but feel a little relieved now that she's not around." Manny mumbled.**

**"Took her?" Sandra questioned. "They just _took_ her? Then how do you know she's dead? I thought they only kidnapped people to be enslaved. They wouldn't go through that trouble if they were just gonna kill her."**

**Manny sighed.**

**"Long story. Let me know how it comes with those ghouls."**

**He stepped back into his room and shut the door.**

**Something uncomfortable lingered in Sandra's mind, making her feel uneasy. The sniper, Boone, flashed through her mind again, and she released a huge breath, looking down in thought.**

**Then, she headed back towards the big dinosaur.**


	6. One for my Baby

**"Hold on a second, boss."**

**When they entered the shop, Raul stepped in front of her, stopping her.**

**"What're you doing? You asking to get another bullet in the head or something?"**

**"I just wanna talk to him." Sandra said, thinking of Boone and feeling guilty. **

**Raul stared at her questioningly.**

**"He said he'd pay us, right? We need money." Sandra explained, not entirely truthfully.**

** "Alright. Just don't go poking the alligator with a stick, boss. I can't promise I can take on a First Recon sniper if he tries to kill us. Be careful."**

**Sandra nodded, then headed back up the stairs, opening the door to the dinosaur mouth.**

**Boone, sitting cross-legged and staring into the wasteland, rifle in his lap and coffee by his side, turned his head, giving Sandra a suspicious look.**

**"Yeah?" He said.**

**Sandra swallowed, took a breath, and spoke.**

**"What did you want my help for?" She asked him. **

**Boone glared at her intensely.**

**"What changed your mind." He said blankly.**

**"Nothing. Need the caps." Sandra replied as casually as possible.**

**"Alright." Boone said, looking into the sky once again. "Well... its a long story. Get comfortable."**

**Sandra, quietly anticipating Boone's story, and wondering how much of it he would willingly divulge to her, sat beside him in the dinosaur's mouth, and Raul sat behind them both, simply watching.**

**"My wife... was kidnapped." Boone said, still not looking at her. "Legion came... took her... but they didn't storm the town. They snuck in, took her, and snuck out. It was organized. They wouldn't have been able to take her so stealthily without help from inside the town."**

**_That's why he doesn't trust anyone in the town_, Sandra understood.**

**"I need you to do some snooping. Figure out who sold her to the Legion for me." Boone said, facing her.**

**"What then?" Sandra asked.**

**"Lead them out here" -He gestured to the outside, below the dinosaur mouth- "And I'll take 'em out. It... its something I have to do."**

**Sandra nodded, looking down.**

**"So, uh... well.. what about your wife?" She asked. "Uh... sorry, but... don't you wanna try to find her if she's with the Legion? You might be able to save her."**

**"My wife's dead." Boone said vacantly, crossing his arms and looking away.**

**_Now we're getting somewhere_, Sandra thought, narrowing her eyes at him.**

**"How do you know she's dead?" **

**"I know, alright? That's all you need to know." Boone countered, looking disturbed.**

**Sandra, now more curious than ever, decided to drop the subject.**

**"Alright." She said.**

**"Here." Boone slipped the red beret off his head, then tossed it into Sandra's lap. "Wear this when you lead the asshole out in front of the dinosaur. It'll be our signal. And... we shouldn't talk again until this is over with. Don't lose my beret."**

**"Alrighty."**

**Sandra stood, departed the dinosaur mouth, and stuffed the beret in her backpack, her companions following her. She decided to wait until morning before asking around the town about Boone's wife.**

* * *

**The next day was long.**

**After poking around town, Sandra was able to make trade with a doctor, speak to a psychopath called No-Bark, and inquire about a family suffering from a mysterious entity slaughtering their brahman...**

**But, when the sun began to set, Sandra was disappointed after learning nothing about Boone's wife.**

**Sandra, Raul, and Eddie entered the lobby of the hotel. Jeannie May was leaning on the counter, listening to music and looking bored. **

**"Well, hello there." She said, smiling at them. "Is there something else you needed? I'm about to go home for the night. Business is slow today."**

**"Yeah, I was gonna pay for another night in the hotel room." Sandra said, reaching into her pocket, grabbing her small sack of caps. "I can't leave town yet."**

**Sandra handed another lump of caps to Jeannie May, staring at her caps sadly as Jeannie May took them, dropping them into her register.**

**"Well... good night, deary. Got to get some sleep."**

**Jeannie May came out from behind the counter and walked out the front door, leaving Sandra and her companions alone in the lobby.**

**"Wow, she's an idiot." Sandra mumbled, staring at the door. "Didn't kick us out, didn't lock the door... didn't even turn off the radio."**

**Then, Sandra stared at the cash register, wearing a peculiar face.**

**Raul noticed.**

**"Boss..."**

**Sandra did exactly as he predicted; she slipped behind the counter and popped the register open, happy to find that it was filled to the brim with caps.**

**"Keep watch in case she comes back, Raul." Sandra told him, unable to hide her smile.**

**Raul, sighing, stood by the door and peeked out the window.**

**Sandra scooped a handful of caps from the resister and quickly concealed them in her bag.**

**"Come on, boss... you trying to get kicked out of town?"**

**"I'm not taking very much." Sandra assured him. "Oh... there's a safe back here. Awesome."**

**"Boss..." Raul made a pleading face, but she didn't see it.**

**Sandra bent down, stuck a bobby pin into the locked safe, and forced it open. Inside, she found a few chems, Nuka Colas, and another small stash of caps. She took everything, almost not noticing the little sheet of paper underneath it all.**

**When the paper slipped out of the safe, Sandra picked it up from the floor, examining it.**

**"Holy shit."**

**"What, boss?"**

**Sandra's expression hardened.**

**"Its a bill of sale." She told him. "Jeannie May sold Boone's wife to the Legion... and..."**

**Sandra bit her lip, exhaling.**

**"And her baby."**

**"Baby?" Raul said, taking another glimpse out the window. "Boone had a kid?"**

**"Not yet." Sandra said darkly. "His wife was pregnant. Jeannie sold Boone's wife as a slave... _and_ their unborn child."**

**Raul stared at her wordlessly.**

**Sandra, also looking appalled, met his eyes, looking serious as ever.**

**"Jeannie May!" She called a few minutes later.**

**Jeannie May, who was about to walk into her home, turned, staring at Sandra.**

**Sandra rushed up to her.**

**"Come quick! There's something outside the dinosaur! Hurry!"**

**"What? What are you-"**

**"Just come on, you'll understand when we get there!"**

**At once, Sandra turned and headed away hurriedly, towards the dinosaur, Raul and Eddie following, and Jeannie May close behind.**

**"What is it?!" Jeannie May cried excitedly as they all ran towards the dinosaur.**

**Just as they began approaching the front of the dinosaur, Sandra slowed in her step, allowing Jeannie May to rush past her. She then yanked Boone's beret out of her bag and placed it on her head.**

**It was less than a second later when she heard the shot.**

**Sandra looked away from Jeannie May, who's head was now a muddled mess of flesh and bone lying across the pavement and dirt.**

* * *

**"So that's it then." Boone said when Sandra returned to him. "How did you know?"**

**Sandra handed the paper to him.**

**As Boone read over the bill of sale, his expression soured, his nails digging into the page.**

**"Son of a bitch." He whispered. "I didn't know..."**

**"Didn't know...?" Sandra asked.**

**"I didn't know she was pregnant." Boone said, still staring at the paper. "She... she must've told Jeannie May before she got the chance to tell me. That... that _bitch_..."**

**Boone crumpled the paper up in a single hand, then hurled it out of the dinosaur mouth angrily.**

**Sandra remained quiet for a moment, wondering how to respond.**

**"What're you gonna do now?" She asked.**

**"Dunno." Boone replied. "Don't have a reason to stick around here now. I only stayed to figure out who sold my wife. Maybe I'll wander. Like you do."**

**They stared at one another.**

**"Wanna come with us?" Sandra asked him, shrugging.**

**"Maybe." Boone answered. "If you're okay with hunting Legion like deer."**


	7. Arcade Gannon

**After stealing information from Manny's terminal and passing through Boulder City, two days had passed, and Sandra was able to see the Lucky 38 in the near distance. She discovered Gun Runners, traded a few unwanted items for some extra ammunition, then headed into the gates of Freeside.**

**It was a run-down old city, and contained more buildings and rubble than all the other locations in the Mojave combined.**

**"You guys wanna find a place to eat?" Sandra said, looking back at her friends.**

**Eddie hovered up and down, beeping excitedly, while Boone and Raul were both examining the environment of Freeside.**

**Just as they were rounding the first corner, a couple of men approached her. Two dirty, poverty-stricken guys, carrying a couple of lead pipes... it took her a moment to realize they were-**

_**BANG.**_

**The end of the iron rod met with the side of her head, blurring her vision, knocking her to the ground... she heard a few rapid gunshots ring through the air before she hit the cement...**

**The two Freeside thugs hit the ground dead, and Sandra sat upright, blinking, a splitting pain now consuming her skull.**

**"_Fuck_."**

**"You alright, boss?" **

**Raul and Boone were both now holding their guns outright, after having killed the attacking thugs. Sandra stared at them both, her eye sight beginning to straighten out.**

**Raul patted her on the shoulder, examining her, and Boone simply stood there, glaring at her expectantly, his crooked eyebrows, usually making him look unnaturally angry, were slightly raised above his sunglasses.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Sandra replied in a casual way, reaching her feet.**

**"Nice fucking welcome wagon. God dammit." Boone mumbled, concealing his rifle.**

**"Let's just go." Sandra told them both, rubbing her head, attempting to fix her short crimson hair. **

**As Sandra, Raul, Eddie and Boone ventured further into Freeside, Sandra spotted a large brown square-shaped fort-like structure nearby... a small white flag was visible flying just above the fort, and many people could be heard from inside of it.**

**"Looks like some kind of civilized place." Sandra muttered. "Let's go in."**

**And so, they entered the Old Mormon Fort.**

**After looking around for a moment, Sandra understood. It was a medical encampment, designed to treat Freesiders of their illnesses and injuries. So, despite how dangerous and unfriendly it seemed, Freeside wasn't _that_ bad of a place...**

**A single person in the Fort caught Sandra's eye above all the others; a doctor with a gigantic spiked mo-hawk.**

**Sandra began towards her, more fascinated by the woman's hairstyle than anything else.**

**"Are you here to drop off medical supplies?" The woman asked Sandra.**

**Sandra blinked, trying desperately not to stare at her hair.**

**"N-no, sorry. What is this place?" **

**"Old Mormon Fort. We treat everyone in Freeside, and we're in charge of researching new ways of curing and treating people... that's the job of the Followers of the Apocalypse. That's who we are, and I'm Julie Farkas."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**Boone and Raul exchanged expressions behind Sandra's back, both also silently mesmerized by the massive spiked hair on Julie Farkas's head.**

**"I'll keep an eye out for extra medical supplies." Sandra said.**

**Then, Sandra walked away, leading her friends away from Julie. When they slipped into one of the medical tents, out of Julie's eye shot, Sandra turned around, facing her companions.**

**"Well, that's new." She said. "A new look for doctors. Never seen that kinda shit before."**

**"You know what I don't get, boss." Raul said. "They're short on medical supplies for all these people, but somehow she has access to unlimited amounts of hair gel. Maybe its just me getting senile in my old age, but that doesn't entirely sound right."**

**Sandra laughed.**

**Boone turned away, hiding a smile.**

**Eddie made a series of beeps, seeming to enjoy his human companions' conversation.**

**"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice said. **

**They all turned around, surprised to find that they weren't alone in the tent.**

**Another doctor was sitting at a nearby table, appearing to be in the middle of some kind of research, sitting in front of an open book, pencil at hand, in the midst of writing equations. He was no longer writing, staring up at all of them curiously from behind his big, rectangular glasses.**

**"Do you need something?" He asked.**

**None of them spoke right away.**

**Sandra, after formulating some half-hearted response in her head, stepped forward.**

**"I'm new in Freeside, just came here to find some work." She said.**

**The doctor gave her a small, peculiar stare, then he stood, running a hand through his short blonde hair, ensuring that it would remain slicked back and out of his eyes.**

**"Sorry, I can't give you any leads on work. I'm just a researcher, not even a particularly good one. Arcade Gannon." He extended his hand politely.**

**Sandra shook his hand.**

**"Nice meeting you." Arcade said. "If you're looking for work, you'd better talk to Julie. She handles that sort of thing, I'm just in charge of the research."**

**"What kind of research?" Sandra asked, stealing a glimpse of the open book on the table.**

**"Oh, you know. Finding alternative treatments for common illnesses and injuries. Stimpaks out of barrel cacti and other fantastic improbabilities. As far as fruitless wastes of time go, it's quite noble in its aims."**

**Raul made a single, snickering laugh.**

**"You don't sound to enthusiastic about it." Sandra responded.**

**"I'm enthusiastic about helping people, but _nihil novi sub sole_." **

**"Nihi-what?"**

**"Oh, sorry. 'There is nothing new under the sun' is what that means. If any of this stuff was miraculous somehow, someone would have figured it out thousands of years ago." **

**Sandra squinted at Arcade, studying him.**

**"Is that the language the Legion speaks?" She asked.**

**"A lot of people have used Latin, some of them quite pleasant. Its unfortunate that the language is now associated with the folks across the river." Arcade answered.**

**"Why do you sit back here, if you think your research is a waste of time?" **

**"Not all the Followers are 'people persons.' I don't mind Julie sticking me back here. Any way I can help Vegas get on its feet with no Legion or NCR trampling over us, I'm all for."**

**"You ever want to travel?" Sandra wondered. "You could come with us."**

**Arcade made a questioning face.**

**"Er... no offense, but why should I go anywhere with you?" He said.**

**"You want an independent Vegas, and you're sitting back here doing research that you believe is never gonna make a difference? I'm pretty sure traveling and getting to know the other factions of Freeside would give you a better chance at helping Vegas gain a backbone. You've gotta be familiar with everyone in independent Vegas, right? Not just the Followers. Plus, there's a lot more things you could do for Vegas independence outside of this place, I'm sure. You're not gonna find 'em hiding back here, though." Sandra explained.**

**Arcade was silent for a moment, looking away in thought.**

**"And... I'm not gonna lie." Sandra added. "We could use a doctor in our group too."**

**After a few minutes of slightly tense silence, Arcade slipped his hands into his pockets, sighing.**

**"I guess they really don't need me here..." He said quietly, staring outside at the other doctors. "I... haven't gone anywhere in a while. Well... what the hell. But I want to let you know now; if you plan on helping the Legion in any way, this is going to be a brief relationship."**

**"I think we'll get along just fine." Boone commented.**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"Let's go. I've got somewhere to be."**


	8. Campfire

**"God dammit."**

**Sandra marched away from the Strip Gates, wearing an angry face.**

**"A credit check. They need a fucking credit check? Why?" Sandra grumbled. "I don't have the money for that..."**

**"We'll just have to find some work around town, I s'pose." Arcade said. "We'd have to do that anyway. Gotta make a living somehow. Should we find a hotel?"**

**"No. We need to save our money for the credit check." Sandra replied without thinking.**

**Passing the credit check was_ her_ problem, and she couldn't order her friends to save their money for it.**

**After a moment, she spoke again.**

**"I mean... never mind. You guys can do whatever you want with your money, but I'm saving mine. I'll find a place to camp out tonight. I camp out a lot anyways." **

**Everyone was quiet for a moment.**

**"I don't mind saving my caps." Arcade told her. "As long as I'm still allowed to buy food and water."**

**Sandra glanced at him.**

**"Yeah. I'll save mine too." Raul added on, patting his pocket. **

**Boone agreed as well by making a low growling noise, along with a small nod.**

**And so, after wandering around Freeside a while longer, and ordering a large amount of food from the Atomic Wrangler, they all settled in a small abandoned camp spot behind one of the destroyed Freeside buildings. As they all sat around the campfire, the music from the Strip was still echoing all around, and the sun finally vanished from the sky, the night finally taking over.**

**"Never saw this coming." Raul said, taking a chunk out of the steak upon his fork. "I came to Vegas a couple times before the war was even thought of. Never thought I'd be alive long enough to sit in its nuclear remains, cooking steak on the fire."**

**"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask..." Arcade began, looking at Raul. "I haven't formulated a way to ask without sounding blunt, so forgive me here. But uh... exactly how old _are_ you?"**

**Raul was staring into his tender steak, his crooked mouth crinkling into a smile.**

**Sandra, watching him, smirked.**

**"Wouldn't believe me if I told you." Raul said.**

**"Ghouls tend to live twice as long as most humans at least. So, I'd be inclined to believe you're older than the rest of us combined. Especially if you were around before the war." Arcade said.**

**"Two hundred and thirty four." Raul told him, then tore another hunk of steak off his fork.**

**Everyone's eyes seemed to fix on Raul.**

**Sandra, who already knew this, was still smirking.**

**Boone, trying to look uninterested, was staring at Raul, brows raised, as was Arcade, who's mouth was hanging open.**

**"You're old even by ghoul standards." Arcade said, now looking almost fascinated. "Uh... no offense."**

**"Nah, none taken." Raul responded. "Radiation has done wonders to keep me alive, and its made me into a hell of a handsome devil, if you couldn't tell. Its not all good news, though. Decomposing like a corpse has its tolls, too... I used to be taller."**

**"I can't imagine the profound perspective on life you must have gained by now. I've gotta tell you... if I manage to alive that long, suicidal thoughts might start popping up around age hundred-and-fifty." Arcade said.**

**Raul made a small, odd expression, only for a split second.**

**Sandra was the only one who noticed.**

**"I can't top you on experience, that's for sure. I've been around here most of my life... I was born in Navarro, but I was raised here. Nothing special. Regular old run-of-the-mill wastelander who wanted to do something useful with his life. Then ended up doing pointless research every day, funny how that works." Arcade went on.**

**"Me too." Boone's dark voice intervened.**

**Everyone was a bit taken back by hearing Boone's voice. None of them expected him to contribute to the conversation at all.**

**"Not the research. But... wastelander. Wanted to be useful. But I'm not really the... 'science' type. So... joined the military. First Recon. Then got married. Retired early to look after Novac, not really an interesting story." Boone told them.**

**"What about you, boss?" Raul asked from across the fire, meeting her eyes.**

**Sandra blinked, looking between them all, then at Eddie, who was floating above her shoulder.**

**"What about me?" She said.**

**"Where've you been all your life? Not wandering the Mojave looking for guys that shot you in the head, hopefully." **

**Sandra was quiet for a minute.**

**"Been traveling most of my life, honestly." She said. "Been a courier for as long as I've been old enough to work."**

**"Where'd you travel?" Arcade asked her.**

**Sandra bit her lip.**

**"New Reno, Utah, Texas, places nearby. Nowhere special."**

**"You got any good courier stories?" Raul asked. "If those exist, I mean."**

**"Not really. Nothing interesting's ever happened. Until Benny, I mean..."**

**Images of fire and ash played through her mind, but she shook them away.**

**"I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Sandra told them. "We've all gotta find work tomorrow. Night guys."**

**The others continued talking to one another, and while Sandra was glad that they were communicating, getting to know one another, and conversing like friends, she was attempting to tune them all out, hoping to get some sleep. This proved particularly difficult, however, now that unpleasant memories were swarming around in her mind, refusing to leave her be.**


	9. Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog

_**Cruel and merciless...**_

_**As far as reputations went... heh... like I give a shit...**_

_**As if its different from anyone else out in the wastes? Pft.**_

_**"We g-gave you your money..." The girl began to moan, snapping Sandra back to reality.**_

_**Sandra gazed vacantly at her.**_

_**The girl was filthy, like any nasty wasteland rat... clothes torn and dirty, much like her face, which was stained with tears as she groveled over her dead father lying before her.**_

_**"Wh-why?" The girl sputtered between sobs, wrapping her tiny arms around the neck of her deceased father. **_

_**"Your dad tried to rip me off. That's why." Sandra replied, wearing the coldest face the girl had ever laid eyes upon. "That's just how shit works out here. You'll understand it when you're older."**_

_**Sandra turned and began down the old road, slinging her backpack back onto her shoulder.**_

_**"Monster." A small, shaking voice broke through her thoughts.**_

_**Sandra halted in her step.**_

_**The girl, trembling, forcing down the remainder of her tears, was on her feet again, giving Sandra an incredibly hateful expression, her little hands balled into fists.**_

_**Sandra turned back, staring at the girl wordlessly, her face unreadable.**_

_**It seemed like an eternity before the silence broke.**_

_**"I'll show you a fucking monster."**_

**"Boss?"**

**Sandra blinked, then sat bolt upright, staring into Raul's jagged face. He was kneeling in front of her, watching her.**

**"Sorry to wake you from your obviously glorious dream world, boss." He said. "Just wanted you to know its noon. We've already eaten and everything... I was wondering if you wanted to head out soon. Earlier... I wanted to wake you, but eh... I didn't wanna wake you. Y'know?"**

**Sandra released a breathless laugh, then nodded.**

**"You alright?" She asked randomly.**

**"Last time I checked." Raul answered. "Course I'm probably wrong. Look at me." He fiddled with a small piece of decaying skin on one of his hands, then laughed.**

**Sandra looked around, examining her companions. She'd almost forgotten she wasn't traveling alone anymore... it was very new for her to be in the company of a group, and in an odd sort of way, she was enjoying it. She'd never gone out of her way to make friends before now. Arcade was neatly organizing everything in his travel bag, Boone was tinkering with his rifle with his bag already packed and ready, and Raul was now dousing the campfire with a bottle of dirty water.**

**Eddie, who had no travel preparations to make, was simply hovering beside Sandra. It almost looked as though he was waiting for her to wake up.**

**Sandra pet him.**

**It was a robot, and although it seemed to have a fairly interactive and even emotional artificial intelligence, Sandra still doubted that it was able to physically feel her gentle strokes.**

**As if reading her thoughts, Eddie beeped at her, his antennas perking upwards.**

**Sandra smiled at him.**

**After packing up, her nightmares quickly faded into memory, as they had so many times before, and they all roamed around Freeside until coming across a huge, lit-up building, which appeared to be some sort of gang headquarters. When they went inside the building, they saw that everyone was dressed exactly the same; like some 1960s greasers in leather jackets.**

**"Who runs this place?" Sandra asked one of the gang members, who was leaning against the wall. "I wanna see if anyone needs some work done, if possible."**

**"Another petitioner for the King." The guy replied. "Sorry doll... only the most important folks can occupy the King's time."**

**Sandra felt a stab of annoyance, but ignored it.**

**"I'm new in town. I'd like to pay my respects." She said forcefully.**

**"Y'know what? I think you've earned the right." The guy told her, then pushed the door beside him open.**

**Sandra and her comrades stepped inside the large room, which was a mostly empty centre of entertainment, with a single entertainer on stage singing. In front of the stage sat another greater gang member, this one a little older than the rest, accompanied only by a half-cybernetic dog, sitting by his side and wagging his tail.**

**"Look Rexie, someone new's come to see us." The King said once he noticed her. "What can I do for ya?"**

**"Just wondering if there was any work around this town. You seem like the right person to ask." Sandra said.**

**"Actually, yeah. You've come at a good time, finally something lucky happens. Listen... there's been some funny business about an employee of mine, the guy's name is Orris. He works as a Freeside bodyguard, I'd like you to find out what he's up to... oh yeah, and if you could stop my the Old Mormon Fort, some friends of mine got hurt bad the other night. There's a lot of rumors floatin' around about what happened to 'em... I'd like you to ask them about the attack. If they give you any gruff, tell 'em the King sent ya." The King explained.**

**"You... were pretty quick to give me important jobs of yours." Sandra responded.**

**"I'll be honest. I'm a little short handed... I need all my guys here, to keep order and hold down business. Plus, you look like the trustworthy sort... not NCR, and not Legion, meaning you're probably more friendly to the locals than most, and I respect that. That qualifies you to work for me." **

* * *

**After having a business chat with Orris, speaking to the Kings friend who'd been attacked, and sorting out a big unintentional mess between the Kings and the NCR, Sandra and the others returned to the King at about five in the afternoon, all exhausted.**

**"I heard all about what happened." The King said the moment he saw her. "Maybe its time for a little less fighting, and a little more talking. This is gonna help a lot with things in Freeside, so thank you... thank you very much."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"I owe you now. You get one favor from the King... take your time thinking on it, though." He added.**

**Rex, the cyber dog, whined, the lighting upon his head giving an odd flicker.**

**"Is he alright?" Sandra asked, looking at Rex.**

**"He's been acting peculiar lately. The Followers said his brain is bad or something... but they don't have the tools to fix him. He's too advanced." The King said, glancing at his dog.**

**"Um..." Arcade said, stepping forward.**

**Sandra and the King both looked his way.**

**"Sorry, but... I know someone who may be able to help. With the dog's brain." Arcade told them.**

**The King's eyebrow perked as he stared at Arcade, looking interested. "Is that so?"**

**"Yeah, well... I've heard of him. From Julie, that is. He's a fairly advanced doctor who works on people and dogs. He's into that sort of complicated technology" -He gestured to Rex- "That sort of cybernetic advanced stuff."**

**"Well, I'll be." The King said, looking between Arcade and Sandra. "Got yourself a resourceful group here, dontcha? Tell you what... you seem awfully interested in my boy Rex here. If you take him to this Doctor, I'll lend him to ya. What do you say?"**

**"I'll make sure he gets better." Sandra said.**

**"Rex, this is your new master. Protect her, as you would me." The King told Rex, giving him a few tender pets.**

**"Jacobstown is quite a ways away. We'd better get ready." Arcade said.**

**"I'll be sure to pay you for this. A little more than I did earlier. I understand you need money for that damn credit check." The King said.**

**"Thanks a lot, it really helps." Sandra said to him. "We're about halfway there. We need about a thousand more caps."**

**Sandra and her companions departed the School of Impersonation, preparing to venture to Jacobstown.**


	10. Cazador Country

**As the group wandered away from New Vegas, into the nearly vacant wastes, Sandra sighed.**

**They were walking along a bumpy street headed north, which was towards the only road to Jacobstown, apparently.**

**"We need a shortcut." Sandra muttered grumpily, staring at the mountain off to their left, the one shielding them from Jacobstown. "Forget the road. We can find a shortcut over there somewhere. That mountain's not exactly huge."**

**"There's a reason people take the road to Jacobstown." Arcade told her, approaching her side. "The mountain is-"**

**"Don't care." Sandra interrupted. "Rex is sick, his brain is flickering on and off. We gotta get him there before he kills over. And I don't wanna walk for two days straight. We're going through the mountain."**

**"Seriously, the mountain is infested-"**

**"Arcade, whatever's in the mountain, I can handle it." Sandra said, holding up a hand. "Let's go."**

**Sandra veered off the road, leading her companions towards the dirt mountain.**

**As they walked, Sandra was able to hear Raul and Arcade exchanging stories, slightly sarcastic comments, and a few cheap laughs. Boone was keeping to himself as usual, and Eddie was floating over Rex's head, watching him curiously. Rex, still hurting due to the bad spot on his brain, couldn't muster the energy to reply to Eddie's friendly attempts of communicating.**

**They marched on for about an hour, until the sun began baking them. Soon, Vegas and its music were far in the distance behind them, and they were wandering around between boulders and crooked pathways within the mountain. **

**"Got quiet once we got away from sin land, didn't it?" Arcade said. "Quietness is a little nerve racking, to be honest."**

**"Here." Sandra clicked through the radio channels on her Pip-Boy, then selected _Mojave Radio. _The adjusted the volume to 50%, so not to agitate her forming headache, and _Heartaches by the Number_ rang through the air as they continued onward.**

**After a while, the radio transitioned to _Stars of the Midnight Ranger,_ and Sandra exhaled a huge breath, checked her map again, and slid her hands into her pockets.**

**Tuning out both the radio and the chattering of her companions, Sandra soon lost track of whatever song was playing, or which of her friends was speaking...**

**The sun was in the center of the sky now, blazing over them. Though she preferred the Mojave over most other placed she'd traveled, her fair, pale skin wasn't so fond of it. Thankfully, her sunglasses were shielding her eyes from the unyielding rays of the sun.**

**A small, odd noise came from somewhere... somewhere ahead. **

**Sandra blinked. The noise was so faint, she doubted she'd actually heard it...**

**It happened again. A tiny, peculiar _buzz_-ing sound.**

**Perhaps it was background static from the radio...**

**Sandra stopped, holding an arm out in front of her companions, who all halted behind her. Then, she turned the volume knob on her Pip-Boy down to zero, silencing the radio, looking around cautiously, reading the path ahead of them carefully.**

**"What is it?" Arcade whispered.**

_**Bzzzt. **_

**This time, all of them heard it.**

**Sandra began to step back, her arm pressing against Arcade's chest, who was nearest to her, hoping all of them would follow her lead and back away quietly. **

**Raul slipped his revolver from his hip, and Boone stepped forward, rifle at the ready. Arcade's fingers were wrapped around his plasma pistol, but he hadn't drawn it just yet. Eddie beeped, twitching his antennas, and Rex began to growl.**

**"No. Get _back_." Sandra hissed quietly to Boone, who stepped in front of her, separating from the group, tightening the grip around his rifle.**

**Boone paid no mind to her.**

**Sandra gave him a twisted, annoyed face, now incredibly irritated. _God, traveling with people is such a pain in the ass..._**

_**"Boone... get... back." **_**She said again in a hushed tone, but Boone continued to ignore her.**

**Sandra resisted the impulse to grab Boone by the collar and yank him back, still hoping to keep her other companions secure behind her. _God fucking dammit._**

**Boone inched forward, peeking around the corner of the path ahead, making Sandra's stomach leap. _You fucking idiot...! _**

**_Bzzzzzzzzt_.**

**Something emerged from behind the boulder-something huge, dark colored, and buzzing, its orange wings fluttering around rapidly.**

**Sandra recognized the creature, her heart jumping into her throat, her breath ceasing.**

**As if reading her thoughts, Arcade cried out.**

**"_Cazadors_!"**

**The first thing to catch Sandra's eye was the most deadly part of a cazador-the dreaded, long, pointed stinger.**

**She knew what was going to happen... it flashed through her mind seconds before it occurred...**

**The stinger thrust forward, piercing Boone directly through the center of his stomach. The rifle fell from his hands, and with a single, pained groan, he fell to his knees...**

**Something overcame her.**

**Something intense, overwhelming, and unexplainable.**

**Sandra dashed forward, her fist clenched as tightly as a rock... she launched a punch so powerful, it may as well have been a 12 gauge round from her shotgun... she felt the bug's head crunch under her knuckles, its goo covering her hand, then it flew backwards through the air. It hit the ground, silent and motionless.**

**Three more of the winged beasts came _buzzzz_-ing from around the corner, advancing on them.**

**Raul came face to face with a cazador, to his surprise, only inches away from him. As it jabbed its stinger at him, Raul jammed the trigger hastily, the bullets tearing through the giant bug like tissue paper... soon, it crumbled and hit the ground at his feet.**

**Arcade and Eddie locked onto the second cazador, which gained on them with a terrifying swiftness. Together, Arcade and Eddie were able to disintegrate the cazador. It erupted into a vast explosion of light and atoms, then came apart, until it was nothing but an ash pile on the desert ground.**

**The final cazador-and the biggest of them all-briskly headed for Sandra.**

**Sandra didn't know what made her act so quickly-the riot shotgun was no longer on her back. It was in her hands, and she pulled the trigger repeatedly, her ears stinging from the exploding gunshots. The 12 gauge rounds tore chunks out of the gigantic bug, and all of its body parts ascended in all different directions. It died long before Sandra stopped shooting.**


	11. Oh Shit

_**"Oh shit!" **_

**The gun fell to the ground awkwardly after slipping out of Sandra's hands. She approached Boone, who was kneeling beside a rock, leaning on it, clutching his bleeding stomach...**

**Sandra sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, examining his wound.**

**"I'm fine." Boone moaned forcibly.**

**"How deep is it?" Sandra asked. **

**Boone didn't answer.**

**"I need to know how deep it is, Boone. It might've poisoned you. Let me see it!" Sandra ordered.**

**"Just let me..." Boone began softly, but lost the strength to speak mid-sentence. He leaned forward, gently lying himself on the ground.**

**Sandra shook her head, hoping that Boone wouldn't fall asleep. The cazador poison, as Sandra remembered, could easily put anyone into a coma.**

**Raul, who was standing guard beside them, made a small grunting noise.**

**"Uh... boss... I think I... I'm gonna take five too..." **

**Sandra looked up.**

**Her heart skipped-Raul's arm was coated with blotches of blood. The wound on his arm was almost identical to the one on Boone's stomach. A large, bloody, gaping hole.**

**Raul sat in the dirt, then laid on his back, his revolver sliding out of his hand. His eyes drifted shut, and he instantly fell into a deep sleep.**

**"No, don't-don't-" Sandra said to Raul, who didn't hear her. Then, she shook Boone's shoulder, who also didn't respond. "Dammit, wake up!"  
**

**Rex whined, and Eddie beeped sadly, neither of them knowing what to do.**

**"Wake up you fucking idiot!" Sandra yelled, shaking Boone's shoulder again almost violently. **

**Arcade came forward, looking between Boone and Raul, seeming to be in thought.**

**"WAKE UP!" Sandra screamed at Raul, then delivered a single, open-palmed _SLAP_ to his face. Shockingly, it didn't phase him at all. He continued to sleep, completely lost to the world now.**

**"Calm down..." Arcade grasped her shoulders.**

**"They're _dying!_" Sandra hollered, coiling her finger's around Arcade's collar jerkingly. "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down _god dammit!"_**

**"Yanking and smacking them around isn't gonna fix that." Arcade told her in a surprisingly calm tone. **

**Sandra's nails dug into her skin inside her tight fists. _This is why I don't travel with people. _**

**"Stay calm." Arcade told her. "We can fix them. I know how to deal with this... help me get Boone onto his back."**

**Sandra and Arcade flipped Boone over gently, then Arcade began examining the hole in his stomach.**

**"You've got antivenom, right?" Arcade asked.**

**"Yeah..."  
**

**"They won't be able to drink it until they wake up. But... we can treat the wounds so the poison stops spreading. We've gotta hurry, though. Have you got any prickly pear fruits? You know... the fruit that grows out of cacti. Got any?"**

**"Yeah, just one." Sandra pulled the prickly pear fruit from her bag and handed it to him.**

**"Ordinarily, the Followers tended to pluck the prickly parts off... but... eh... no time for that." Arcade split the pear in two halves. He then held one half of the fruit over Boone's wound and began to squeeze it. The cactus juice trickled down his hand and dripped onto the open wound.**

**Arcade made a face, wincing as the cactus prickles stabbed into his hand. He held the second half over Raul's arm, and squeezed the juice into the wound.**

**"This particular kind of cactus juice is amazing in its detoxing properties." He said. "Always has been. They won't even feel it eating away at their skin tissue."**

**As the two of them sat between the unconscious Boone and Raul, Sandra went completely silent.**

**"You alright?" Arcade asked. **

**"Yeah. Sorry." Sandra replied, her usual monotone voice returning. **

**"Nah, don't worry about it. Listen-let's get to some higher ground. The cazador nests around here are all along this path, but if we get on top of one of these hills, we should be out of their territory."**

* * *

**After hauling Raul and Boone up the closest hill, Sandra and Arcade watched over them for a few hours. The sun slowly traveled across the sky, and before long, it began to die, creating a beautiful red-orange color, which bled into the darkness of the night approaching.**

**Raul and Boone were lying side by side atop this hill, both still sleeping soundly. Arcade had wrapped their wounds in gauze wrap, which prevented any further bleeding. Rex was resting, and Eddie was simply watching over everyone.**

**Sandra sat against a huge boulder, watching the sun set.**

**Arcade, after throwing a bunch of sticks into a pile which he'd later make into a campfire, sat beside Sandra.**

**"Didn't think someone like you could fly off the handle like that." He said. "When I met you, you were, uh... well, no offense, but you didn't really seem like the _caring_ type."**

**"I'm not." Sandra muttered, staring off.**

**"You care about those two. Apparently." He said, nodding his head towards Raul and Boone.**

**"Apparently." Sandra said emptily.**

**A moment of silence lingered over them.**

**"So you're not a people person, huh." Sandra said, turning her head, staring at him.**

**Arcade returned the gaze, looking lost.**

**"You handled that whole situation pretty well, for someone who's not good at dealing with people." She told him.**

**"Eh. Stress reveals character, I suppose."**

**"Hey... tell me about yourself." Sandra said. "We've got nothing to do right now, except talk..."**

**"I'm really very boring. You'd get better stories out of a Freeside junkie." Arcade told her.**

**"Hey, I'm asking because I'm interested. Don't put yourself down."**

**"No, really. Have you ever snorted a ground-up cazador venom sac? Neither have I, but I can guarantee you that a Freeside junkie has."**

**Sandra laughed.**

**"Well... honestly, the only thing to tell is that I'm all in favor of an independent Vegas. No NCR, no Mr. House, and definitely no Legion. None of them do any good for the struggling communities there... and locals aren't exactly a priority to any of them." Arcade explained.**

**"I agree." Sandra said.**

**"It would take some kind of massive power-grab to initiate the disposal of all those factions from New Vegas, though. Highly unlikely to happen to either of us."**

**"True."**

**They both stared into the setting sun for a moment.**

**"Just out of curiosity..." Arcade began. "What exactly are you gathering all these companions for? Looks to me like you're building a small army of wasteland misfits."**

**Sandra pondered on this.**

**"I dunno." She said. "I'm on my way to do something kinda dangerous. I'm hunting down some big shot who stole a package of mine. He's one of the biggest guys in New Vegas... it'd be nice to have some back-up. He's not exactly an easy guy to get to. I can't even pass the damn credit check for the Strip yet..."**

**"Stole something worth money, did he?" Arcade said.**

**"Sorta. He shot me."**

**Arcade was quiet for a moment.**

**Sandra tried not to laugh at his appalled expression.**

**"The chip he stole has something to do with Mr. House... and the Lucky 38. Not sure what, exactly... but its probably something pretty big, otherwise he wouldn't go so far out of his way to steal it."**

**"Fair point." Arcade replied. "I can understand your motive, then."**

**A soft, muffled moan came from Raul, lying yards away from them. **

**Sandra and Arcade both looked up.**

**"Hey... don't tell them." Sandra said to Arcade quietly.**

**"Tell them what...?"**

**"Don't tell them... about earlier. Please." Sandra said.**

**Arcade smirked. "Your secret's safe with me."**

**"Ugh... agh... is this Heaven? Oh... hey boss... guess not." Raul groaned, sitting upright, rubbing his cheek. "Damn... my face hurts... did somebody hit me?"**


	12. Lily Bowen & the Snake Dogs

**The group spent the evening conversing at the campfire. Luckily, they were on a hill just big enough to avoid any attention from nesting cazadors in the area... once Boone and Raul were experiencing little pain from their sting wounds, they began helping with building a larger fire, and cooking their hunted bighorner meat, acting as though their near-death fiasco had never happened. Sandra, who noticed their unusual casualness, dismissed the thought after coming to the silent realization that ****_everyone_**** in the wasteland had some hard times or close calls at one point or another. Shrugging it off, as she knew, was sometimes the only option a person would have. That was simply life in the wasteland.**

**"You've been awful quiet, boss." Raul said, glancing at her. "Want a drink?"**

**He offered her his coffee cup-which he'd filled with his own campfire brewed tequila-but she shook her head.**

**"I've got lots more." Raul told her, patting his bag. "Trust an oldschool Mexican like me to carry three bottles of tequila around at all times. Standard procedure. I've got plenty to go around."**

**"Alright." Sandra shrugged, taking the cup. "How much alcohol is in it?"**

**Raul remained silent until Sandra took a sip of the sweet yellow liquid.**

**"Damn, it tastes too good." She muttered, licking the tangy flavor from her lips. "This can't be very strong. What is it, five percent? Eight?"**

**Raul was smirking.**

**"Fifty-one percent." He said smugly, wearing a coy, proud expression.**

**Sandra looked shocked.**

**"Hell no. I can't even taste the alcohol-there's no way-"**

**"Let me see that." Boone said from Sandra's other side, staring at the cup.**

**"No, get your own." Sandra replied, then pressed the cup against her mouth and swallowed all the liquor in three gulps flat.**

**"Easy, boss. Its a lot stronger than it tastes." Raul said. He poured another cup full of tequila, then passed it across the fire to Boone.**

**Arcade, sitting directly opposite of Sandra in front of the fire, was completely silent.**

**"Arcade." Sandra said, holding up her now empty cup. "Have some."**

**"I-well... no. No thank you." Arcade responded.**

**"Why not? It tastes fine." **

**"Thanks, but I... I'd rather not."**

**"Ah... you don't like alcohol, huh. That's cool." Sandra said, nodding.**

**Arcade didn't reply.**

**Eddie floated over Sandra's shoulder, beeping at her.**

**"No, I think this would fry your wires, Eddie." She told the robot.**

**"We ought to formulate a plan for maneuvering around the cazador nests tomorrow. Any ideas?" Arcade said.**

**"Run." Sandra answered, allowing Raul to refill her cup.**

**"Take it slow, boss. You're not s'posed to take this stuff like a shot." He said, but Sandra only halfway heard him.**

**"Okay... well, now that we've covered the basic concept of fight-or-flight, any _real_ ideas?" Arcade said.**

**Sandra looked up, meeting his gaze.**

**His face seemed to wear an oddly stony expression, if she wasn't imagining it...**

**"We'll get by. We just have to be careful, and keep our guns out."**

* * *

**Oddly, the simple plan worked like a charm.**

**The next day, after a while of traveling, the air began to feel chilly, and before they knew it, they'd wandered into a snowy mountain right outside of the Mojave. None of them could have prepared for such a drastic temperature change.**

**"I think what's left of my skin is freezing off." Raul said, examining one of his hands.**

**Boone glanced at Raul, letting out a single, quiet laugh.**

**"We can get some warmer clothes if we ever find this place." Arcade told them.**

**Sandra, at the head of the group, seemed to be the only one who wasn't bothered by the cold. She, unlike the others, wasn't trying to huddle inside her clothes, rub her hands together, or hug her own body.**

**"Aren't you cold, boss?" Raul called to her.**

**"Yeah." Sandra replied without turning around. "Doesn't bother me, I've traveled in the cold before."**

**At long last, a small, fenced-in town came into view farther down the street.**

**"Oh, thank Christ." Boone mumbled. "Really remote place, isn't it..."**

**As they approached Jacobstown, all of them realized at once why the town was so very far from the rest of society.**

**No humans were anywhere in sight... but instead, supermutants and nightkin were all walking around the town, some of them tending to a small herd of bighorners, others guarding the entrance. The group stood feet away, all staring at the town, hoping dearly that the mutants in this place were friendly.**

**They all remained silent for another minute or so, before Raul broke the tense quietness.**

**"Alright, boss. If these supermutants and nightkin hold us hostage and force us to fix toasters, its on you."**

**Sandra looked around, then stepped forward.**

**Almost instantly, a large supermutant walked up to her.**

**Sandra's heart began to throb. She, like Raul, silently prayed that this encounter wouldn't be the same as her previous run-in with supermutants...**

**"Hey there, human. What brings you to Jacobstown?" The mutant asked in an oddly civilized tone.**

**"I'm looking for a doctor. Some really advanced doctor who lives here... my cyberdog needs help." Sandra told him.**

**Rex, standing beside her ankles, released a whine.**

**"Doc's in the lodge." He gestured to the huge cabin at the other end of the tiny town. "Make yourself at home, just... don't stare at any of the nightkin. They don't like to be looked at."**

**Sandra nodded, then lead her companions into town. **

**They marched up the stairs to the lodge, all of them trying to steal curious glimpses of the nightkin towners.**

**After entering the lodge, Sandra quickly avoided the eyes of every nightkin around, then made her way to the only room containing a human being. In this room was a variety of medical and science equipment, and a stiff old man was standing at a surgical table, staring over the body of a deceased dog-like creature, grazing his chin with his fingers, appearing to be deep in thought.**

**"Excuse me." Sandra said.**

**"I assume this is about something important, you're interrupting my research." The old man grumbled, still glaring at the dead canine.**

**"Yeah, it is. My cyberdog needs a brain surgery. His brain is going bad." Sandra answered.**

**The old man turned around, then examined Rex for a moment.**

**"Seems serious. Unfortunately, I've got some important business I've got to finish right now." He said.**

**"Please, Doctor Henry." Arcade came forward. "Keep Rex here and see what you can do for him. He hasn't got much time left if he doesn't receive surgery soon. Tell us what you're up to, maybe we can help."**

**Doctor Henry stared at Arcade intently, making an unreadable face.**

**Sandra watched them both.**

**"Alright, sounds fair." Henry said. "Come here, look at this."**

**Arcade leaned over the table by Henry's side.**

**"See this nightstalker... they've been getting into town and killing our bighorners. Now, we've got a pretty strong nightkin guarding them... her name is Lily Bowen. She's stronger than most, and usually she can handle nightstalkers no problem... but the trouble is, the nightstalkers nearby have recently undergone an odd mutation. They're turning themselves invisible... almost like they're using stealthboys. I'm not convinced the mutation is natural, either. With me so far?" Henry began to explain.**

**Arcade nodded.**

**The two scientists continued speaking, and Sandra stood close behind, her eyes stuck on the dead dog, which, as she was just beginning to notice, did not look like an ordinary dog at all.**

**"So you want us to find the cause of their unexlainable mutation." Arcade said. "I think we can manage that."**

**"You do that, and consider your dog healed by tomorrow morning." Henry told them. "Leave your dog here. I'll begin his surgery soon, while you're off looking for the cause of the nightstaker mutation."**

**"What's a nightstalker?" Sandra finally asked.**

**They all stared at her.**

**"You... you've never seen one?" Arcade asked, almost flabbergasted. "You're a courier, and you walk all over the Mojave, and you... you've _really_ never _seen_ one before?"**

**"No, what are they?"**

**"They're mutants. Some kind of cross between dogs and rattle snakes. No one knows who made them." Arcade informed.**

**Sandra took back, wearing an expression of sheer disbelief. **

**"Snakes. And... dogs. Who would have... why would they..." She uttered. "So they're... _snake dogs?"_ **

**"Well, if you want to be incredibly elementary about it... yes. They're snake dogs." Doctor Henry responded.**

**Sandra ignored the snide comment.**

**"Also, er... I think you ought to take Lily with you, for a little insurance. She's pretty good at smashing things smaller than she is. She'd be great back-up against the... _snake dogs_. Tell her I requested it." Henry added. "She'll be the nightkin standing with the bighorners wearing a flowery straw hat... you won't miss her."  
**

**As they left the medical laboratory, Sandra barely noticed Arcade giving Doctor Henry a brief, formal goodbye, along with a handshake. **

**"Hey." Sandra said to Arcade once they were outside. "Do you know that guy? Doctor Henry, I mean."**

**"What?" Arcade replied, giving her a confused face.**

**"You seemed pretty... _open_ with that guy." **

**"Did I? I just wanted Rex to get his surgery." **

**"Arcade, you said his name before he introduced himself." Sandra said softly, Boone and Raul, who were a little ways ahead, not hearing their conversation. "You know him, don't you?"**

**"Do me a favor... stop thinking so much. Thanks." Arcade said, then broke eye contact with her.**

**Sandra, feeling both intrigued and defeated, dropped the subject.**

**They all headed for the bighorner herd, where they spotted the humongous Lily Bowen, watching them all closely.**

**The nightkin Lily indeed wore a straw flowery hat, along with old-timey sunglasses, and if Sandra wasn't mistaken, what appeared to be an old ladies's gardening outfit, torn, stretched, and tattered overtop her gigantic body.**

**"Jimmy...?" She growled in a monstrous voice, turning to Sandra. "Little Jimmy? Oh, come over here and give your grandmaw some sugar!"**

**"Who's Jimmy?" Sandra asked, now feeling a bit anxious.**

**"Oh, Jimmy, don't you go being silly now. Come give grandmaw a hug!"**

**"I... think you have me confused with someone else."**

**Lily leaned closer, adjusting her big sunglasses.**

**"Hmmm... I... oh, yes... pardon me, deary... sometimes the medication muddles my mind a little bit... what can I do for you, sugar?"**

**"Doctor Henry said you could help us deal with the nightstalkers." Sandra told her.  
**

**"Grrrgh, those nightstalkers, sneaking into town, killing my bighorners... I'd love to give them a good chop. Alright deary, let's go."**


	13. Chopping

**It was a while before they found the nightstalker cave.**

**After traveling the open, snowy area surrounding Jacobstown, they finally located the cave, on the top of a long, steep hill.**

**"We'd break our necks from a fall this high." Raul said, looking over his shoulder, down the mountain.**

**"Well, then don't fall." Sandra told him, then entered the cave, leading her companions along.**

**Lily stood closest to her, towering over her from behind, and Arcade was on Sandra's other side, looking unmoved and distant.**

**Sandra peeked at Arcade, attempting to read his face. For the past day or so, he seemed as though he was lost in his own thoughts, almost absent to the world around him... until he met Doctor Henry, that is. Upon meeting (or, as Sandra suspected, re-meeting) Doctor Henry, reality seemed to rush back into Arcade as though he'd been reunited with a long lost brother.**

**She wasn't able to focus on her wandering thoughts for much longer, however, when it became apparent that it was nearly impossible to see in this pitch-black cave. And, the deeper they ventured inside, the more blackness began to consume them all. Eventually, it was difficult for the group to even see one another clearly.**

**"We need a light." Boone said from somewhere behind Sandra, somewhere in the darkness.**

**"What was that, Batman?" Sandra called back. "'_I am the night_?'"**

**Everyone except Boone laughed.**

**"We really do need a light, though, don't we..." Sandra added, unable to think of any possible light source they could use. "Anyone against holding hands?"**

**"Grandmaw won't lose you, pumpkin. Don't you worry." Lily said raspily from overtop Sandra's head. She nearly jumped when she'd heard the voice; she almost forgot Lily was there.**

**"I'm not against holding hands, boss." Raul's voice said from somewhere in the blackness. "I'm pretty sure everyone would be against holding mine, though."**

**"Where are you?" Sandra asked.**

**"Here, boss."**

**A fleshy, pink-ish hand emerged from the darkness, inches away from her face.**

**Sandra grasped his hand firmly, still hardly able to see Raul even though he was standing only a foot apart from her.**

**"Here you go, sweety." Lily said, wrapping her large, bone-crushing hand around Arcade's forearm, covering it almost entirely. "I won't let any of my babies get lost."**

**Arcade peered up at Lily, looking nervous.**

**"Everybody got a hold of somebody?" Sandra asked them.**

**Everyone made a confirmatory noise, except Boone, who replied with, "I'm fine on my own. Thanks. I won't get lost."**

**Eddie, who was apparently at the head of the group judging by the placement of his beeping noises, played an old patriotic, Enclave-themed war song in order to draw everyone's attention, which succeeded.**

**Then, the little knob on Eddie's front illuminated with a neon-green color. Now, the only clear thing in sight was a floating, glowing green orb. The small light was not strong enough to light up the whole area, but at the very least, Eddie was visible, which meant they could follow his lead through the cave.**

**"Good boy, Eddie!" Sandra exclaimed, petting the robot's metal head.**

**Eddie beeped joyfully, then turned and began leading his human comrades deeper into the cave.**

**They were all silent for about ten minutes, walking cautiously, all focusing on the green orb attached to the floating Eddie ahead of them.**

**Arcade, being almost dragged by Lily, was the only one to notice the strange, subtle noises throughout the cave.**

**It sounded like an odd, rattling-hissing noise ringing through the air, audible from almost every direction.**

**He recognized the sound.**

**Still, despite the darkness surrounding them, Eddie's tiny green light should have been enough to reveal any nightstalkers around...**

**_No,_ he remembered. _The mutation. That's right. They're invisible. _**

**"Guys." He said anxiously. "Watch where you step."  
**

**"Why?" Sandra muttered from ahead.**

**"Because, I... alright, don't react to what I'm about to tell you." Arcade replied. "I think we're... surrounded."**

**Sandra and Raul stopped in front of him, and Lily made a horrific rumbling noise. Boone turned around, whipping out his rifle, guarding the group from the rear.**

**"I said _don't_ react." Arcade began. "Alright... doesn't matter... just stay calm, everyone. Nightstalkers have a keen sense... they can tell if you're afraid, or hostile. If you freeze up... or if you intimidate them..."**

**"How are we gonna know if we're intimidating them?" Sandra said, a little too loudly. "We can't even _see_ them."**

**"I know, but-"  
**

**"Shit! There's one right behind me... I stepped on its tail..." Boone uttered.**

**At once, a terrible hissing roar came from behind. A nightstalker charged at Boone, but thankfully, he was quicker-**

_**BANG.**_

**The nightstalker fell over dead, and everyone else was now turned around, all looking completely shocked. The gunshot echoing throughout the cave was ear-splitting, and made them all jump from their skin.**

**"Alright, you listening everyone? Forget what I just said." Arcade told them. "Now they're all alerted. Don't be calm. Be ready to shoot."**

**The Enclave's tune of war played from Eddie's speakers again, and he hovered forward defensively.**

**Three dog-shaped figures were inching forward, towards the group, all of them cloaked by a chameleon-like cover, making the background behind them shimmer. They all rattled, baring their invisible fangs, preparing to strike-**

**"NOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BABIES!"**

**Lily rocketed forward, yanking the gigantic make-shift sword from her back, and delivering a single, terrifying chop to one of the nightstalkers, cutting it clean in half. Before Sandra could react, Raul had released her hand, heading towards the back of the group, towards Boone, where another nightstalker had appeared... Raul shot it before anyone else knew it was there...**

**Sandra didn't see it-it lunged at her from feet away-**

**When it made contact, she snapped her eyes shut. She expected at any minute to feel the horrible pain, the teeth sinking into her skin... but seconds passed by... she felt nothing...**

**She'd heard it make contact with _something_...**

**Her eyes eased open, and only an inch away from her was Arcade's back. He stood directly in front of her, jerking his leg around, trying to free it from the nightstalker's jaw... but the creature was clamped onto Arcade's ankle, and was not planning on freeing him.**

**"_Agh._.." Arcade moaned heavily as the fangs buried themselves deeper and deeper into his leg... he swore the monster had bitten into his bone...**

**Sandra, now overcome with panic, flipped out her shotgun, aimed-**

_**BANG.**_

**The nightstalker's head exploded, splattering the cave's wall.**

**Arcade stepped back, his leg now throbbing awfully, but he ignored it.**

**"You alright?" Sandra asked.**

**He nodded.**

**Lily was farther ahead than any of them now, and she continued chopping the nightstalkers around her feet, severing their legs and heads, killing them all in a manner most brutal. Entirely lost in a psychotic frenzy, she continued chopping even after the nightstalkers were all dead... now only senselessly beating their lifeless remains...**

**Gunshots continued to ring throughout the cave from somewhere far behind, meaning that Boone and Raul were both slaughtering their own pack of nightsalkers... Sandra wasn't sure how far away they were...**

**"Stop shooting!" Arcade hollered back at them, but they didn't listen. "This cave is going to-"**

**It began.**

**The ground began to rumble, tremoring like a small earthquake... rocks began to fall from above... no one could see them clearly... they hit the cave floor with great force, knocking Arcade and Sandra onto their backs... the boulders continued to fall for nearly a full minute...**

**When it finally ceased, they both sat completely still for what felt like hours. The only sound either of them could hear in the darkness was the exhalation of one another's breaths...**

**"Well. That was delightful." Arcade broke the silence. **

**Sandra heard him reach his feet, the rocky ground crunching underneath his shoes.**

**Arcade approached the massive boulders, which were, as fate would have it, blocking their way out of the cave. He patted them all over, then released a sigh.**

**"We're trapped in here."**


	14. Darkest Hour

**"Let me get this straight." Sandra said, standing. "We're trapped in here... and Boone and Raul are lost on the other side."**

**"Yup. Sounds correct." Arcade agreed, nodding, his tone unrestful.**

**Eddie's green light quivered when he made a few disheartened beeps. If not for the light on Eddie's tiny robotic appendage, they wouldn't be able to see at all. Everything was glowing with a dim, eerie greenness... but at the very least, they could all see one another.**

**"Oh... my..." They both heard the voice of Lily, who was standing yards away, staring down at the remains of the nightstalkers. "My goodness... did I do all this?"**

**Sandra watched Lily for a moment, then turned back to Arcade, who was pacing along the newly formed wall of rocks worriedly.**

**"You... alright?" She asked.**

**"Oh, perfect." He responded, tossing his hands up. "Incredibly spectacular. Infinitely overjoyed. We're trapped in here, our only exit blocked by ten tons of rubble, and I am fan-fucking-tastic."**

**"Hey, its gonna be alright-"**

**"No." He cut her off. "No, its _not_ going to be alright. I tried to warn you about the cazadors. I told you all to stay calm in here, but you all panicked and alerted the wretched dogs. No one listens! I told everyone to stop shooting in this fragile little cave, but everyone else seemed to think it was a brilliant idea to-"**

_**"Would you shut UP for a fucking second!?" **_**Sandra snapped, drawing closer to him.**

**Eddie beeped unhappily as he watched them argue, his antennas drooping downwards.**

**"I'm trying to think of a way out of this, alright?! You don't think I'm a little freaked out right now too?!"**

**Arcade stared at her, his expression completely unreadable, the ominous green light casting a slight glare upon his rectangular glasses, his eyes gazing at Sandra from behind them.**

**"I just-"**

**"NO." Sandra yanked him by the collar, glaring angrily into his face. "You just shut up. _And. Stop. Complaining._ I am _not_ gonna let us die, alright? I'M NOT!"  
**

**Arcade, contrary to what Sandra expected, did not retort negatively. He stood silently for a moment, his eyes stuck on her as her balled-up fist kept a tight hold on his lab coat.**

**"You had a fucking nightstalker wrapped 'round your ankle, remember...?" Sandra snarled through gritted teeth. "I don't fucking regret using my gun in this... fragile... little... fucking... _cave_."**

**They were quiet for another moment, staring into one another. Arcade was almost a foot taller than her, though she still managed to emit a dangerous, threatening vibe as she glared up at him, her jaw poked out to the side, her blue eyes now shining with fury.**

**He slowly, carefully raised his hands in a form of surrender.**

**"I'm sorry." He said so softly, she barely heard him. "I'm... really... sorry."**

**Sandra continued to stare at him, now feeling incredibly conflicted for some reason.**

**She released his collar, then turned away, sighing.**

**"Oh, come now sweeties." Lily said. "Nice children shouldn't fight with each other."**

**"I'm sorry." Sandra said to both of them, facing away.**

**"Ahh... listen... I'm a little on edge, alright? I apologize." Arcade said sincerely. "I'm very sorry... I just... I just set out to help the world somehow, I suppose. Dying trapped in a cave full of snake dogs wasn't exactly how I pictured my life ending... especially before I ever even accomplished anything in life."**

**Arcade heard a small, muffled chuckle escape from Sandra.**

**She turned to him, wearing a humored smile.**

**"You said snake dogs." **

**Arcade gaped at her for a moment.**

**"Yeah...?"**

**"I just... its funny... hearing you say something so... uneducated. Its not you at all." **

**Arcade attempted to grin.**

**"Hey... I'm sorry." Sandra said, coming closer to him. "I didn't mean to snap like that."**

**"Me either." He agreed.**

**"Listen, let's go find the cause of the nightstalker mutation, then we'll worry about getting out of here, alright?"**

**"Alright."**

* * *

**"Boss...?"**

**Raul ran a hand over the rock pile, his face crinkling into a dispirited expression.**

**Boone, just behind him, bit his lip, sighing. "Doesn't look like they're getting out of there."**

**Raul stood silently, stroking the cold rock underneath his hand.**

**"We can't blow the rocks away with explosives... that would cause the entire place to collapse." Boone said.**

**They both went quiet for a few minutes.**

**Then, Boone approached one of the rocks, wrapped his arms around it, and heaved with all his might.**

_**"Nnnnnnngh...!"**_

**The rock did not budge.**

**Boone backed off, exhaling.**

**"Shit... they're screwed." He mumbled.**

**"No they're not." Raul replied.**

**Boone looked at him.**

**"Listen... if there's one thing I learned being held captive and getting the shit beaten out of me by super mutants on a regular basis... its the fact that those sons of bitches are pretty damn strong." Raul explained, gesturing to the exit of the cave. "C'mon."**

**Meanwhile, Sandra, Arcade, Lily, and Eddie were traveling deeper into the cave. They walked for another fifteen minutes or so before, after bypassing a large body of irradiated water, they finally reached a large, open clearing within the cave.**

**It was like a huge, round room tunneled by a gigantic mole of some kind. It appeared to be the end of the cave, and it was inhabited only by two dead bighorners, which had been picked clean of their edible meat... along with a deceased nightkin lying in the corner.**

**"Well... this is it. End of the road." Sandra said, examining the place. "If anything's in this cave... it'll be here. In their nest."**

**Arcade was panting softly.**

**Sandra turned, eyeing him.**

**"You okay?" She asked. "You're breathing pretty hard."**

**Arcade gave her a thumbs up, and a half smile.**

**"Just a little toasty." He said exasperatedly. "Its so hot in here..."**

**Sandra blinked at him, looking taken back.**

**"But its freezing in here. And its snowing outside. How are you burning up?" She wondered.**

**Arcade shrugged, wiping a layer of sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.**

**Sandra narrowed her eyes at him, watching him closely. She stepped towards him, looking both curious and concerned.**

**"You look sick." Sandra told him.**

**"I don't..." Arcade began, his voice trailing off, fading.**

**One of his knees buckled... his strength abandoned him...**

**He collapsed, and if Sandra hadn't caught him, he would've landed face-first on a huge, lumpy rock...**

_**"Hey-!"**_

**Sandra leaped forward, her arms closing around Arcade's torso, her fingers clutching onto him tightly. She kept a firm hold of him, then gently laid him on the ground, in a soft patch of dirt occupied by no rocks.**

**"Sorry..." He groaned, letting his eyes drift shut.**

**"What's wrong?" Sandra asked uneasily, sitting over him, wearing a distressed face. "Tell me what's wrong, don't fall asleep."**

**Arcade used every ounce of his strength to lift his head. He stared down at his leg, at his nightstalker wound.**

**"Yup. That's poison." He grumbled, then rested his head again, breathing heftily.**

**"Poison...?" Sandra gasped.**

**"Nightstalkers... they're partially rattlesnakes... they're poisonous..." Arcade said quietly, fighting to keep his eyes open.**

**"Do I... do I use a prickly pear fruit to heal it?"**

**Arcade shook his head. "Different kind of poison."**

**"What's the cure?"**

**"No cure."**

**Arcade finally gave up, allowing his heavy eyelids to close again.**

**"Don't give me that shit." Sandra scowled. "There's something we can do... tell me... something..."**

**"Stimpack..." Arcade sighed, barely conscious enough to speak. "Please..."**

**Sandra retrieved one of her many stimpacks, then pressed the needle into Arcade's leg, next to his injury.**

**Arcade made a quiet moan. "Yes... physician... heal thyself..."  
**

**"Stay awake." Sandra ordered him. "You'll die if you fall asleep... stay awake."**

**Arcade looked simply unable to manage his own consciousness. He continued to nod off, making Sandra squirm nervously under her skin.**

**"Tell me about something important." She said, staring into his face. "Something important to you. Tell me why you want to stay alive. Tell me about your family... and your goals... and everything that's you. Everything that's Arcade Gannon."**

**When Arcade didn't respond to this, Sandra slid her arm underneath his neck, lifting his head, cradling it. She forced him to face her.**

**"I said, talk to me." Sandra commanded, her eyes burning into his. "Tell me about yourself. Arcade."**

**Arcade peered up at her groggily, his eyes barely open.**

**"Alright..." He whispered weakly. "I was... born... in Navarro... dad died when I was young... never got over it... and I..."**

**He gulped.**

**Sandra listened intently, still trying to hold Arcade's head steadily, so not to give him any neck pains.**

**"That's it..." He said.**

**"Bullshit, tell me more." Sandra retorted. "Keep talking. Open up a little bit... come on... I'm your friend."**

**He took another moment, seeming to struggle with his thoughts.**

**"Close to my mother..." He uttered. "Miss him... my dad... I miss him..."**

**"Good... good... you think he would want you to die in a place like this?" Sandra said. "You better stay awake."  
**

**"I will... now... your turn." Arcade replied sleepily.**

**"What...?"**

**"I told you about myself... now... its your turn. If you talk... I'll listen... I'll stay awake... just keep talking..."**

**"Uh..." Sandra's mind was suddenly scrambled. She was completely unsure of which elements of her past she could comfortably divulge to anyone... "I-I know how you feel. Missing your parents, and everything... my parents died a long time ago... been traveling alone ever since..."**

**When Arcade looked as though he was slipping out of consciousness again, she quickly tried to muster up more personal stories.**

**"Hey, Arcade." Sandra said, giving his head a slight shake. "You inspire me, you know that? You and I... we both kinda came from shitty backgrounds... families dying... all alone... but you took a way better path than I did. You joined the Followers... tried to help humanity... I never gave a shit about that. Well... until... until now, anyway. Lately, I've been... well... more talkative... more open... been wanting to help people more often, too... I feel like I'm becoming a better person... I..."**

**Sandra swallowed, hoping to speak her mind before she lost the nerve to do so.**

**"I... I see who I want to be in you." **

**It was too dark for anyone to notice her cheeks go scarlet.**

**Lily was standing a little ways away, watching them silently.**

**Eddie was floating next to Lily, also watching quietly.**

**"Thanks." Arcade breathed. "That... actually helps..."**

**"Good children inspire grandmaw, too." Lily said, marching towards them. She sat cross-legged on the other side of Arcade, looking down at him and Sandra. "My babies were all so sweet, so well behaved... made grandmaw want to do her best for her little pumpkins. Made me always want to protect my babies."**

**Sandra and Arcade both looked at her. Neither of them realized that they were smiling.**

**"Does my heart so good to see you two getting along, now. You two are so sweet, such sweet little munchkins... makes grandmaw soooo happy. We'll get that nasty poison out of you, don't you worry deary." Lily patted Arcade on the head.**

**"I appreciate that..." Arcade told her, his voice just the slightest bit stronger than before.**

**Sandra glanced at the bite mark on Arcade's ankle.**

**Instantly, a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.**

**When the nightstalker had lunged at her earlier, Arcade had been standing _behind_ her. Then, out of nowhere, he'd appeared in front of her, jerking his leg away from the gnawing nightstalker... he wasn't in the line of danger at all, at first... he jumped in the way himself... almost as if he was purposely baiting the nightstalker... he'd stuck his leg out intentionally...**

**"You got yourself bitten on purpose." Sandra said aloud before she could stop herself, unable to tear her gaze from the wound. "You... you protected me."**

**Arcade said nothing, staring upwards tiredly.**

**"Why would you let it bite you if you knew it would kill you?!" Sandra exclaimed. "That... that's why you were freaking out earlier. You... you knew the poison was gonna kill you. You were afraid of dying."**

**"Well, who isn't?" Arcade replied, showing another partial smile. "Still... I guess... at the end of the day, I'm a sucker for corny heroism... I'd rather die than let someone else die, you know...?"**

**Eddie hovered over Arcade, beeping at him excitedly.**

**"Well... aren't you just the cutest little eyebot. Er... robot. Thing. Whatever you are." Arcade said to Eddie, who beeped proudly in response, bouncing up and down midair.**

**"Lily, can you look around for the source of the nightstalker mutation?" Sandra asked. **

**"Sure, pumpkin. Whatever you need."**

**When Lily stood and walked away, Arcade began to sit up, slowly, propping himself up with his arms.**

**"Y... you okay?" Sandra said.**

**"I think I can sit up now... I _think_." Arcade said, still looking dazed, staring up at the cave ceiling. "And anyway... I need to wrap up that bite, before it gets infected... yeah, I can..."**

**"Sit still, let me do it."**

**Sandra gently applied a dab of her own homemade antibiotic medicine to the wound, then wrapped Arcade's ankle tightly with some of her gauze wrap.**

**Then, they looked at one another for a moment, both searching for the right words.**

**"I think... I think my head's clearing up." Arcade said. "Its freezing in here."**

**"Good." Sandra told him.**

**"Well, I... I can't say I'm experienced in this whole sort of adventurous life-threatening lifestyle, so forgive me if I say the wrong thing... thank you."**

**"You almost got yourself killed for me, why're you thanking me?" Sandra asked.**

**He laughed.**

**"Sweety." Lily addressed her from across the cave room.**

**When they looked over, they spotted her holding the dead nightkin upside-down by one of its legs. The sight was both horribly morbid, and oddly hilarious.**

**"This one has a chewed up stealthboy on him. Those nasty nightstalkers mutated from a broken stealthboy." Lily said.**

**Sandra and Arcade exchanged looks.**

**"At least we got what we came for."**


	15. Crawlin' Outta the Crevice

**Lily took the chewed up stealth boy out of the nightkin's pocket, then allowed the body to flump awkwardly back onto the ground.**

**"Now we just have to find a way out... past all the rocks." Sandra said.**

**Arcade heaved a breath, then stood slowly, testing his ankle. **

**"Seems like it'll hold." He said, standing on one leg, staring at the wrapped-up wound. "Shall we?"**

**"You sure?" Sandra asked him.**

**"I can walk. Let's get out of this hellhole." Arcade answered, smiling.**

**"You're... optimistic all the sudden."**

**"Yeah, well, I survived a deadly dose of snake venom and an avalanche of boulders. I'd call it a good day for me so far."**

**"Fair point..."**

**"Let's go, then."**

**The four of them retraced their steps throughout the cave, lead by Eddie's green light. After a while, they approached the wall of rocks, which, surprisingly, didn't look as solid as it had before... in fact, Sandra thought she saw movement around it... along with the chattering of voices...**

**Three super mutants were working hard, moving the boulders out of the way, clearing a path for Sandra and her comrades.**

**"Boss!" Raul exclaimed, stepping through the opening, spotting her.**

**"Oh..." Sandra stared at all of them, looking incredibly relieved. **

**"A couple of your friends came back into town, said you got yourselves buried in here. We're here to help." The largest of the super mutants, Marcus, explained as he pushed another gigantic rock to the side, making the path even wider.**

**Sandra rejoined her other friends, then the group of humans and super mutants made their way back to Jacobstown. When they returned to Doctor Henry, they saw Rex lying on the surgical table, still unconscious. Doctor Henry explained that Rex would be perfectly fit to travel once he awoke, and that the surgery was a complete success. Rex's new brain had been transplanted, good as new.**

**The doctor offered to let them spend the night in the lodge, and they gratefully accepted. After giving Doctor Henry the chewed stealthboy as evidence of the nightstalker mutation, Sandra and her friends climbed up the stairs, claimed a couple of the largest rooms in the lodge, and buried themselves underneath the blankets. Just before drifting to sleep, Sandra turned her head, glancing at Arcade's bed. He was sitting upright, his face suck in an old pre-war book about economics, and there was a small grin on his face. Just as her sleepiness began to overcome her, she pondered on how Arcade, after being nearly crushed by rocks, killed by snake dogs, and trapped in a cave with seemingly no escape, was in an oddly good mood...**

* * *

**The next day, after retrieving the very happy Rex and saying their goodbyes to Doctor Henry, they headed for the exit of Jacobstown.**

**On the way, Sandra stopped, then approached the bighorner pen, where Lily was standing guard.**

**"Lily, how are you feeling? Since yesterday, I mean... with that fight, and everything..." Sandra asked her.**

**"Oh, I'm alright, sweety." Lily answered, turning, giving her a polite, yet horrifying smile. "I hope you're okay too, pumpkin."**

**"I meant to ask you... what happened in that fight?" Sandra questioned. "You... you looked like you sorta lost control."**

**"Oh... grandmaw's sorry about that, deary... sometimes she listens to Leo when she really shouldn't." **

**Sandra paused.**

**"L-Leo? Who is Leo?"**

**"He's a very bad man... yes you are, Leo, don't try to deny it. He tells me to do things... terrible things... he's the one who makes grandmaw do the chopping, sweety... tells me who to chop. And sometimes, the medicine isn't enough to keep him quiet." Lily explained.**

**_Oh._ Sandra understood. _Its a voice in her head... that's right, nightkin tend to have multiple personality disorder... _**

**"Why do you need medicine? The other nightkin don't take meds, do they?"**

**"Doctor Henry calls them anti-psychotics. I don't know what they do... they just make my memory fuzzy... that's why I only take them at half doses."**

**"Why half doses?" Sandra asked.**

**"Sometimes the medicine makes grandmaw forget things she doesn't want to forget, pumpkin." Lily told her.**

**Then, Lily pulled a tiny holotape from her burlap bag and played it. The audio was what sounded like a bunch of children, all talking and playing with one another, then speaking to their grandmother. A completely unfamiliar voice-one that once belonged to Lily-responded to the children in a soothing, loving manner, then the holotape ended.**

**"Grandmaw wants to remember them." Lily said.**

**"I'm glad you're taking your meds at half doses, then." Sandra replied, now feeling strangely moved by Lily's story. "Its worth the risk to remember your grandchildren."**

**"Of course it is, deary, of course. Family comes first."**

**"We'll come visit you one day, okay? To keep you company." Sandra said.**

**Lily smiled at her.**

**"That'd be lovely, deary."**


	16. Ring-A-Ding-Ding l

**The next two days were unpredictably relaxing. The group traveled back to Freeside, and oddly, they didn't encounter any dangers along the way... no cazadors, no raiders, and no more snake dogs. They spent their time, both during the long walks and the camping rests, conversing, laughing, and trading wasteland stories. Arcade spoke a little more openly, and even Boone seemed to be loosening up, chuckling at jokes instead of stifling his laughs, and participating in the conversations. It was such a refreshing change, that Raul made a point to whisper to Sandra when no one was listening; "You think hell's freezing over yet, boss? Those two seem to be getting happier and happier... its creepy, boss. Better keep an eye on 'em in case they're planning on killing us in our sleep and making off with our stuff."**

**As they marched through Freeside, Eddie circled around Rex, beeping and buzzing at him cutely. Rex was replying with yowls and barks. The two of them seemed to be having a conversation that no one else could understand.**

**"Hey." Arcade speed-walked forward, reaching Sandra's side. "You think we can stop by the Followers before we give Rex back to the King? I just want to check up on things there."**

**"Of course." Sandra answered, nodding.**

**When the group walked into the Old Mormon Fort, Arcade's expression seemed to darken.**

**"God..." He said under his breath, examining the place. "There are even more people here than before... it doesn't look like any of them are getting much treatment, either."**

**It was true; from what Sandra could see, the Followers had run out of room in the tents, and some of the sick or injured locals were sitting or lying outside of the tents, in the dirt. The doctors seemed to be hurrying from one patient to another, attempting to do many things at once.**

**When they walked through the Fort, Julie spotted them.**

**"Arcade, there you are." She said.**

**"Everything... okay?" Arcade asked Julie. "Things look... well... depressing and terrible."**

**Julie made an unamused face.**

**"We've got almost no supplies left. We're barely scraping by... the patients are all getting minimal treatment..."**

**Arcade appeared conflicted.**

**Sandra noticed.**

**"Hey, Julie... I'm here to drop off medical supplies." Sandra told her.**

**"You are?" Julie and Arcade both said simultaneously.**

**"Yeah."**

**Sandra knelt on the ground, then began pulling out numerous different items; stimpacks, fixer, doctors bags, and water mostly. She had nearly fifty stimpacks wrapped together with a rubber band, about ten waters, and seven doctor's bags, along with many anonymous chems scattered around. After Sandra finished pulling all the medical supplies from her bag, the bag had almost completely deflated and emptied. Arcade, Raul, Boone and Julie stared down at the assortment of supplies, all dumbfounded.**

**"All... all of this is for us?" Julie asked. "Who sent it?"  
**

**"I did. I'm not just delivering it as a courier, I got it _for_ you guys. Take it." Sandra replied, smiling.**

**Julie stared at her open-mouthed for a moment.**

**"Th-thank you." She said. "Its been a while since anyone's helped us out so much. I... don't have any way to thank you."**

**"Just let me keep Arcade." Sandra said, grinning, patting Arcade's shoulder. **

**Julie smiled at them all.**

**"Looks like Rex has got a new brain, too." She said, glancing at the joyful cyberdog, who raised his ears and wagged his tail when he noticed her. "You're a gift to Freeside, you know that? All of you are."**

**Sandra and her companions left the Fort shortly afterwards.**

**"I didn't know you were carrying so much medical supplies." Arcade said once they reached the street. "Where on earth were you keeping all of it?"**

**"I've got a lot of people to look after." Sandra told him.**

**"You were carrying all that supplies for _us?_"**

**"Yep. But... I didn't know the Followers were in such bad shape. They needed it more than we did... don't worry about it. I'll replace our meds soon."**

**They all entered the School of Impersonation, then approached the King, who was sitting alone in the entertainment room, watching a few performers on the stage. When Rex galloped forward and hopped onto the King's lap with his two front paws, the King took back, looking surprised. Rex began licking the King furiously, and the King laughed, petting his beloved cyber-friend.**

**"Oh, Rexie, Rexie... easy now, I don't want yer' tongue in my mouth... got a new brain, I see... hahahaha, good Rexie... calm down, now..."**

**The King looked up, noticing Sandra and the others standing on the opposite side of his table.**

**Sandra was watching the reunion happily. She'd never seen Rex so excited before.**

**The King met her eyes, returning the pleased expression.**

**"I can't thank you enough for helping my boy Rex here." He said. "If you need anything... anything at all... just ask. You're a friend to the Kings... and to all of Freeside. If you ever need a room to stay in, a haircut, a bite to eat... you're always welcome here. All of ya'."**

**"Thanks." Sandra said gratefully.**

**"Oh, I almost forgot... here ya' go. Its the least I can do." The King pulled a large leather bag from his pocket, then handed it to her. "There should be about a thousand caps there. Should getcha' by for a little while."**

**"Thanks a lot." Sandra said. "You have no idea how much you're helping me here."**

**"No thanks needed, Queen Bee. You're a King now. Er, uh... a Queen."**

**After giving Rex a few final pets of affection, the group left the School of Impersonation. Eddie was making various distressed noises the entire way out, looking back at Rex sadly.**

**Sandra stared down the long street, seeing the entrance to the strip. Then, she looked the opposite direction, into the rest of Freeside.**

**"What's the matter, boss? You lost?" Raul asked.**

**"Yeah, let's go get that credit check. We've finally got the caps now." Arcade said to her.**

**Boone nodded forward, in the direction of the Strip, seeming to agree with Raul and Arcade.**

**Eddie beeped at her as well.**

**"I... can't." She finally told them.**

**They all gave her odd looks. Eddie made a hiss that sounded like raspy white noise.**

**"Let's go to Mick n' Ralph's. We've gotta replace our medical supplies." Sandra said. "I... I gave away all the medical stuff I was saving up for us. We need to replace that stuff. That's more important than the credit check right now."**

**"You're joking boss. Look at me, I'm beyond medical help." Raul told her, running a hand over his face. "Boone is too much of a stubborn jackass to accept the help... no offense." He glanced back at Boone, who grimaced. "And Arcade here is a _doctor_. We're taken care of. We can replace that shit later. Let's go to the Strip, before your checkered-suited assassin runs for the hills again."**

**Arcade nodded.**

**Sandra looked at all of them, sighing.**

**"I'm not gonna lie... I'm nervous." She said softly.**

**"So am I. Never stopped me." Arcade responded.**

**"I think I'm fast enough on the trigger to back you up, boss. Or have you given up on me already?" Raul added.**

**"We've got your back." Boone told her intensely.**

**Eddie made a series of various beeps, bobbing up and down.**

**Sandra glanced between them all again, making a troubled face.**

**"Alright." She said at last. "Let's go."**

**They strolled through the end of Freeside, then approached the gate guarded by Securitrons.**

**The nearest Securitron confronted Sandra, who submitted to the robot's credit check.**

_** "Credit check accepted. Please move along. Thank you for visiting New Vegas." **_

**Releasing a massive, anxious breath, Sandra lead her friends forward, past the robots, who thankfully did not shoot her down. They pushed the big gates open, entering the heart of sin city, the music seeming to emit from all directions, the dancers and drunken gamblers surrounding one another, talking and laughing carelessly, and the brilliant lights seeming to blind them as they stepped onto the Strip for the first time.**


	17. Ring-A-Ding-Ding ll

**Only minutes after entering the Strip, Sandra was greeted with a familiar figure.**

**"Well howdy, partner!" Victor said, rolling up to her.**

**"What're you doing here?" Sandra asked.**

**"Consider me as your personal welcome-wagon, friend."**

**Sandra glared at him.**

**"You seem to pop up everywhere." She said.**

**"Well, I'll let you in on a secret, see... I can jump from one Securitron to another, and take it over. Just don't ask me how I do it... cause I don't really know. Anyway, partner, I'm here to give you your official invitation. Mr. House wants to see you."**

**"What?!" Sandra stuttered. "You mean-"  
**

**"That's right, partner. You're allowed inside the Lucky 38. You're gonna be the first one in there in over 200 years." Victor informed.**

**Sandra didn't know what to make of it. She stared back at her companions, looking as though she hoped one of them could explain the situation to her... but, of course, none of them could. They all returned her stare, looking just as bewildered as she did.**

**"I see you brought some friends." Victor said. "You can take them inside too... just don't take 'em into the penthouse. Boss only wants _you_ in there, alright?"**

**"A-alright." Sandra said. "But... I need to find Benny-"**

**"Boss knows where Benny is, partner. He wants you to go see him before you go huntin' for fancy-pants."**

**Sandra went quiet, mulling this over.**

**"Okay... let's go... I guess."**

**They headed up the flashing walkway, leading to the towering Lucky 38. The great sealed gates began to open slowly, and hesitantly, Sandra pushed the door open, walking inside, her companions following close behind.**

**The inside of the casino was perhaps the cleanest, most well-kept place she's ever seen. And, judging by the looks on her friends' faces, they all felt the same way. The place was perfectly preserved and untouched, and it seemed to carry the scent of velvet and leather.**

**"This... definitely isn't where I thought I'd be today." Arcade muttered, looking around, fascinated.**

**"I can't believe this, this place has been a legend since before the war." Raul commented.**

**Boone, looking just as interested as the others, said nothing.**

**Sandra stared at the elevator for a moment.**

**She turned to her friends, her expression going blank.**

**"I'll be right back."**

**When she stepped into the elevator, her friends all waved at her. The elevator doors closed, and she felt it carry her up, and up, and up...**

**Her fists curled shut, her heart beginning to pound. It was incredibly nerve racking, not only being purposely separated from her companions, but being inside the Lucky 38, of all places... that untouchable fortress, that ominous, glowing figure, always visible from almost any location in the Mojave wasteland, shining over the rest of the world almost arrogantly, reminding everyone in Nevada who ruled the Mojave, the city of sin... and here she was, standing in its elevator, about to have a business meeting with the mysterious ruler of New Vegas... just a nothing-special, walk-the-wasteland courier, marching into the God-like figure that was the Lucky 38, like someone had left her a key under the doormat...**

**When the elevator stopped, Sandra stepped out, examining he beautiful, baffling penthouse. _This was the top of the top_, she knew. The Mojave was visible in every direction out the huge, wrap-around windows, and down the nearby stairs was a monstrous screen, displaying the face of a very old, pre-war mastermind, someone Sandra had never seen, but someone she recognized right away. **

**_Mr. House._**

**Sandra stepped down the stairs and approached the screen.**

**"This meeting has been a long time coming, hasn't it?" The voice of Mr. House echoed from the speakers. **

**"What do you want with me? I'm just a courier." Sandra asked the screen.**

**"Oh, don't play dumb... you've been playing a high-stakes game ever since that chip was handed to you. Now... before we get to business, I have to ask... what do you think of my city?" House said.**

**Sandra took a moment.**

**"I've never seen anything like it." She told him. "But... I prefer the wasteland, to be honest."**

**"Oh, you're not going to give me that _beauty of humanity_ lecture, now are you? I put quite a lot of work in preserving this city. Its a beacon of hope and dreams for the people's misplaced trust in luck, and at the same time, its the perfect business." House replied. "Now, I'd like to get down to brass tax, if you don't mind... thankfully I ended up with you, instead of that other courier... something tells me he wouldn't have been quite so reasonable and civil..."**

**_He takes a lot of pride in a city full of gamblers, crooks, and hookers_, Sandra thought bitterly.**

**"An ex-employee of mine stole something from me... something priceless. I believe you know what it is. I want you to go retrieve it, and then, return to me. I have an offer that I'm positive you wouldn't refuse."**

**"What, money?" Sandra asked.**

**"Oh, no, something far more valuable than money... although there will be plenty of that, too. Come back to me with the chip, and I'll pay you. Then we can discuss things further." House instructed.**

**Sandra, who'd already been planning to pay Benny a visit to retrieve her package, didn't see a problem with this plan. **

**"What's up?" Arcade asked when Sandra stepped out of the elevator shortly after, returning to the casino floor.**

**"He wants me to get his chip back, then..." She paused. "Then work with him. Weird. Whatever, let's get going."**

**Sandra lead them all outside, still trying to shake the thought of Mr. House from her mind. She had something more important to deal with now; coming face to face with the sleezy, cold hearted bastard who'd tried to do away with her. It was bizarre, because she was unsure how she felt exactly; angry, nervous, captivated by the lights of Vegas, confused by the offer of Mr. House...**

**They drew closer to The Tops Casino, and Sandra, gazing up at it, gulped, forcing down her anxious feelings. All of them walked into the casino quietly, all thinking along the same lines, all wondering what to expect whenever they'd finally found Benny.**

**Before they could explore the casino, one of the men behind the counter hollered at her, stopping her.**

**"Hang on there, baby doll. You can't carry weapons around in here. Let me hold onto them for ya'." He said.**

**Sandra and her friends placed all their weapons on the counter.**

**"Where's Benny? I've got some business with him." Sandra asked the man, leaning over the counter.**

**"Over there somewhere, talking with his buddies." The guy answered, swatting in the direction of the rest of the casino.**

**"I just thought you should know..." Sandra began in a hushed tone. "You're gonna get screwed out of a job pretty soon. You think Benny is buddy-buddy with you guys? He stole a platinum chip from Mr. House, and he's planning something... something he's stabbed a lot of people in the back for."**

**"What?" The guy whispered. **

**"He shot me in order to steal that chip. Don't think he wouldn't do the same to you guys." Sandra said.**

**"Oh, damn... I mean, I always knew he was a little crooked, but... okay, if what you're saying is true, I wanna know. Take this key." He handed her a shiny, gold-plated suite key. "Go snoop around in Benny's suite. See if you find anything strange. Oh, and, uh... here. Take all your weapons back. Just don't shoot up the place."  
**

**Sandra, smirking, concealed her weapon, and so did her companions. They made their way into the casino; and then, she spotted him, wearing the same sleek, checkered suit he had been the night he'd ambushed her. Just as they came within a rock's throw of him, one of his buddies pointed her out. Benny turned around, raising his eyebrows, looking completely shocked.**

**"What in the goddamn...?" He uttered, entirely befoggled. "Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves... like smooth baby skin..."**

**"I think you need on work on your aim, bro." Sandra said coldly, taking a step forward.**

**Benny's bodyguards all reached for their holstered guns-Sandra's companions did the same-**

**Benny held up a hand, stopping his guards from attacking.**

**Everything went quiet for a split second, tension filling the air.**

**"I hit what I was aiming for, sister. Guess you just had brains to spare." Benny said. "Maybe now I can get some sleep at night, knowing you didn't die."**

**Sandra scowled. His words were as meaningless and empty as a New Vegas pastor.**

**"I need the chip." She said straightly. "I won't attack you. Just give me the chip."**

**"Listen, baby... we've got a lot to offer each other, you and I. You don't wanna toss me aside that easily."**

**"No, what I _want_ to do is blow your stupid fucking head off. But I'm not gonna stoop to your level of shooting people in the head. Just give me the chip."**

**"Tell you what, baby doll... we can talk in my room. I'll even give you the key... and to show you I'm an honest sport, here. Take a few caps too." Benny handed her a key, and a small bag of caps. Sandra didn't bother counting them.**

**"Let me finish my business down here, and I'll meet you upstairs real soon, alright baby doll?" **

**Sandra glared at him hatefully.**

**Uneasefully, she turned and departed Benny's company. She and her friends stepped into the nearest elevator, and minutes later, they stepped out, into Benny's room. They stood around patiently for about five minutes, until the intercom next to the door activating with a loud, annoying _bzzzzzzzzt._**

**"Hey, baby, listen... this little meet n' greet of ours? Its not gonna happen." Benny's voice came through the speaker. Sandra's breath slowed, her blood beginning to boil. "Sorry, baby doll. I can't take the risk of you getting the jump on me. Besides, there's a lot more at stake here than our little feud. I'm sending my buds up there to finish the job... sorry for the double cross. That's life in the big city."**

**"You two-faced FUCK!" Sandra bellowed into the speaker, thoroughly enraged. **

**"Baby, I know I'm a slimy trickster. That don't change the rules of the game."**

**"Benny!" Sandra screamed.**

**The intercom went silent. For a split second, she thought Benny had left.**

**"I like it when you say my name." His voice returned a moment later.**

**Sandra glimpsed back at all of her friends, who were grasping hold of their weapons, looking in all directions, expecting danger.**

**"Don't send anyone up here, alright?" Sandra asked him. "Just... just let us go, and you'll never hear from me again."**

**"Sorry, baby. There's too much at risk here for me to keep you vertical."**

**"Benny, please." Sandra asked. "I promise... please."**

**There was another moment of silence from the intercom.**

**"Sheeeeesh..." Benny's voice spoke again. "Am I actually gonna let you live...? Damn, what's come over me...?"**

**Sandra let a breath of relief escape her.**

**"I better not find you on my tail, baby. I'm really sticking my neck out for you here."**

**"You won't." Sandra assured.**

**When the intercom died, Sandra faced her friends again, all of them staring at her.**

**"Well, we'll have to figure out how to get the chip later, I guess." She told them. "At least we..."**

**_At least we're all alive_, she wanted to say, but for some reason, she didn't.**

**"This isn't over. We might not have the chip back yet, but we've got Benny's suite key. Let's go poke around, maybe we'll find out what he was up to." Sandra said.**

**All of them ventured upstairs and entered Benny's suite; the biggest, flashiest suite in The Tops.**

**They wandered around the rooms aimlessly until, behind the door in the far back, Sandra found-not a bathroom or a bedroom-but instead, a great gaping hole in the wall, leading to a small, secret room containing a terminal, and a strange looking Securitron. The Securitron didn't seem threatened by their presence; in face, it had an eerily happy face plastered on its screen.**

**They all stood silently for a moment, watching the Securitron.**

**"Hi! Hello! Good to meet you!" It said in an overly friendly voice.**

**Sandra came forward, examining it.**

**"Who are you? What're you doing in here?" She asked.**

**"Oh! Good question! Well, long story short, I'm just a Securitron. Benny calls me Yes Man."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'm programmed to be so helpful. I answer any questions he gives me."**

**"What do you know about the platinum chip?"**

**"Oh, Benny needed that to kill Mr. House and take over New Vegas." Yes Man told her, sounding oddly casual.**

**Boone, Raul, and Arcade all exchanged faces, and Sandra merely stared at Yes Man, looking perplexed.**

**"You're very... forthcoming with that information." Sandra said.**

**"I'm programmed to answer any and all questions asked of me. I guess nobody bothered to restrict who I answer questions for. That was probably pretty dumb, huh?" Yes Man elaborated.**

**_I see_, Sandra thought. _This is how Benny orchestrated the whole thing._**

**"What do you know about the courier Benny shot?" Sandra asked.**

**"I knew she was carrying the platinum chip, and I knew exactly where Benny should wait for her." Yes Man said.**

**"Yeah? Do I look familiar to you?" Sandra asked, stepping forward. "Because _I'm_ the courier Benny shot."**

**"Hahaha... I know that's not true, because you still have a head." Yes Man replied.**

**"I'm serious." Sandra told him firmly, her eyes burning into his cartoony face.**

**Yes Man went quiet for a few seconds.**

**"I... probably shouldn't have taken so much pride in how I set that up, huh?" He said. "I feel really bad right now."**

**"Good." Sandra said. "But... you can't go against your programming, I guess. So, Yes Man... let's say I wanted in on this little job of Benny's. Maybe I want to take over Vegas. Then what?"**

**"Well, then I'd have to help you. I mean, its pretty obvious Benny wouldn't want me to, but hey... not my fault I can't say no." Yes Man answered. "Come back to me when House is out of the picture, and we'll go from there."**

**Sandra and her friends returned to the casino floor, then exited The Tops. None of her companions had yet formulated a casual way of asking her what her plan was, but before any of them could ask her, just outside of The Tops, a suited man rushed up to them.**

**"The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you." He said creepily. **

**Sandra didn't recognize him until he spoke. She'd heard that thin, eerie voice somewhere before... **

**_Yes,_ she remembered._ Nipton. The Legion leader with the dog-shaped hat. Vulpes Inculta._**

**"Here is the mark of Caesar. He has invited you to speak with him. Any and all crimes you've preformed against the Legion are forgiven. Caesar will not extend this mercy for you a second time." Vulpes handed her the mark.  
**

**After giving her a brief, intense stare, Vulpes walked away, leaving Sandra holding an odd, gold-ish object, which was apparently the mark of Cesar.**

**Sandra stared after him, still baffled by how very different he looked than the day she saw him in Nipton. The memory sent a chill down her spine.**

**"Excuse me." A stranger said.**

**An NCR soldier stood before her, handing her a letter.**

**"Its from ambassador Krocker. He wants to speak with you." The soldier said, then he too departed.**

**"Heh. Suddenly I'm the most important person in the world." Sandra mumbled, looking down at the letter and the mark she held in both of her hands. "Shows the true colors of the world, don't it?"**

* * *

**"Cesar has the platinum chip." Mr. House said when Sandra returned to the penthouse.**

**"How?"**

**"It seems when Benny slipped out from under you, Cesar caught him in order to lure you there. This is fortunate. I need you to go to the Fort and install the platinum chip in my underground bunker there. It will upgrade the Securitrons. You'll be paid double what I offered earlier." House went on. "Remember what I showed you in the basement earlier? The Securitrons functioning beyond their basic defense programming? If you get to the Fort and install the platinum chip, all the Securitrons will be unstoppable. Then I'll have New Vegas under my thumb for another two-hundred years. And you... well, you'd have anything your heart would desire."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"I'll do that, then."**

**Then, Sandra turned-but did not leave the penthouse.**

**Instead, she used the nearby terminal to open the door on the left of the large screen. When the doors slid open, Sandra went inside, located another terminal, unlocked the final door, and entered the control room.**

**It was unlike any other room; very technical, very dark, and not at all comforting. The pod at the end of the metal walkway, Sandra assumed, must have inhabited the ancient Mr. House.**

**The third terminal allowed her to open the pod. The pod rose from its horizontal position, and steam floated from the machine... the door opened, only to reveal a scrawny, wrinkled, corpse-like man hooked to an uncountable amount of wires. To say he looked like a ghoul was a huge understatement.**

**"Why... have you... done this..." Mr. House croaked. "So... much... work... undone..."**

**"You're not the ruler of New Vegas anymore, Mr. House. The locals in Freeside and the people in the surrounding communities aren't getting any help from you, the NCR, or the Legion. Its gotta stop somewhere." Sandra told him formally. "I'm sorry... but you've been here too long. I won't kill you, but I'm disabling the network from your control. I'm in control now."**

**"No! Don't disable cerebral... please... just... kill... me..." House pleaded.**

**Sandra did not oblige. She disabled cerebral on the terminal, then left the room without another word, Mr. House now stuck helplessly to his life support network..**

**It was unthinkable, knowing she now had control over the most powerful city in the Mojave... that she was the master of the Lucky 38... it felt like a dream. It did not seem real in the slightest bit. Something Benny once said played through her mind, though she wasn't sure why... _Ring-A-Ding-Ding. _**

**Sandra smiled to herself. _Ring-A-Ding-Ding_... she liked the sound of that.**

**After returning to her friends in the casino, she greeted them all with a broad grin, followed by a few, confident, pride-filled words. She opened her arms, almost as though she wanted to pull all of her friends into a tight, spine-snapping hug.**

**"Ring-A-Ding-Ding, baby. The House has gone bust!"**


	18. Well, Hell's Bells

**"What song is this?" Sandra asked, placing her third martini cup on the counter, empty.**

**"Its called Hell's Bells." Arcade told her. "Some pre-war band. They play pre-war rock in here a lot, actually..." He glanced around, examining the inside of the Atomic Wrangler.**

**Raul and Boone were sitting at a nearby table, both trying to balance a shot glass on one of Eddie's antennas, laughing.**

**Sandra and Arcade sat at the bar. The place was packed; it was almost one in the morning. The air wreaked of smoke and whiskey, and the gamblers were acting as obnoxious and loud as always.**

**Arcade rested his head upon his hand, sighing, his expression seeming deflated.**

**"What's wrong?" Sandra asked him, peering at his face. "Today's a good day! Drinks are on me! Come on... " She leaned closer, speaking in a softer voice. "We own the Lucky 38 now. We're set for life!"**

**"Yes, well, unfortunately I was born with a peculiar personality disorder which hinders my ability to take pleasure in only _my_ contentment. Just because we're sitting pretty doesn't mean anything else in the world has changed." Arcade grumbled.**

**Before Sandra could respond to this, an unfamiliar, muscular man in a tank top sat on the other side of Arcade, staring at him very noticeably.**

**"Can I help you?" Arcade asked the man.**

**The man raised his brows, propping his elbow in the table, giving Arcade a tender, sensual look.**

**"Right. Not interested, thanks." Arcade said, turning away. The man walked off.**

**Sandra, watching, frowned.**

**"That's the third one." She said. "Why do you keep turning the guys away?"**

**"What did I do to leave the impression on you that I sleep with random bar guys?" Arcade asked her.**

**"Nothing, just... earlier, you told me you'd only ever been romantically interested in men, so I figured..."**

**Sandra trailed of. Arcade eyed her.**

**"Have _you_ been sending these random guys to me all night?" He asked. **

**"I thought it might cheer you up." Sandra shrugged. "I'm sorry."**

**"You just assume I..." Arcade looked away.**

**"Assume what?" Sandra said.**

**"I've only ever been with men because men are the only ones who've ever been interested." Arcade told her, not looking at her. "I didn't mean to leave the impression that I'm _only_ attracted to men. I... well... I'm bisexual. There, I said it. I tend to end up with men, because women aren't interested. I told you before... I'm boring."**

**Sandra took a moment.**

**"So... would you rather me set you up with a woman?" She asked.**

**Arcade faced her, meeting her gaze.**

**They stared at one another for a moment.**

**Then, he looked away again, exhaling heavily.**

**"Tonight, on the Atomic Wrangler Reality Show; Arcade gets a date." Raul said from the table behind them. "Man? Woman? Ghoul, or mutant? Stay tuned!"**

**Arcade gave him a quick, snarky face.**

**Sandra repressed a laugh.**

**"Another one, please." Sandra told one of the Garret twins, holding up her empty martini glass.**

**"You're going to find Cotton Wood Cove tomorrow, aren't you?" Arcade said. "Don't drink so many of those things. You'll end up with a hangover."**

**"You're coming with me." Sandra replied. "You're coming too, aren't you?"**

**"Marching into the mouth of hell out of sheer academic curiosity? No, I'm not. Not for Cesar's sake." Arcade said.**

**"We're going to the bunker to upgrade the Securitrons. We're not going to work for the Legion." Sandra told him. "We'll just hear what he has to say, upgrade the robots, and get out."**

**Arcade studied her.**

**"Well... apart from aborting the plan entirely... that's the best thing you could have said. Just be careful when we get there. If things don't go down his way, he might not let us out as easily as he let us in." He said.**

**Sandra nodded.**

**When the Garret brother set a new martini on the counter, Sandra lifted it and swallowed it in two gulps flat. **

**Arcade stared at her wordlessly.**

**"I need to go get some sleep. We've got a road trip tomorrow." Sandra said, setting the empty glass down. "Goodnight, guys. Don't stay up too late, we have to leave tomorrow, remember... I'll be crashing at the King's place..."**

**When Sandra stood, her balance swayed slightly. Arcade watched her as she headed out the door.**

**"Tough break." Raul said, claiming Sandra's previous seat, next to Arcade. "No love for you tonight."**

**Arcade said nothing.**

**"Hey, I'm only messing with you." Raul added, noticing the expression on Arcade's face. "Don't look like such a broke-dick dog."**

**"I think I'm gonna go too. To get some sleep." Arcade said, reaching his feet. "Probably shouldn't let her wander around Freeside by herself in the middle of the night half intoxicated anyway. Goodnight, guys."**

**Raul watched Arcade until he was outside and out of sight.**

**"So its like that, huh." Raul murmured, staring at the door. "Well, hell's bells. I'm gonna have to talk to him about the birds and the bees pretty soon."**


	19. Cassidy Caravans

**"God dammit." Sandra moaned. "What a waste of time."**

**"If you didn't want the job, why did you take it?" Raul asked, peeking over at the sheet of paper in her hand.**

**"Because... money." Sandra murmured, stuffing the paper into one of her pockets none too carefully.**

**"So, we're supposed to find this Cassidy girl and have her sell out her caravan to the NCR's Crimson Caravan?" Arcade said. "Man... the NCR just wants to bleed every independent business dry, doesn't it."**

**"I took the job as a side-task. I didn't realize how far out of our way it was until..." Sandra sighed. "We'll get to Cotton Wood Cove eventually. Cesar can wait."**

**As the group continued walking away from Freeside and Vegas, the city walls, lights, and music began to fade further and further from their sight and sound. **

**Sandra, who was wearing her usual sheriff duster-now slightly sewn, stitched, and armored with a few leather damage resistant pads along the chest and shoulders-straightened her collar, then slid the sunglasses onto her nose more firmly. The bandanna keeping her short, stringy, crimson-red hair out of her eyes was, as always, tied around her forehead stylishly.**

**She lead her friends deeper into the wastes, and as they traded conversation and covered more ground, they barely noticed the time fly by.**

* * *

**An entire day had passed, and the group found themselves standing at the foot of a gigantic hill. It was occupied only by a few broken pre-war vehicles, and at the top of the hill was the shadow of two monstrous human figures shaking hands. Once they traveled up the steep hill, they found an NCR-run camp known as the Mojave Outpost.**

**The group snooped around the area, only to find almost nothing but male soldiers patrolling the area. No females in sight, which meant that Cassidy could be anywhere. None of them had the slightest clue where to look.**

**"Forget it, let's go to the bar." Sandra said a while later, annoyed. "We can grab a bite to eat and take a break."**

**No one argued. **

**They entered the bar and claimed seats at the counter. Sandra didn't notice that she'd chosen a seat right next to a stranger... a female stranger.**

**Arcade, sitting on her other side, observed her.**

**"Sandra." He said quietly. "Look to your right."**

**"What? Listen, I'm really tired of running all over the Mojave on everyone else's wild goose chases, I just wanna relax-"**

**"Sandra, look."**

**Arcade pointed at the stranger beside Sandra.**

**It was a female, one with ginger red hair tied into a bunched up ponytail. Her thin body was layered with a small, light-brown leather coat, and her face was resting on her hand. Although the girl seemed to have an uncommonly beautiful face, her expression made the beauty almost unrecognizable. She leaned forward, her eyes hidden under the rim of her hat.**

**"Keep those eyes up and turning, or I'll send 'em spinnin'." The girl uttered when she realized she was being stared at.**

**Arcade and Sandra both made faces.**

**"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not eye-balling you." Sandra replied irritably. "I'm looking for someone... the owner of a caravan here. Cassidy Caravans. You know anything about them?"**

**The girl looked up, her shiny hazel eyes now focused intently on Sandra's ocean blue ones.**

**"I'm Rose of Sharon Cassidy." The girl told her in an oddly cold tone. "Cass."**

**"Oh, okay. I've got something for you." Sandra pulled the crinkled paper from her pocket and laid it before Cass. "The Crimson Caravan wants to buy your Caravan. The terms seem fair."**

**"No." Cass responded without a second's thought.**

**"Why not? The terms are-"**

**"Look, if someone came along offering you a sack of caps for your name, would _you_ take it?" Cass asked. "Besides... the Caravan's out. My Caravan got ambushed... killed all my guys, burned all the cargo. You wouldn't be buying anything but the slip of paper keeping me here."**

**Sandra stole a glimpse at the shot glass in Cass's hand.**

**"Is that why you're drinking?" Sandra asked, then continued on when Cass shot an aggravated look at her. "Because your friends died, I mean. Sorry for prying, but... why hold onto the Caravan if you don't _have_ a Caravan anymore?"**

**"Because its mine." Cass told her. "My dad'd turn in his grave if he knew I sold our name for anything. I know you came all this way, and that takes guts these days... but I'm not selling. I don't care what the terms are. Sorry."**

**Sandra peered at the shot glass again. She couldn't think of anything else to say to change Cass's mind... **

**Then, a thought hit her.**

**Perhaps she was going about it the wrong way. **

**"I'll drink you for it." Sandra said.**

**Arcade made a mildly appalled expression, but Sandra didn't see it.**

**Cass smirked.**

**"You really think you can drink _me_ under the table?"**

**"You'd be surprised." Raul poked his head out from behind Arcade. "I've seen her hold some pretty heart-stopping stuff."**

**Boone nodded in agreement.**

**Arcade was the only one who didn't seem entirely okay with the situation, but he remained silent.**

**"Alright, your funeral." Cass told her. "Come back when you've got the whiskey to-"**

**"I've got something a lot stronger than whiskey." Sandra said. "Raul, can we borrow some of your Mexican poison?"**

**"Sure, boss." Raul said, his tone now revealing the slightest bit of reluctance. "If you're using my tequila... you'd better be a lot more careful about it. It ain't whiskey, and it ain't beer, boss."**

**"I know that." Sandra said. "It tastes a lot better than whiskey, though."**

**They each filled two shot glasses with the tequila. Sandra and Cass both took the first shot with no difficulty whatsoever.**

**The second shot was exactly the same, with no hesitation at all.**

**"A soldier just came in and asked me to go see the guy who runs this place... Jackson." Boone said, grabbing their attention. "Something about pest control... clearing up the roads for them. Why they want a First Recon sniper for pest control... eh... whatever. I'll be back in a while."**

**"I'll go too." Raul said, following Boone. "Might as well make some caps."**

**Boone and Raul left the bar.**

**Sandra and Cass shared a small meeting of eyes, then swallowed their third shots whole.**

**Arcade, looking away, sighed.**

**When they filled their glasses with the fourth shot, Cass looked up at Sandra.**

**"You alright?" **

**"Hell yeah, you?"**

**They both gulped their fourth shot.**

**"Alright, alright, enough." Cass said, placing the empty glass down. "I can see it in your eyes, you're willing to drink yourself dead before you let me win. Here... I'll sign."**

**Cass scribbled her name onto the paper, then took a long moment staring at it.**

**"Didn't realize how much I was carrying around with the name." She said.**

**Sandra poured herself a fifth shot. "Glad you feel better."  
**

**"What're you doing? She already signed the paper." Arcade asked.**

**"We both had four shots, which means we tied. I don't wanna tie. I wanna win." Sandra said, then swallowed the fifth shot.**

**Cass snickered.**

**A warm, fuzzy sensation spread through Sandra beginning from her stomach. **

**"Whatterya' gonna do now?" Sandra asked.**

**"Dunno... maybe travel. Got nothing keeping me here now." Cass said, looking down in thought.**

**"You could some with us."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Why not? I need someone who knows the roads. And you probably wanna get out of this place and find something new to do... maybe a new job somewhere else."**

**Cass took a moment.**

**"Yeah..." She mumbled. "Guess so. Just give me another night... I'll be ready to leave tomorrow. Let me go tell Jackson."**

**Cass stood, leaning on the counter for a small moment (the tequila only just beginning to hit her), then she headed for the door and left the bar.**

**"We should make camp." Sandra told Arcade. "We should find a place outside the outpost to spend the night... I'm so tired... c'mon..."**

**The both of them stood, and Sandra took a side step, grasping her head, forcing herself still for a moment. For some reason, she seemed to be dizzier than she had been upon entering the place...**

**"Easy there." Arcade grabbed Sandra's arm gently, then began for the door.**

**"I'm fine, I can walk by myself."**

**"Uh-huh. I can see that."**

**"Come on... I don't need your help..."**

**"Sure, sure, whatever you say."**

**Despite Sandra's best efforts of maintaining herself, Arcade still kept a firm hold of her all the way.**

**When the two of them entered the outskirts of the outpost, the sun was setting, and Boone and Raul hadn't yet returned from their pest-exterminating field trip. They chose a small abandoned campfire and sat beside it.**

**After Arcade creating a moderately sized fire, he sat about a foot away from Sandra, staring into it.**

**Everything seemed a bit too quiet in the minutes following.**


	20. Independent Vegas

**"Sandra."**

**Sandra glanced at him. Arcade returned her gaze, seeming distant.**

**"You're the one who's really in charge of Vegas now. I mean... it seems like there's going to be an all-out war between the NCR and the Legion soon. Things are going to get intolerably hectic. Where do we-your friends-end up in all this?"**

**"Whaddoya' mean?" Sandra wondered.**

**"I mean, I've wanted to strive for an Independent Vegas ever since I joined the Followers. Now... you hold all that power in the palm of your hand. Are you going to do something about the current situation? Are you going to drive the NCR and the Legion away somehow, like you did Mr. House?" Arcade went on.**

**"Yeah, of course." Sandra said simply.**

**Arcade glared at her seriously.**

**"But you haven't got the means." He said. **

**"Securitrons." Sandra told him. "I have all of them at my disposal now. I have an army of soldiers that can't die, because they aren't human. And once they're upgraded, they'll be almost invincible."**

**"Fair point." Arcade nodded half-heartedly. "But I... want to help you."**

**"You _do_ help me."**

**"No, I mean... with Vegas."**

**Arcade took a long moment of silence, appearing to be setting his thoughts in order.**

**"I... couldn't tell you this around everyone else. I don't want them to know just yet." He began. "I was born into a group called the Enclave. The pre-war government."**

**Eddie, who was floating in front of them, beeped at Arcade, then played his usual patriotic fighting theme from his little speakers.**

**"Yeah, you would know about them." Arcade said to Eddie. "He's an eyebot. One of the Enclave's tools... Eddie's made from their technology. Anyway... my father, he was one of them... he and his unit, I was friends with them. They were like family. But the Enclave... they didn't always do things the right way. They did a lot of bad things. Terrorized communities, kidnapped people... and eventually someone stopped them. When the Enclave diminished, my father's unit and I fled, along with most of the other surviving members."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"I want to do my part in the winning of independent Vegas. I... think we should gather my father's old unit up before the shit hits the fan at Hoover Dam. They can help us win the war. No one would be expecting power-armored soldiers or vertibirds. I never told you... or anyone, for that matter... because the Enclave isn't exactly _liked_ across the wasteland. Anyone who's former Enclave usually gets persecuted or killed by NCR or Brotherhood." Arcade explained.**

**"Alright, we can do that." Sandra agreed.**

**Arcade stared at her.**

**"You hardly even thought about it."**

**"So?"**

**Arcade gave her a peculiar look.**

**Sandra, in return, smiled.**

**"Don't worry so much, alright?" She said. "Independent Vegas is gonna happen. I'll make sure it does."**

**"So... you don't care at all that I'm former Enclave?"**

**"No, why should I?"**

**"Well, its just..." Arcade bit his lip. "You know what the Enclave's done in the past, right?"**

**"Yeah. That has nothing to do with you, though. And even if it did, what... am I supposed to hate you for it? I know you well enough to know I don't hate you, past be damned." Sandra told him thoroughly.**

**"Good..." Arcade released a relieved breath. "I was a bit scared, telling you that. I thought you might turn me in to the NCR or something."**

**"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm a complete snitch for the NCR, Arcade." Sandra mocked.**

**When they spotted Raul an Boone climbing up the steep hill, they went quiet.**


	21. The Dreaded Legion

_**It was horrendous. **_

_**Sandra hadn't seen anything like it since Hopeville...**_

_**The town of Nipton had been completely eradicated, black smoke clouds emitting from some of the houses, and on the town's main road were crosses. The crosses were occupied by nearly dead powder gangers, hanging by their wrists, waiting for death.**_

_**Sandra, Raul, and Eddie were walking slowly through the heart of the town, staring at the sight in awe.**_

_**Men dressed in red attire were emerging from the large building down the road. The leader of the group, wearing odd headware made from the head of a dog, spotted her, a terrifying, subtle smile forming on his face.**_

_**"Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates." The man said to her in a thin, creepish voice. "Its useful that you happened by. I want you to see... to observe and memorize every detail... and when you move on, tell everyone what lessons Caesar's Legion has taught here."**_

_**Sandra was quiet for a moment, trying to muster up a response. The shock of the bodies and crucified powder gangers was still purely fresh on her mind.**_

_**"This is... unforgivable." Sandra finally said, glancing at the town, then back to the dog-headed Legionaire.**_

_**"All crimes are unforgivable. If you feel strongly about it, attack us, and soon you won't feel a thing."**_

**"Sandra." **

**Arcade gave her a single pat on the shoulder, startling her back into reality.**

**They were walking an empty street, which, according to her Pip-Boy, was in the direction of Cotton Wood Cove. And Sandra, at the head of the group, was completely dazed.**

**"Sorry... just had a flashback." Sandra said quietly, staring forward blankly.**

**Arcade observed her.**

**"Looks like a bad one." He replied.**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"I'm not looking forward to seeing the Legion again." She told him. "Much less being in their camp. I... I've seen what they do."**

**Raul, who remembered their encounter in Nipton, nodded to himself as he listened to their conversation from feet behind them.**

**"I'm not looking forward to it either." Arcade said. "But... we're doing this for Vegas's independence. It needs to be done."**

**"Is this what you all do?" Cass asked Boone, both of them walking at the far back of the group. "Just wander around and accept random invitations for jobs..."**

**Boone glared forward silently.**

**Cass gave him an irritated look.**

**"You _could_ answer me when I talk." She said a little more loudly.**

**Boone glanced at her.**

**"Yeah. This is what we do."**

**"What're you so damn dark and angry about?" Cass asked. "Its depressing as shit."**

**"Legion kidnapped my wife." Boone responded gravely. **

**There was a moment of silence between them, during which Cass was staring very closely at Boone.**

**"You're gonna kill him, aren't you." Cass said very softly, so no one else could hear. "You're gonna wait until you're all in the middle of camp and kill Cesar."**

**"Don't spoil the surprise." Boone whispered. "I'll wait until Sandra and Arcade finish their little robot job... then I'll kill the son of a bitch."**

**They were quiet for a few seconds.**

**"How'd you know what I was planning...?" Boone asked her.**

**"I can tell by your face. I've felt that way before." Cass said. "Wanted to find out who killed all my friends and destroyed my Caravan. I was hell-bent on finding them and finishing them off... but I didn't have any leads. No idea who did it."**

**Boone nodded, seeming to understand.**

**After passing Camp Searchlight, they approached the top of a hill, which apparently lead to Cotton Wood Cove. As they followed the hill downwards, all of them seemed to experience the same, sinking, sickening feeling of dread as they drew closer and closer to, as Arcade had described, the mouth of Hell itself.**

**Halfway down the hill, they were approached by a red-wearing Legionaire, who darted up the hill to confront them.**

**"Halt! What business have you in Cotton Wood Cove outsider?" He demanded.**

**"I was invited." Sandra told him, holding up the Mark of Cesar.**

**The Legionaire marched away, allowing them to pass.**

**When they approached the camp, Legion members could be seen all over; at the tents, patrolling the buildings, and sitting at campfires. Boone and Arcade were both wearing expressions of distaste and outright disgust, trying not to meet any of the Legion members' eyes, while Sandra and Raul seemed to be reliving their visit to Nipton, both looking incredibly uncomfortable.**

**They came closer to the dock, which extended into the crystal clear lake. A single Legion member stood waiting for her.**

**"You have to go by yourself. Only you bear the Mark of Cesar." The Legion member told her. "Your friends can wait here."**

**"Not gonna happen." Raul said forwardly.**

**Boone shook his head, staring daggers at the Legion member.**

**"You're not separating us." Arcade told him.**

**The Legion man stared at Arcade.**

**"You are permitted." He said. "But only you."**

**Sandra's companions all exchanged faces.**

**"Only me?" Arcade said. "Why me?"**

**"You may take him. The others must wait for you here." The Legionaire said, turning back to Sandra.**

**Sandra and Arcade looked at one another.**

**"We'll be back soon, guys." Sandra told Boone, Raul, Cass, and Eddie, who all looked particularly displeased.**

**As Sandra climbed into the boat at the end of the dock, Arcade followed, looking very uneasy. The Legionaire stepped into the boat as well, then used his ore to push them away from the dock. As they drifted down the lake, further and further from the dock, her companions watched from afar until they were no longer in sight.**


	22. The Mighty Caesar

**Sandra and Arcade wanted very much to talk to one another in the hours following, while they were coasting down the river. They wanted to plan their visit to the Fort, to determine thoroughly what they were going to do, to ease one another's rapidly forming tensions and anxieties... but, being in the presence of a Legion escort made it impossible to speak openly. They all remained silent until the Fort finally came into view.**

**The sun was beginning to die, and the boat reached land. The three of them stepped off the boat, approaching the Fort's entrance.**

**"You must leave your weapons with me." One of the Legion guards said. "By order of Caesar, neither of you are permitted to carry weapons here."**

**Sandra and Arcade, now as nervous as ever, surrendered their shotgun and plasma pistol. The nearest Legionaire placed them in a close-by footlocker.**

**After entering the Fort, Sandra and Arcade stuck close by one another, both quiet and unrestful. When they headed up the hill, they passed two Legion children. The two young boys were talking to one another.**

**"I'll be stronger than everyone here." One of them said. "I could kill everyone in this camp if I wanted to. Caesar told me himself when I passed my initiation. I made him so proud!"**

**Arcade, hearing this, made a revolted scoffing noise.**

**They entered the second gate. To their right was a masked Legion member sharpening a bladed device, while others were wandering around preforming their daily tasks. As they strolled through the camp, they began to receive strange looks.**

**The tent atop the hill-Cesar's tent-stood over them as they came closer.**

**When Sandra tried to enter the tent, one of the guards stopped her.**

**"You must go in alone." The Legion guard said.**

**"Why?" Sandra questioned. "We're both unarmed. Why can't he stay with me? Its not like we can hurt anyone."**

**"You bear the Mark, therefore you must be the only one to enter the tent." The guard explained.**

**"I'll be right back." Sandra told Arcade reluctantly, who gave her a brief, unsatisfied face.**

**Sandra stepped into the tent, marched past the guard dogs, and approached a small, almost tribal-looking throne, occupied by a man with very thin, blonde hair, and a power fist covering his right hand... someone Sandra assumed to be Cesar. Two Legion men were standing at either side of Cesar, and to the right, Sandra caught a glimpse of Benny, who was sitting in the corner of the tent, ropes bound tightly around his wrists and ankles, preventing his escape.**

**"So I finally get to meet the courier who's accomplished so much across the wasteland." Cesar said, examining her. "Someone nearly kills you, so you track him clear across the Mojave... when you set your mind to something, you get results. I like that."**

**Sandra looked at Benny again, who was returning the stare, giving her a half-angry, half-horrified expression.**

**"You're free to deal with him however you want." Cesar said, noticing her stare. "Go ahead. Deal with him, then we'll have a little chat."**

**Sandra stepped towards Benny, who looked up at her unhappily.**

**"You rat! You fucking rat!" Benny snarled, giving a slight jerk against the ropes around his wrists.**

**"I didn't do this. What, you think I'm in league with the Legion?" Sandra said. "They kidnapped you to lure me here. It wasn't my fault."**

**"Yeah, well... go ahead and laugh, baby... I ain't blind to the humor in this situation..." Benny mumbled, looking down.**

**Sandra knelt down, now at an even level with him.**

**"Its not funny." She said quietly, so Cesar wouldn't hear.**

**Benny lifted his head, meeting her gaze, looking mollified. **

**"Don't tell me you're getting soft, baby. Really, though... your pity is a blessing."**

**"Well... if you'd prefer, I can have you crucified."**

**"Okay, okay, I'm sorry baby doll. I'm not exactly in the best mood here..."**

**Sandra barely turned her head, noticing that Cesar was now lost in conversation with one of his guards.**

_**Distracted. Good.**_

**"Tell me, baby. Which way is the wind gonna blow?" Benny asked.**

**Sandra slipped a small, round device out of her bag and placed it behind him, at an angle Cesar wouldn't be able to see.**

**"What's..." Benny began.  
**

**"Shh."**

**Sandra pulled a tiny straight-razor out of the pocket of her duster, then gave three swift slices to the ropes on Benny's wrists. The ropes came apart, loosening, but they didn't move.**

**"Baby, you're a saint-"**

**"_Shush_. Wait until I'm done here." Sandra whispered. "Wait until my friends and I are out of this place... then use the stealthboy to sneak out."**

**"What's possessing you to help me, baby?" Benny asked softly.**

**"No idea. Don't question it. Just run with it." Sandra told him, winking.**

**Benny gave her a last, half-smiling look of relief before she stood and walked towards Cesar.**

**"So?" Cesar said, turning to her.**

**"I haven't decided what I should do with him yet." Sandra said. "What is it you need my help with?"**

**Cesar made a thoughtful face, staring into Sandra's eyes profoundly.**

**"First, I'd like to ask you something else. Do you... have any medical training?" He asked her.**

**"Not very much." Sandra said. "I can use a first aid kit. That's about it."**

**"Hmm.." Cesar nodded, taking a small pause. "Alright, well, onto business."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Mr. House has a bunker here. Something secret... something my men aren't going to breach. But this"-Cesar pulled the Platinum Chip from his pocket-"Fits the hatch in the bunker. My guess is that this chip opens the bunker. I want you to go down there, and destroy whatever you find."**

**Cesar handed the chip to Sandra, who took it easefully.**

**"You do that, then come back to me."**

**Sandra left the tent. On the outside, the guards were still standing still and board looking, but Arcade was nowhere in sight.**

**"Hey, where's my friend?" Sandra asked.**

**"Your companion has been escorted back to Cotton Wood Cove." The guard replied.**

**"Why did you all let him come with me if you were just gonna send him back?" Sandra wondered.**

**"It was a precaution in order to earn your trust, us allowing you to bring a friend inside." The guard explained. "He's being taken back to Cotton Wood Cove as we speak. He will be waiting with your other friends once you leave."**

**Sandra, after giving him a small, suspicious glare, walked away, an uneasy, sick feeling beginning to brew in the pit of her stomach.**

* * *

**After entering the bunker, noticing that its doors were decorated with the Lucky 38 insignia, Sandra wandered around, trying to find the control room. She dodged the sight of the robots, sneaking around them, and after about ten minutes of wandering, finally located a room containing a huge machine with many buttons and lights. There was a window on the opposite side of the room where Sandra was able to see hundreds of Securitrons, all in hibernation mode, all waiting for a master to awaken them and give them orders.**

**Sandra pressed the Platinum Chip into the small, rectangular hole on the machine-and the ground shook.**

**She heard all the Securitrons stir to life down below, but she didn't stick around to watch. She quickly made her way around the security robots a second time, then climbed out of the bunker.**

**Sandra returned to Cesar's tent shortly after.**

**"I heard the ground shake a little while ago. I guess that means you got the job done." Cesar said to her.**

**Sandra didn't allow herself to smirk.**

**"Now, I think we can-"**

**"Hold on." Sandra cut him off. "I'm not working for you. I did what I came for."**

**Cesar glared angrily at her.**

**"Mark my words, you piece of shit-"**

**"Save it. I'm leaving."**

**Sandra turned and marched out of the tent before Cesar could verbally attack her.**

**The Legion escort was waiting for her by the lake.**

**"Awe. Are you ready to return?"**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"Here are your weapons."**

**He handed her both the shotgun and Arcade's plasma pistol.**

**Sandra glared at the two guns, looking intense. _Why didn't they give Arcade his gun when he left?_**

**A while later, she stepped onto the dock in Cotton Wood Cove. Her friends, who had been sitting by the lake side, all stood and rushed up to her.**

**Sandra looked around at them all, frowning.**

**"Boss, where's Arcade? Wasn't he with you?" Raul asked.**

**The Legion members around were acting perfectly normal, though when Sandra turned, fixing her gaze on each and every one of them, her heart began to bash against her ribs, her hands curling into fists.**

**Boone seemed to be making the same subtle, angry face, glancing around at the Legionaires.**

**Sandra whirled around, pulling out Arcade's plasma pistol, aiming it squarely at the Legion escort's forehead.**

**"Tell me where my friend is." She ordered. "You lied to me. You guys said he came back to Cotton Wood Cove."**

**"Caesar has ordered that the doctor be kept here." The Legion escort informed her. "He will not be leaving with you."**

**Sandra's finger twitched, pressing lightly against the trigger. It had been a long time since she experienced hesitation before killing an enemy... but nevertheless, she squeezed it, sending a green ray of plasma into the man's face, burning him. He fell backwards into the lake, and just as the other Legionaires noticed, her companions began shooting in every direction. The crimson soldiers began to drop like flies.**


	23. Cesar's Secret

**Arcade sat alone in an empty Legion tent for hours.**

**He didn't have a clue why they'd kidnapped him... and judging by the lack of gunfire heard in the past few hours, he figured that Sandra had no idea. They must have lied to her... or maybe they disposed of her...**

**The thought of it sent a chill down his spine. **

**He tried to writhe his wrists out of the ropes behind his back, but he was unable to escape them. The Legion grunts had tied the ropes around his hands so tightly he could barely feel them, much less move them. He sat cross-legged, arms bound behind him, patiently waiting for something to happen. **

**The sun set hours ago, and Arcade guessed it must have been midnight by now.**

**At long last, a Legionaire wearing dog-shaped head wear stepped into the tent, studying Arcade intently.**

**Arcade stared up at him expectantly.**

**"I am Vulpes Inculta. I must speak with you." He said.**

**"Don't suppose I have a choice." Arcade responded.**

**"I apologize for our inhospitable welcome. But we could not risk you leaving."**

**"Well... that doesn't sound good."**

**Vulpes came forward, sat on the ground before Arcade, and slowly removed the head wear, revealing his face. His shimmering black eyes rested on Arcade, who returned the look, growing anxious.**

**"We have no trained medical doctors." Vulpes told him. "We have no way to cure a broken man."**

**Arcade narrowed his eyes.**

**"But you... you're useful. I am about to tell you Caesar's greatest secret. He... sometimes sleeps, but does not awaken. He suffers massive headaches, and I fear death may claim him soon." Vulpes continued.**

**Arcade swallowed every acidic remark that arose in his mind.**

**"You... will be his personal doctor from now on." Vulpes told him.**

**"Hang on, you actually want me to _save_ that man? Are you completely-"  
**

**"You have not a choice." Vulpes said. "You will preform surgery on him, and if I have the slightest sense that you've neglected his treatment in anyway, purposely or not, I will crucify you personally."**

* * *

**"If we take that boat, it could be that last one we take." Boone said.**

**Sandra barely remembered slaughtering the Legion members in Cotton Wood Cove. It had all blurred by like a poorly filmed action movie...**

**"I'm ready for that. Are you? All of you." Boone turned to everyone else.**

**All of them still held their weapons at the ready, wearing unpleasant expressions.**

**Cass, holding her rifle by her side, glanced around. Raul nodded, along with Boone, and Eddie played his war theme again.**

**"Stay here." Sandra told them.**

**They all shot appalled looks at her.**

**"I'm not taking anyone else." Sandra told them directly. "No one else is getting kidnapped or killed."**

**"You're not going by yourself, boss." Raul told her, coming forward, glaring at her, his milky blue eyes deep and profound. "You're not."**

**"No, you're not. _I'm_ gonna be the one to plant a bullet in Cesar's head." Boone added.**

**Sandra twiddled Arcade's plasma pistol between her fingers, staring at it.**

**"How do you know he's even alive, anyway?" Cass asked.**

**Sandra looked up, glaring ragefully at her.**

**"I wouldn't leave just because of the _inkling_ that he might not be alive!" She snapped. "Cesar asked me if I had any medical training... he needs a doctor for some reason. He's not gonna kill Arcade."**

**Sandra stormed to the end of the dock and placed one of her legs in the boat. After climbing inside it, she attempted to push the boat away from the dock-but Raul grabbed it, stopping it.**

**Raul sat crouched over the end of the dock, one hand clamped onto the boat as he stared at Sandra.**

**Sandra's eyes bled into his. It was almost painfully obvious that she was forcing down tears.**

**Raul carefully pulled the boat towards him, then stepped inside it, making it wobble in the water. Boone and Cass squatted into the boat as well, and Eddie floated over them all. Boone used the end of his rifle to push the boat away from the dock, and it began down the river for the second, and perhaps the final, time.**

* * *

**At about five in the morning, Arcade's nervous and terrible thoughts finally began to subside. **

**Now, he was no longer being held in the empty tent. His ropes had been removed, and he was in Cesar's tent, being monitored by two Legion guards. He was unable to leave Cesar's back room, which was occupied only by a dinner table and a few assortments of silverware. **

**He stood silently next to the table, staring down, his eyes now empty, his expression dark. In a few hours, when Cesar was awake, he was going to be forced to preform life-saving surgery on a man whom he despised-a man who'd killed hundreds and thousands of people. There was no way out of the room, and definitely no way back to Cotton Wood Cove now... he was completely trapped, with no hope of escape whatsoever.**

**_Sandra and the others must have been killed_, he knew._ Cesar wouldn't have had any use for them, other than kidnapping their doctor..._**

**Arcade ran his hand over the neatly placed silverware, his eyes stuck on them, lost in them...**

**He, Arcade Gannon, was the only hope for Cesar. He was the only one who could save Cesar's life. He was the only true guarantee that Cesar was going to live to see the next battle of Hoover Dam.**

**After the passing hours, which felt like years, Arcade had thought the situation over and over and over. There was no pleasurable way to stop Cesar now... no matter how many times he thought it over, he knew that there was only one way it could be done.**

**Arcade's fingers coiled around a small, sleek steak knife. **

**He lifted the knife off the table, staring into it, seeing his own eyes staring back at him along with the reflection of his glasses. His life began to pass him by, his mother's funeral, his last days in Navarro, his times spent with his Enclave family... the meeting of the Followers of the Apocalypse... his only true friends... Sandra... **

**The rushing of memories ended with Sandra's pale face, her shining blue eyes, her crimson red hair... **

**His hand began to tremble as he tightened his grip around the blade's handle. His lip shook as he gritted his teeth, every bit of his body tensing, preparing for the end... **

**Tears started to form, skewing his vision... they rolled down both of his cheeks as he slowly placed the blade against his wrist, the cold steel meeting his skin... this was it... his last moment...**

**Arcade didn't know what Vegas's outcome would be now, with House dead... but Cesar was _not_ going to win. **

_**After all the innocent people he's stepped on, after all the communities burned and crucified by his hand, at his command, he would not live to take Vegas as well. Even if it means I have to die.**_

**He pressed down, applying pressure to the blade... it began to cut his wrist...**

_**If you're still out there, Sandra, win Vegas for me. Te amo.**_

**BANG.**

**The shot echoed from somewhere far off... but not _too_ far.**

**Arcade looked up instantly, recognizing the noise. It had, indeed, been a gunshot... but not just a gunshot... a familiar one.. he'd heard the ring of a riot shotgun too many times to mistake it...**

**"Watch it!" Sandra hollered when they burst through the gates, spotting a Legionaire emerging from a nearby tent. **

**Raul fired off three shots, killing him stone dead.**

**More red soldiers flocked from the tents and from behind the walls-but most of them were wearing power fists, making easy work for Sandra and her companions, who were armed with exclusively firearms.**

**They continued slaughtering the soldiers one after the other, advancing further into the camp.**

**The guards outside of Arcade's room dashed outside, leaving him alone.**

**A Legion Centurion darted from behind Cesar's tent, raising a submachine gun-many shots went off, bullets flying in all directions-**

_**"Agh."**_

**Sandra hit her knees, grasping her hip. One of the bullets had nicked her...**

**Raul took a side-step, shielding her, jamming the trigger of his gun rapidly, his usual, precise and deadly aim leading to the Centurion's quick and painless death.**

**"You alright?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Sandra stood, paying no mind to the jolting pain shooting up and down her body. The bullet wound on her side was stinging horribly, but she pressed on as though nothing had happened.**

**Boone and Cass were walking almost back-to-back, picking off the Legion members as they came into sight.**

**Sandra stomped up the hill... two more guards came from Cesar's tent...**

**Both of them died almost instantly; Sandra blew a 12 gauge round through one of their stomachs, while Raul made a couple of keen shots at the other's head. They both hit the ground, lifeless.**

**"Go help them!" Sandra told Raul, pointing at Boone and Cass, who were standing at the bottom of the hill, fighting off a growing number of Legionaries. **

**Raul gave her a quick, worried face, then headed down the hill to Cass and Boone's defense.**

**Sandra flipped the tent entrance open and rushed inside.**

**Arcade came out of the back room, stepping around Cesar's empty throne.**

**"Sandra-!"**

**Sandra wrapped her arms around him, embracing him so tightly he could hardly breathe.**

**Arcade, startled, returned the hug, exhaling heavily.**

**When they broke apart, Arcade made a face, realizing that his white coat had been stained with thick red liquid.**

**"Jesus, you're bleeding!" Arcade spotted the bullet wound on her side. "You've been shot-"**

**"Let's go!" Sandra grabbed hold of his wrist with a vice-like grip, then pulled him out of the tent.**

**A swarm of five Centurions was charging from the back of the camp, all carrying power fists or clubs, all battle ready.**

**The herd of Centurions was lead by a tired, angry-looking Cesar.**

**Sandra handed Arcade his plasma pistol, and the two of them bolted down the hill, firing shots off left and right. Plasma rays and 12 gauge rounds shot through the air around the Centurions, hitting a couple of them.**

**Cass, Boone, and Raul had been separated, and Sandra couldn't see where any of them had gone.**

**Before she knew it, Sandra found herself in the middle of the crowd of Legionaries. Arcade fired another shot, melting the closest Centurion's head into atomic green goo...**

**A terrible, powerful metal punch landed directly into Sandra's left forearm.**

**Cesar was rounding on Sandra, raising his armored hand, preparing to deliver another strike...**

**Sandra scrambled away... Arcade continued firing at the Centurions, and Eddie hovered to his side, assisting him in burning the Legionaries before they'd have the chance to pursue Sandra...**

**As Sandra fled from Cesar, her arm bent unnaturally and her body beginning to shut down, she caught sight of Boone, stepping out from behind the closest tent, his eyes flaring underneath his sunglasses, his rifle raised...**

**Sandra dove behind Boone desperately, hitting the ground at his ankles. "All yours!"**

**Cesar lunged forward.**

**Boone eased the trigger back, and the shot rang for miles.**

**The mighty Caesar's head exploded into a mess of bone and blood, and his body flopped back uselessly into the dirt.**

**"Thumbs down, you son of a bitch."**


	24. Fight-Or-Flight

**Arcade sat in the boat, leaning over Sandra, who was lying half-consciously on the boat's floor.**

**Eddie peered over them both, beeping sadly.**

**Everything had happened so fast... he barely remembered how he ended up on this boat with Sandra and Eddie, out in the middle of the river as the moon shone over the water's surface... thunder rumbled, and the sky flashed with enormous amounts of lightning every minute or so, but Arcade wasn't paying attention to it...**

**"Take the boat and get her outta here." Raul had told him. "We can't all fit in that little boat."**

**Arcade looked between them all pleadingly. **

**"I can't leave you all here! How are you supposed to-"**

**"You're the doctor, take her somewhere safe and fix her up." Raul ordered. "We'll be fine. We'll find another way."**

**Eddie appeared in front of Arcade's face, beeping and twittering madly.**

**"Yeah, you go with them, Eddie. You protect them." Raul told the little robot. **

**Eddie made a few confirmatory noises, then drifted over the boat.**

**Arcade continued to stare at Raul, looking entirely depleted, slightly shaking his head.**

**Raul clasped a hand onto Arcade's shoulder.**

**"Get her somewhere safe. We'll meet up later somehow."**

**And now, here he was, gliding through the river off to some unknown location. He had no idea how long it would be before they found civilization, and he hoped dearly they wouldn't be tailed or attacked by Legion assassins...**

**A massive storm continued to form overhead, blocking out most of the stars. The sky continued illuminating with lightning, and the thunder grew louder and louder with every passing minute.**

**Arcade gently pressed his fingers on Sandra's bullet wound, bending over, examining it closely. It was a small wound, and thankfully, it hadn't hit any of her major organs... but it still hadn't stopped bleeding.**

**"This isn't happening..." He uttered. "This isn't..."**

**He flipped Sandra's bag open and rifled through it. Inside, he was able to find a few loose bits of medical supplies (what little she'd been able to replace, since she gave her last batch of supplies to the Followers). Five stimpacks, a shot of med-x, and a single roll of gauze wrap.**

**Arcade injected Sandra with a stimpack, then glared at the bullet wound again, feeling torn. He could not wrap up the wound until the bullet was out of her body...**

**Hesitantly, he injected the med-x into her as well, then waited for about three minutes for it to take effect.**

**When it seemed that Sandra had fallen into a deep sleep, he then used his index fingers to carefully pull the wound open for a moment. He stared into it, then spotted the tiny chunk of lead...**

**Sandra made a twinging face, groaning in her sleep.**

**Arcade dug his fingers into the wound, feeling the bullet... he grabbed it using his index finger and his thumb, then easefully pulled it out of her body.**

**Sandra released a pained yell, but did not awaken from her slumber.**

**He flicked the blood-covered bullet into the lake, then quickly covered the wound with his hand. Now, it was bleeding even faster.**

**It was fairly difficult to wrap the gauze wrap around the wound-and her waist-while trying to keep pressure on it. Still, he managed to wrap the wound up tightly. He removed his hand, which was now coated in blood, and wiped it onto his pants.**

**They continued down the river for another half hour, during which Arcade was unable to tear his gaze from Sandra.**

**A single raindrop landed on his hand. It began to sprinkle.**

**"No, not now..." Arcade mumbled, staring into the sky as the sprinkles slowly turned into a steady rainfall. **

**Arcade lifted the ore and shifted the water on both sides, alternating right and left. He guided the boat to the nearest patch of land, and after about ten minutes, the bow made contact with the dirt. He carefully stepped out of the boat, pulled it onto land, and stopped, re-catching his breath.**

**He looked around, scanning over the area. The land seemed completely empty, except for a huge hill-leading into a mountain-in the near distance. After wiping the rain from his glasses, he was able to see a tiny, dark crevice in the hill.**

**A cave.**

_**Yes.**_

**Arcade strapped Sandra's backpack onto himself, then slid his arms underneath her body. Then, with a strength he didn't think he possessed, he lifted her out of the boat, carrying her away from the river.**

**He hauled his unconscious friend towards the hill, and eventually, they reached the dark cave. Arcade placed her cautiously on the ground inside, both now completely soaked from the rain. The only thing visible now was the dim light of the night outside, and the occasional flash of lightning.**

**"Eddie, can you give me a light?" Arcade asked Eddie, who responded positively. His tiny robotic arm lit up with its green, luminous glow, making everything in the cave-more or less-visible.**

**"Sandra." Arcade placed a hand on her face, gazing intently at her. "Can you hear me?"**

**Sandra made a sleepy groan, nodding softly**

**"Good." Arcade sighed, smiling. "Just relax now... get some sleep. We're gonna be fine... I'm not going anywhere."**

* * *

**Sandra couldn't recall a time when she'd ever felt so disoriented. Her dreams had been bizarre and action-filled, though when she began to open her eyes, reality settled into her mind, and her dreams subsided. She stared tiredly up at the ceiling of a cave... a cave... _why am I in a cave...?_**

**Both her arm and her hip were throbbing painfully, and her clothing felt unusually sticky. She was coated in a mixture of rain and blood.**

**When her eye sight began to adjust, she realized that her backpack had been placed underneath her head like a pillow, and a long, white coat had been draped over her, covering her like a blanket.**

**Sandra sat upright, ignoring the spiraling pain in her arm and her side.**

**Arcade was lying against the wall, his arms crossed, his head resting against a gigantic rock, his glasses having slipped halfway off his face. He'd fallen asleep sitting up.**

**Eddie greeted Sandra with a few joyful beeps, circling around her happily.**

**After hearing Eddie, Arcade blinked himself awake, then released a huge yawn.**

**"Oh, you're awake." He said to Sandra. "Be careful. Don't move your arm too much. Its not actually broken... its got a mild fracture, though. You might not wanna move it much before it has the chance to heal up."**

**"How'd we get here?" Sandra asked. "Where's everyone else?"**

**Arcade stared at her for a moment.**

**"They... refused to come with us." He told her. "We couldn't all fit in the boat. They wanted me to get you to safety, so... that's what I did."**

**A sinking sensation of guilt began to weigh on her.**

**"I'm sorry." Sandra muttered, looking away. **

**"Sorry for what?" Arcade asked, laughing. "Charging into a Legion camp guns blazing just to save _me?_ Apology _not_ accepted. You've got absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for."**

**"Its my fault they got stuck there..."**

**"Well, with that logic, its my fault the entire thing happened, because I got trapped there."**

**"No its not-"**

**"Exactly. None of it is anyone's _fault_ except the Legion. If anyone can take the blame, its them."**

**Sandra, unable to fathom a response to this, went quiet.**

**A minute passed by, then Sandra noticed a thick layer of gauze wrapped around her waist, covering her hip. The gauze was splotched with slightly aged blood.**

**_That's right,_ she remembered. _I got shot again._**

**"I'm... glad you're alright." Arcade said, grasping her attention.**

**Sandra turned her head, meeting his eyes.**

**He pressed his glasses with his finger, sliding them back into place, then leaned forward, watching her.**

**"Seriously... I know I'm not always the most serious guy around, but you scared the hell out of me. I'm glad you're alright." He said.**

**Sandra half-smiled. "Likewise."**

**They stared at one another for a few more seconds.**

**"Well, so..." Arcade patted his knees, then stood. "I better go round up some food. Both of our stomachs kept me up last night, they were louder than the thunder. I'll be back soon."**

**As he strolled out of the cave, into the mid-day sunlight, he observed the clear, glistening lake, along with the puddles of rain leftover from the storm. He stood still for a moment, his hands casually slipping into his pockets, an odd, warm, static-like sensation flowing throughout his body. His heart beat was, strangely, more noticeable than usual. His heart seemed to be pounding.**

**He attempted to identify the sudden, unfamiliar feeling overcoming him. Then, he glanced back at the cave.**

**"No." Arcade said aloud, shaking his head, then marched away, wearing a befuddled, defiant expression as he did.**


	25. Playing Your Luck

**Sandra and Arcade spent a few hours cooking brahman meat over a small fire, and talking politics regarding a possibly soon-to-come independent Vegas. They traded ideas for the nation they would build together, and as they continued to share and exchange brilliant thoughts, they smiled and laughed, drifting back and forth between serious economic planning, and casual friendly joking.**

**Afterwards, once they both determined that Sandra had healed well enough to walk, they packed up and left the cave. They, along with Eddie, wandered through the empty area surrounding for about an hour before they located a road. And-luckily enough-the Lucky 38 was visible off in the distance, as it usually was in most parts of the Mojave.**

**They followed the road, towards the obnoxious, towering casino.**

**"So the families running the casinos would have limited power over the Strip..." **

**"And the Van Graffs." Sandra added.**

**"Right, and them." Arcade agreed. "We limit their power supply too, so then..."**

**"We send more power to Westside and Freeside." Sandra said. "And anyone aiding the Followers."**

**"Sounds like a plan." Arcade grinned, staring at Vegas from afar. "I've gotta tell you... I honestly never imagined this. That I'd have a hand in a truly independent Vegas. I know its not going to be perfect, but... its the best option for the locals. No militaristic values or faux-Roman ideals being forced down anyone's throats. Plus, they'll actually be getting fed and clothed. That's always good too."**

**"What about school?" Sandra asked.**

**"Huh?"**

**"The kids in Freeside and Westside don't have schools. If any of them want to become doctors or something... they need someone to teach them."**

**Arcade stared forward for a moment in thought.**

**"That's... a great idea." He said. "Brilliant. _Praeclara_."**

**"We'll have Latin classes too." Sandra said, smirking at him. "So people can understand what the hell you're saying."**

**"I know you're joking, but I might actually run with that. Latin classes..."**

**"Survival training, gun safety courses, medical studies and Latin class. I'd go to that school."**

**They both laughed.**

**After the humor subsided, they spoke again.**

**"Maybe we should lay low for a while." Arcade suggested. "We killed Cesar... we killed a _lot_ of those people. The death of Cesar is a victory, but its not going to slow them down, as far as taking control of the dam. And I'm sure after the tribal brainwash those people have succumbed to since their allegiance with Cesar, they'll do anything to avenge the death of their leader."**

**"How are we gonna find Raul and the others again?" Sandra wondered.**

**"Well... what's the safest place in the wasteland?" Arcade replied. "The only place untouched by Legion or NCR. The place you slipped out from under Mr. House. We'll tell the King and the Followers to keep an eye out for them. We can wait for them at the Lucky 38."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"I'm glad I have you to think for me." She told him.**

**"Oh, don't give me that. You're just as smart as I am." Arcade responded. "Maybe a little more... crazy and impulsive... but just as smart. Yeah."**

**They walked in silence for another few minutes.**

**The strange, fuzzy feeling began to spread through Arcade again. **

**He wondered where the feeling had come from... it was happening more frequently, too. Flustering him, throwing him off his train of thought...**

**"Sandra."**

**"Yeah?"**

**Arcade swallowed, sighing.**

**"Nevermind." He said.**

**Sandra glanced at him suspiciously.**

**"You've had a lot on your mind lately, haven't you." She pried. "You keep staring off and tuning out. What's on your mind?"**

**"Not sure. Everything." Arcade answered vaguely. "We're planning the foundation of a new independent nation, after all."**

**"Yeah, but you can talk to me about any ideas you have for Vegas." Sandra told him. "This is a project for _both_ of us. If you have other ideas, just tell me."**

**"Of course." Arcade said, nodding and looking down. "Of... of course."**

* * *

**A few hours later, Sandra, Arcade, and Eddie were relieved to finally reach the Lucky 38. They took the elevator to the presidential suite, entered the clean and air-conditioned bedroom, and took a rest.**

**Arcade sat at the desk, leaning back, stretching his aching muscles, while Sandra flopped onto the bed, sinking into the quilt comfortably.**

**"So nice to be home..." Sandra mumbled. "Hell, its nice to _have_ a home..."**

**"Are we gonna open this place?" Arcade asked. "I mean... I'm not sure if you'd want to open the Lucky 38, but I'm sure we could find a lot of uses for it. We could also learn a lot from the technology keeping House alive. That kind of tech would be priceless for the Followers."**

**"If you can figure the technology out, you're free to use it to help whoever you want, Arcade." Sandra said. "It'd be selfish to hush it all up."**

**Arcade nodded, smiling.**

**Sandra rubbed her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. **

**Arcade didn't realize he was staring at her. He forced his breath to slow... _damn it all, there's that feeling again... _**

**"Sandra." He said in a soft, light tone.**

**"Hmm?" Sandra hummed, barely paying attention, counting the decorative lines on the ceiling above her.**

**"I... I'm feeling something here." He said. "I'm really no good at this..."**

**Arcade exhaled, looking down, massaging his temples.**

**Sandra, who was too exhausted to listen closely, didn't catch the sincerity in his voice.**

**After he was quiet for a moment, Sandra sat upright, her legs dangling off the edge of the gigantic bed. She stared at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.**

**When he met eyes with her, his nerve had abandoned him.**

**"Nevermind."**

**"What the hell's on your mind?" Sandra pestered him. "You're hiding something from me. Talk to me."**

**Sandra swung herself off the bed and onto her feet. **

**She approached Arcade, who was still sitting hunched over, cradling his face.**

**He looked up at her as she gazed at him expectantly.**

**"I really..." He began. "I need some water."**

**Arcade stood and headed out the bedroom door, closing it behind him, leaving Sandra and Eddie by themselves.**

**Once he closed the door, he turned-and he could have sworn his heart stopped.**

_**"Jesus Christ!"**_

**Arcade jumped so hard his glasses were almost launched off his face.**

**Raul, Cass, Boone, and a fourth, unfamiliar man were all standing just around the corner, feet away, all staring at him.**

**"When did you all get here?!" Arcade stammered, grasping his heart. "Scared me to death..."**

**A moment of silence passed by.**

**"How much of that did you hear...?" Arcade asked them almost nervously, noticing that they were all making the same bemused expression.**

**"Just enough, amigo." Raul said, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raising. "Just enough."**

**"I don't blame you on this one, baby. That girl is the most hardcore thing I've ever run across. Nice curves, too." The unfamiliar man said, though when he spoke, Arcade recognized him.**

**"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Arcade asked Benny, who smirked.**

**"Funny story." Raul said. "We were looking for a way out of The Fort when we ran into him. He lead us out of there through the back way, towards Boulder City."**

**"What can I say, they didn't bother blindfolding me when they snatched me up." Benny shrugged. "I got a thing for memorizing roads."**

**Arcade stared between them all.**

**"We told him we'd give him a good lump sum of caps if he'd skip Vegas, too." Raul added. "That's why he's with us."**

**"Good, good. Now I gotta ask..." Benny said, narrowing his eyes at Arcade. "If you got the warm fuzzies for her, why don't ya' just spit it out?"**

**"Wha-?"**

**"Go back in there and do it." Cass said. "Just do it, play your luck. You never know what could happen."**

**"I've gotta say..." Boone said. "I always thought it'd be Raul."**

**"What?!" Raul exclaimed in an unusually exasperated voice. "Ghouls don't swing that way, buddy! It ain't possible!"**

**"Would you all _stop?!"_ Arcade hissed. "I can't just..."**

**"He's never been in love before." Cass said, examining Arcade. "Pretty obvious. Shit, man... you have no idea _what_ to do, do you?"**

**Arcade, at a loss for words, glared at them all intensely.**

**Then, he stormed into another bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving everyone else standing in the hall, in a quiet tenseness. **


	26. Networking

**"Networking?"**

**"That's right!" Yes man said from the gigantic screen, where Mr. House's face used to be. "If you're going to run an independent Vegas, you've gotta make a lot of friends first. You need to decide who you want in your community."**

**"And how would I go about that?" Sandra asked.**

**"Well, I would say, travel." Yes Man replied. "Travel, travel, travel! Meet all the communities in the Mojave... or the most important and powerful ones, anyway... then you can decide who's welcome in your Vegas, and who's not!"**

**Sandra pondered on this.**

**"So I need supporters of an independent Vegas?"**

**"Oh no, I didn't mean that." Yes Man said. "With the power you have here, who needs their support? I just meant, decide which tribes you like, and which ones you don't."**

**"I'd rather have their support than trample over them. That's the biggest reason why I took this power away from Mr. House... he wasn't using it right." Sandra explained. **

**"Hey, if that's how you wanna run things, then I support you all the way!" Yes Man responded happily.**

**"So... I have a road trip to plan, huh." Sandra looked down. "We might have a problem, then."**

**"What problem? Everything seems tip-top to me!" Yes Man said.**

**"We killed Cesar. And most of his Centurions at the Fort and in Cotton Wood Cove." Sandra informed. "If we run into any Legion, we're dead. Maybe I should go by myself..."**

**"By yourself? Why?" Yes Man asked.**

**"Because I don't want my friends getting killed." Sandra told him. "We nearly got killed when we fought the Legion... hell, I'm still recovering from a bullet wound. I don't want that happening again."**

**"Now listen, courier." Yes Man began. "Its just my humble advice, but... you wouldn't have gotten out of that situation alive if you weren't traveling in such a big interesting group, would you?"**

**Sandra sighed. "I guess not."**

**"And your doctor friend wouldn't have gotten out of there without your help either, would he?"**

**"That's true..."**

**"Statistics show you have a much higher chance of survival traveling with them. Now, keep in mind... I'm just here to help you out with whatever _you_ want to do. You don't have to take _my_ advice." Yes Man went on.**

**Sandra, thinking to herself, nodded.**

**"You're right."**

* * *

**"We're leaving again?" Raul asked when Sandra returned to the suite. "We just got back last night."**

**Sandra remembered their reunion the previous night, how she embraced all her friends the moment she saw them (even Benny), despite the stinging pain in her side from her still-healing bullet wound. **

**"We're not leaving right now. We can take a couple days off, relax a little... gather up some supplies. Then we'll leave." She told him. "By the way... Benny is gone now, right?"**

**"Yeah. We gave him a sack of caps and he was gone like the wind. We shouldn't run into him again." Raul answered.**

**"Where's everyone else?" Sandra asked, looking up and down the suite's hall.**

**"Boone and Cass are sitting in the kitchen listening to the radio, talking and taking shots of whiskey." Raul said. "Eddie's just floating around... and Arcade... well, he hasn't come out of his room since last night."**

**"Why?" Sandra questioned. "What's wrong with him?"**

**Raul stared at her for a moment.**

**"No idea." He lied straightly. **

**"Will you check on him for me?" Sandra asked. "Make sure he's alright."**

**"I tried." Raul lied again in a very forward, convincing tone. "He doesn't wanna talk to any of us. Maybe _you_ should go talk to him, boss."**

**Sandra gave him a momentary, conflicted look, then headed down the big hall, towards the only room with a closed door. She didn't see Raul peek at her, smirking, muttering something along the lines of _"That's right... dance, puppets, dance."_**

_**Knock knock knock.**_

**Arcade glanced up from his book, eyeing the door. "Yes?"**

**Sandra opened the door and poked her head inside. "Can I come in?"**

**"Of course." Arcade set the book on the table. He forgot to place a bookmark on the page he was reading.**

**Sandra quietly closed the door behind her, then stood still, watching Arcade.**

**"What's up?" He said.**

**"What's up with you?" Sandra replied. "You haven't talked to anyone all day."**

**Arcade looked away.**

**"I've been thinking a lot about... things." He uttered. **

**"Vegas?" Sandra wondered. "We're gonna do this, alright? Stop worrying about it. And... speaking of that, I have to tell you something... Yes Man says we ought to travel around the Mojave and make friends. Get to know all the major tribes better. We're leaving in a day or two."**

**"Great idea." Arcade agreed, nodding. "That would definitely make things more secure."  
**

**Sandra glared at him profoundly.**

**Arcade blinked. "What?"**

**"You sure that's the only thing on your mind?" Sandra asked again.**

**Arcade observed her blankly for a few seconds.**

**"Yes." He said, picking up his book, showing it to her. "See? Been studying up on it all day. I'm really intent on doing this right."**

**The cover of his book read; _The Socio-Economic Structure._**

**"Oh, okay... well... sorry for bothering you." Sandra said, suddenly feeling like she was invading his study time.**

**"You never bother me." Arcade said without thinking, then added "You can talk to me whenever you like. You're the one planning to build Vegas, after all. We have to talk to one another regularly if we're gonna do this properly."**

**"Yeah." Sandra said.**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**"Well, sit down." Arcade said, half laughing, kicking a chair towards her. **

**Sandra sat, and the two of them began trading ideas for Vegas again. As time passed, they both cracked jokes in between their serious thoughts, and Arcade came to a quiet, private revelation whilst they were doing so. **

**If he did, in fact, have feelings for Sandra, he'd put their entire project at risk. They could not afford to be distracted with anything right now. Vegas, the Followers, the locals, people whom Arcade had spent his entire life trying to help and protect, were hanging in the balance. He had a civic duty to do everything in his power for them, and that, above all else, should be the object of both of their passions.**

**As Sandra spoke, Arcade was barely keeping up, simply staring into her face, feelings of conflict and distress beginning to form underneath his skin.**

_**I won't tell her.**_


	27. Volare!

**The group left the next day, after all their preparations had been made.**

**And oddly, Sandra didn't seem to be thinking about their goal very much. When the group stumbled upon Cass's old burned caravan, they soon got side-tracked with investigating other burned caravans Cass had heard about back at the outpost. Convinced that it was all a set-up by the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graffs, Cass stormed into the Crimson Caravan and quietly disposed of their boss, Alice, who had set up the entire conspiracy, quickly and quietly in her sleep. No one in the camp was any the wiser, and Boone, who'd usually oppose any action against the NCR, had nothing to say about this situation.**

**They all ventured north, and eventually, the road extended into a long hill. None of them knew where it lead.**

**"Hold on there." A stranger emerged from behind them. "You don't wanna go up that hill."**

**Sandra turned, facing the stranger. "Why not?"**

**"Because you'll end up like the last idiots who thought they'd travel into Boomer territory." The stranger said. **

**"Who?"**

**"The Boomers. Bunch of nuts who are obsessed with explosives."**

**"Thanks... but we can take care of ourselves."**

**"Suit yourself."**

**The stranger walked off.**

**"You sure its a good plan, going up there?" Arcade said to Sandra.**

**"You afraid of getting blown up?" Cass asked Arcade.**

**"Well, who _wouldn't_ be?"**

**"He's got a point."**

**"So are we going, or not?"**

**They all looked around at one another.**

**"Alright, I'll go." Sandra said, then turned and headed up the hill. "You guys can wait here if you want."**

**Arcade, looking hesitant, followed her, and the others did the same seconds after.**

**Just as they reached the top of the hill, Sandra was able to hear something fire from quite a distance away...**

_**BOOOOM.**_

**The ruins of an old home were set ablaze, trembling the ground. Another missile flew through the air-landed in the side of the mountain, making boulders tumble down...**

**_"Run!"_ Sandra waved her hand forward, and her friends darted through the open ruins. She made sure to keep them all in her sight... Raul, Boone, Cass, Eddie... **

**When she looked to her side, Arcade was there, waiting for her to make a move.**

**More explosions erupted around them-much too close for comfort-but they continued dashing around them.**

**"Get to the fence!" Sandra hollered, spotting a fenced area down the hill. They all headed for it.**

**Shockingly, they all reached the fence unscathed, and the explosions stopped.**

**A man carrying a missile launcher approached the fence, looking surprised.**

**"Hold it right there, all of you! Don't you move! How the hell did you survive that bombardment?" The man said.**

**"No idea." Sandra replied honestly and breathlessly.**

**"You're not welcome here, savage." The man retorted.**

**"We're not here to attack you." Sandra told him truthfully.**

**"Then... just wait here for a second." **

**"I'll take it from here." A woman wearing combat armor said, approaching them. "You all come with me to speak to Mother Pearl. And mind your behavior."**

**After marching past the plane hangars and the wide-open space of Boomer territory, the woman lead them all into a small wooden building, where they were greeted by an old woman in a vault suit. Sandra noticed that all of them seemed to be wearing Pip-Boys.**

**"You took your sweet time getting here, child." The old woman, Mother Pearl, said. "I've been waiting a good five years for an outsider to pay us a visit."**

**"Then why do you blow up every outsider near your turf?" Sandra asked.**

**"The sav-er, well, I mean... the people of the wasteland haven't always been kind to us, child." Pearl replied. "I apologize... you're the first outsiders to be here. You're free to visit, as long as you all mind yourselves."**

**Sandra nodded. "I'd like to make myself useful while I'm here."**

**Pearl eyed her. "Why is it you came here, child?"**

**"I've heard of the Boomers, heard no one's contacted you all before. I'm, uh... the ambassador for New Vegas. I'm here to get to know your people and your ways. I don't have any bad intentions, I assure you." Sandra explained.**

**Arcade, standing beside her, nodded in agreement. "We will do whatever we have to do to earn your trust, ma'am." He added.**

**Pearl looked between them all, seeming intrigued.**

**"You look like quite the group of misfits. You represent Vegas?" Pearl asked.**

**They all looked at one another. **

**Sandra was wearing her patched and sewn cowboy duster, while Raul wore leather armor, exposing some of his decaying skin. Arcade simply looked like an apocalyptic mad scientist, while Boone stood in the back of the group, his arms crossed, his First Recon Beret the most noticeable thing about him. Cass was looking around boardly, and Eddie's little round, metal body floated over them all watchfully.**

**"These two are my sharp shooters." Sandra gestured to Raul and Boone, who both looked up, slightly taken back. "My ranged shooter, and my close quarters shooter. A sniper, and a gunslinger. Bodyguards."**

**Pearl half-nodded.**

**"And this guy is my science and medical expert." Sandra patted Arcade's arm. "He's also my partner in socio-economics. He and I are in charge of Vegas."**

**Arcade glanced at her.**

**"Cass is my road navigator. And this is my pet robot." Sandra pet Eddie, who beeped adorably. "He leads us to civilization when we get lost, and he's got a lot of helpful information in his databanks for us to use."**

**"Oh, I see. Makes sense." Pearl said. "If you're looking to make yourselves useful, go to the hangars and talk to Loyal. And thank you for your help in advance."**

**The group departed the small house and stepped back into the sunlight outside.**

**"Recruiting the Boomers." Arcade said. "You think she bought that story? That we... we're _ambassadors?"_**

**"We are, aren't we?" Sandra responded. "Let's make some new friends."**

**And so, after introducing themselves around town, the group split apart in order to help the Boomers in whatever way they could. Arcade helped the doctor cure some very sick patients, while Boone and Cass exterminated the infestation of giant ants in the Boomers' power supply basement. Raul used his mechanic skills to repair the broken solar panels, while Sandra and Eddie merely wandered around town.**

**"Hey." Arcade approached her. "I helped the doctor... looks like all the patients are gonna make it."**

**"Solar panels fixed." Raul told them, walking forward, twiddling a screwdriver between his fingers.**

**"Ants are dead." Boone informed everyone as he and Cass joined the group.**

**"What have you been doing?" Arcade asked Sandra.**

**"I found a little girl's lost teddy bear." Sandra said.**

**They all stared at her.**

**"What? You all took the important jobs. There was nothing left for me to do." Sandra said to them.**

**"You all finished?" A voice asked.**

**They all turned to see the old man, Loyal, approaching them.**

**"You've all done so well." He said. "But I have one last thing I need you to do."**


	28. Deepening Bonds

**"So he wants us to find some plane at the bottom of the river?" Cass said.**

**They were all wandering through the open wasteland now, underneath the afternoon sky.**

**"Its the Boomers' dream to fly." Sandra said. "They want to re-invent planes... its their biggest goal. They love the idea of flying."**

**"I know someone like that." Arcade said, staring off, seeming to be in thought. "Some people really... love flying."**

**"We're supposed to plant those air sacks on the plane, right?" Cass asked Sandra, who nodded.**

**"Yeah, then the plane will rise out of the lake, and the Boomers will be able to salvage it." Sandra informed. "That's the plan."**

**The road was completely empty, excluding the group of wandering misfits lead by Sandra. The sun began to die, and the group continued to march onward.**

**When sunset became twilight, Sandra stopped.**

**"Let's make camp for the night. We've been walking for hours."**

**They all stepped into an open area containing only dirt. Boone grabbed a few sticks, placed them in a pile, then Raul doused the sticks with his highly alcoholic tequila. Starting a fire wasn't very difficult after that, and as they all sat around the fire, the flames began to give off the scent of a fruity Mexican beverage.**

**"We're sitting right out in the open. Feeling a little exposed." Boone mumbled. "I'm gonna go sit by the road. Keep an eye on things."**

**Boone stood, picked up his rifle, and walked off. He sat alone in the distance by the side of the road, staring into the darkness.**

**"So... the Boomers." Arcade said, breaking the silence. "Invaluable, aren't they? They're good to have on our side. Though I feel a bit bad, going so far out of our way to help them just so they owe us a favor."**

**"Hey, we're helping them out _and_ working for an independent Vegas, which is gonna help out a lot _more_ people in the long run. I say its a win-win." Sandra told him. "Anyway... who's hungry? I've got a few raw steaks I need to cook. Don't want 'em to go bad."**

**"I'm fine, I'm a little exhausted." Arcade said. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna lie down... I need some sleep. Goodnight."**

**"Night."**

**Arcade stretched himself out, lying on his travel bag. He turned away, and minutes later, Sandra and Raul were able to hear soft, muffled snores.**

**"Wish I could fall asleep that fast." Raul said. "Is that steak offer still open, boss? I'm starving."**

**"Sure."**

**Sandra placed two large chunks of meat on a single stick, then held it over the fire.**

**Eddie floated around, peeking in all directions, and Sandra, Cass, and Raul sat in silence for a moment.**

**Then, Cass stood and marched off. She approached Boone and sat beside him, keeping him company.**

**"Hey, boss." Raul said, gazing into the fire.**

**"Hm?"**

**"That guy, Loyal... that's a good thing to see, y'know?"**

**Sandra looked at him. "What're you talking about?"**

**"I mean... Loyal's getting up there in years, but he still does everything he can to help his people. You think he's doing the right thing?" Raul said.**

**"Of course. More people should be like that." Sandra answered.**

**They stared at one another for a split second.**

**"You brought this up before when we met Ranger Andy in Novac." Sandra added. "What's on your mind?"**

**"Old history, boss." Raul replied.**

**Sandra knew exactly what he was talking about. She remembered listening to his story, how he and his little sister had escaped the fire set at his family's ranch after the war, how his sister was later brutally killed by some raiders he was unable to rescue her from.**

**"You need to stop doubting yourself so much." Sandra said. "You're quicker on the trigger than anyone I know."**

**"Yeah, maybe." Raul said half-heartedly.**

**"You are." Sandra slapped his leg. "You're a goddamn Vaquero if I ever met one."**

**Raul grinned.**

**"You know what, boss? I've been wondering for too many years weather or not I was past my prime. But after traveling with you so much... I realize I've always had my doubts." He said.**

**"Doubts about what...?" Sandra asked.**

**Raul gazed into her.**

**"About weather or not I have what it takes to pick up my guns, and do what's right."**

* * *

**"Whaddo' you want." Boone said coldly, looking away.**

**Cass leaned back, glancing to her side, watching him.**

**"You don't have to be such a dick." She responded. "I just wanted to keep you company out here."**

**They both went quiet for a moment.**

**"Feel better?" Cass asked.**

**Boone looked at her questioningly.**

**"You killed Cesar." Cass elaborated. "Feels pretty good, doesn't it?"**

**"Hmph." Boone grunted. "Yeah... it does. We killed that son of a bitch in the middle of his own fortress."**

**"Fuckwad had it coming." Cass commented, smirking.**

**Boone released a single, breathless laugh.**

**"What's so funny?" Cass said.**

**"You sound like my wife." He told her.**

**There was another moment of silence.**

**"Bet killing Alice felt pretty good to you, too." Boone said.**

**"Hmph, yeah. I can't believe that bitch killed all my friends..." Cass trailed off, her smile fading.**

**"We both served some pretty cold justice." Boone said. "I'd say we came out on top... even counting our losses. Well... _you_ did, at least."**

**Cass narrowed her eyes at him. **

**"You did too." She said forwardly.**

**"Nah." Boone shook his head. "I'm not so noble... I've got some bad things coming to me."**

**"Yeah? And why's that?"**

**Boone sighed. "Because... fair is fair."**

**Cass took a moment of thought.**

**"I know what happened at Bitter Springs." She said hesitantly. "I heard all about it at the outpost. And you... you're First Recon."**

**Boone said nothing.**

**"Its okay. I've done shit I'm not proud of too." Cass said. **

**When Boone continued to stare into the night, Cass patted him on the shoulder. He glimpsed at her.**

**They met eyes, and stared at one another for seconds following.**

**"Take those stupid glasses off. Its night time." Cass told him.**

**"I don't like people looking at my face." Boone said darkly.**

**"Why, because you're so mysterious? Take them off." Cass grasped Boone's sunglasses, then gently slid them off his face. She placed them on the ground beside Boone, then studied his face. He looked so very different without his sunglasses. Instead of appearing like a quiet, antisocial soldier, he now looked like a simple, ordinary guy, his eyes revealing quite a bit more emotion than Cass-or anyone in the group, for that matter-would have thought capable of him.**

* * *

**When the sun arose, Raul, Sandra, and Arcade all seemed to awaken at the same time. **

**"Morning." Sandra said sleepily, patting down her skewed hair. **

**Arcade and Raul both moaned in response.**

**Raul reached his feet and stretched his arms, then began looked around.**

**"Hey, where's Batman and the whiskey rose?" Raul said, noticing that Boone and Cass were nowhere in sight. **

**"Probably went looking for food." Sandra told him. **

**"Ah... I'll go find 'em." Raul said, then wandered off towards the ruins of an old house, which was the only structure anywhere near them. The rest of the area was vast and completely empty.**

**Sandra and Arcade both sat tiredly in the dirt, stifling their yawns.**

**"Sleep alright?" Arcade asked.**

**Sandra nodded. "You?"**

**"Oh, fine. Back's a little bit crooked... _ow_... but I'm fine." Arcade stood up, attempting to twist his back into a less painful position.**

**"AAAAGH!" Raul hollered from a short distance away, startling them both.**

**Sandra and Arcade stared in the direction of Raul, and Eddie beeped rapidly, growing excited.**

**They all dashed towards Raul hurriedly.**

**"What's wrong?!" Sandra asked frantically.**

**"Oh _gross!"_ Raul was standing feet away from the broken wall of the half-demolished house, shielding his eyes, covering his face with his arms. "God-Jesus-_ugh!_ God dammit you two... there's a time and a place!"**

**"Don't you know how to knock?!" Came Boone's voice from behind the wall.**

**"Knock on what? The desert air?!" Raul retorted.**

**Sandra caught a glimpse of Boone, who was lying on his back inside of the broken house. He was wearing no shirt, and his pants seemed to be lying at his side... Cass was lying right next to him in the rubble, covering herself with her jacket...**

**"Oh my _God!"_ Sandra clamped her hands over her mouth, forcing down the sudden, mad desire to scream, while Arcade simply stood by her side, at a loss for words, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.**

**Unable to contain herself, Sandra turned away and exploded into laughter.**

**"Cass and Boone had sex! Cass and Boone had se~ex!" Sandra yelled into the vacant desert, in a mockingly sing-song tone. "Cass and Boone, sittin' in a tree, havin' sex like two monkeys! HAH!"**


	29. Uppedy-Fucks

**"Careful, boss. Don't let those two walk so far behind us... you know what they do when they're out of sight."**

**Everyone but Cass and Boone laughed.**

**Arcade choked on his laugh, attempting to silence himself.**

**The group marched through the gates of the Strip and into the flashing lights of the casinos.**

**"You think Loyal and the Boomers will be able to fish that plane out by themselves?" Arcade asked Sandra.**

**"Yeah. Its floating at the top of the river now. Shouldn't be too hard for 'em. We did our job, we planted the giant air sacks. Nothing to worry about." Sandra answered. "And anyway... we've got more to deal with right now. I've already decided I don't want the Omeritas around anymore-"**

**"Easy!" Arcade swatted a hand at her, then glanced at Gomorrah. "Don't say that so loud! You know what they'd do if they found out you were planning on wiping them off the face of Vegas? Keep your voice down!"**

**"****_And_****, since Benny's gone, we have control over the Tops. But there's one more place I haven't looked into yet." Sandra continued. "Some place called the White Glove Society. Its right across from the Tops. You guys ever heard of 'em?"**

**They all shook their heads, except for Arcade.**

**"Heard some things about their past." Arcade said. "But as far as their present day conglomeration of mask-wearing formals? Nope."**

**They all approached the White Glove Society's casino, and stepped through the front doors.**

**The place was much fancier than most places in the wasteland, even on the Strip. Everyone on the inside seemed to be wearing sleek suits or formal dresses, and the suited men carrying canes were all wearing strange masks.**

**"Pardon me." The closes masked guard said to them. "Can I trouble you to turn over your weapons?"**

**"Sure." Sandra and her companions all handed their weapons to the suited man, who carried them away.**

**"Maybe we ought to rent a room for the night." Arcade suggested. "If we're going to spend a day getting to know these people, why not?"**

**"Alright." Sandra agreed. They all claimed seats at the round bar in the center of the lobby, and Sandra almost didn't realize that she was sitting next to someone who appeared very out of place.**

**Next to her was a man wearing an old worn rancher's outfit, along with a big cowboy hat. Another wasteland-worn man was standing behind him, holding a rifle at the ready.**

**"Hey, how come your bodyguard is allowed to have a gun?" Sandra asked the man.**

**"Got myself a special arrangement with the folks here." The man replied. "Although I ain't sure its gonna stay that way. Have you seen my son around? Looks like me, but scrawnier and younger."**

**"No, I haven't. You lost your son...?"**

**"He came here with me, then he just up and vanished. Keep an eye out for him, will ya'?" He said. "My name's Heck Gunderson, by the way. And my son's name is Ted, in case you run into him."**

**"I'm Sandra, nice meeting you. I'll poke around for your son." Sandra replied.**

**"Much appreciated." Heck said, giving her a nod.**

**"Let's go look around." Sandra said to her friends. They stood and headed for the opening furthest left, then entered another part of the casino. Then, Sandra spotted a woman wearing a pink dress behind the nearest counter.**

**"Hi." Sandra said in an unusually polite voice. "How much for a room?"**

**The woman raised her eyebrows, then looked Sandra up and down, wearing an unimpressed face.**

**"Afraid we don't tend to... ahem... _your type_ around here." The woman said, then looked down at her clipboard.**

**"My _type?"_ Sandra retorted, instantly agitated. **

**"Yes, you... walk-the-wasteland types." The woman said again slowly, closely eyeing Sandra and her companions, looking almost sickened. "We here at the White Glove Society only tend to the highest class, the most well mannered, and the finest dressed folks in the Mojave."**

**"Oh. You're just a bunch of uppedy-fucks, I see." Sandra snarled, rounding on her, leaning on the counter. "How 'bout you give me a room so I don't have to bash your little primped-up whore face onto the counter. How's that?"**

_**"Excuse me?"**_

**"You heard me, bitch. I'm here on business. I'm not going anywhere until my friends and I have a room."**

**The woman's expression seemed to change.**

**"You're here on business?" She asked Sandra. "What business?"**

**"Investigative, you could say." Sandra told her. "You don't need to know any more than that."**

**"Oh... _this_ again?" The woman responded. "How many investigators are they going to send? I thought this was over with."**

**Sandra squinted at her curiously. **

**"Yeah, well, its not." Sandra bluffed. "If you people didn't have anything to hide, you wouldn't have anything to worry about, now would you?"**

**Sandra's companions all exchanged amused faces from behind her.**

**The woman now appeared to resemble a deer in headlights.**

**Then, the woman leaned closer and began speaking in a very hushed tone.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you people..." She whispered. "The White Glove Society has never-and _will_ never-consume human flesh. This investigation is based on nothing but nonsense and hearsay, and you investigators would do well to _drop it."_**

**Sandra masked her shock. _Consume human flesh...? _**

**"We'll see about that." Sandra said strongly, smirking. "Now, if you _don't_ mind, I'd like you to give me a goddamn hotel room, before I wrap this fake-uppedy mask-wearing-conglomeration of stuck-up freaks in so much litigation, your grandchildren are gonna need lawyers."**

**"That was amazing." Arcade said about five minutes later, while the group wandered around the casino. "Seriously, that woman looked like she was having a heart attack. You really squeezed the information right out of her... you've certainly got a way with words."**

**"That was fun." Sandra said, still grinning broadly. "We should tell people off more often."**

**Another suited man was standing behind the front desk counter. He had a thin, stylish mustache and wore a tall, fancy black hat.**

**Sandra stepped up to the counter.**

**"Hi there. Where's room 13?" She asked.**

**"Good afternoon, madame. I am Mortimer, and room 13 will be up the elevator on floor seven, in the suites." The man called Mortimer told her. **

**"I heard another investigator came through. Where is he? Can I speak to him?" Sandra asked.**

**"Oh, why yes. He's still in his room, room 10. It will be on the same floor as your room. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Mortimer said.**

**"Yes. Have you got any extra work that needs done?" **

**"No... not by the likes of you, I'm afraid. You haven't got the stomach for it."**

**Sandra gazed at Mortimer, then drew closer, leaning in.**

**"I know what you do." She said quietly. "And I understand. I often feel the craving as well."**

**Mortimer raised his eyebrows, staring at Sandra.**

**"Then you understand what a delicate business it is." He responded softly. "Many of my fellow White Gloves have lost their way, you see... I had an elegant dinner planned for them. We were supposed to get a very priceless individual, but we were unable to... so, as a replacement, we obtained the son of the wealthy rancher."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"Perhaps if my White Gloves unknowingly consume, perhaps they will grow... they will get their taste back. They will remember who we are." Mortimer went on. "But... we did not want to use the rancher's child. He's a very powerful man, and he could potentially damage the White Gloves indefinitely. If you could perhaps find us another suitable replacement..."**

**"Sure." Sandra lied. "I can do that."**

**Mortimer came even closer, inches from Sandra's face.**

**"I don't suppose you could spare one of those delectable companions of yours." Mortimer whispered faintly, glancing at Sandra's friends.**

**Sandra repressed the sudden powerful urge to punch Mortimer's jaw crooked.**

**"No, sorry. I can't." She said. "I'll find you someone else, though."**

**"Very well, very well... here is the key to the Gunderson child's freezer." Mortimer slipped a key across the counter. "Once you find a replacement, set the child free. We don't want trouble with the rancher if we can avoid it."**

**"Gotcha."**

**Sandra took the key, then lead her friends towards the elevators.**

**Once they were all standing in the elevator, her companions began to speak openly without the fear of being eavesdropped upon.**

**"Alright, we've already gotten involved in a big mess, and we have no weapons." Arcade said. "If anything happens, we're practically defenseless."**

**"Boss, you think there's any way to make sure these guys don't try to eat us?" Raul asked. "I'm more worried for you guys, honestly. I can't imagine that ghouls look very appetizing... then again, what do I know about cannibals..."**

**"Listen, guys." Sandra began. "Once we get to our room, I'll go find the kitchen where they're trying to cook the human meat and find the kid. You guys can hang out in the room if you're afraid. I need one of you to go find the other investigator and figure out what he knows while I go find Ted."**

**"I can do that." Cass said. **

**"I'll go with you." Boone told her.**

**Cass smiled.**

**"We need to shut this cannibal thing down, otherwise Vegas will have to be wiped clean of the White Gloves. And I'd rather not destroy an entire group of people over this little problem." Sandra told them.**

_**Ding.**_

**The elevator opened, and the group stepped into the large hallway. They all strolled down the hall until they located room 13, then went inside.**

**There was a large, king sized bed, a huge dresser equipped with a gigantic vanity mirror, and an open cabinet full of formal outfits.**

**"Oh good, prep clothes." Sandra started rifling through the neatly folded suits and dresses. "We need these."**

**"What?" Cass said. "You can't be serious. I'm not wearing that shit."**

**"We need to blend in better. Look at us. People are gonna know we're up to something if we dress like ourselves." Sandra said. "Everyone get dressed."**

**And so they did.**

**Sandra claimed the only black dress, removed her sunglasses, then tried her best to pat her hair down in the mirror. Cass was stuck with a salmon colored dress (which left her very displeased), and without her hat on, her beautiful freckled face was actually visible. Boone, Raul, and Arcade were now wearing some sharp black suits, and Eddie simply hovered around, watching them all.**

**"You look good." Boone told Cass, who was over examining herself, clearly uncomfortable in the formal attire.**

**"You sure I can't just wear a Vaquero outfit, boss?" Raul asked, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. "I mean... what's the difference, really?"**

**Arcade looked the most civilized and well-mannered out of all of them, but despite this, he was still struggling to properly tighten the bow tie around his neck. He fidgeted with it for a full minute, then sighed.**

**"Let me do it." Sandra offered.**

**Arcade stood upright as Sandra carefully tightened his bow tie, then straightened it.**

**"How do I look?" He asked.**

**"Bow ties are cool." She replied. "You look excellent."**

**Arcade smiled. "As do you."**

**Sandra's cheeks went pink. It was very unusual for her to be wearing any sort of dress, especially this particular skin-tight curve-hugging dress. She hadn't noticed how wide her hips were, and how big her chest was, until she saw herself in the mirror. It was baffling; she didn't look like herself at all.**

**Cass, on the other hand, was slender and thin. Sandra suspected that men preferred Cass's type of beauty rather than her own... **

**When she realized she was staring at Cass, Sandra shook the thoughts away. _Since when do I worry about shit like that?_**

**"Alright. I'm gonna go downstairs, find the kid, and return him to his father." Sandra said. "Once that's over with, we'll meet back up in here, then we'll leave. I'd rather not spend the night, since we're getting involved in all this."**

**"We'll go find the investigator." Boone told her.**

**"Guess I'll go with you two." Raul said to Boone and Cass. "As long as you two can keep your hands off each other."**

**Raul, Boone, and Cass all left the room.**

**"You're not going with them?" Sandra asked Arcade.**

**"What, and let you wander down into a cannibal's kitchen by yourself?" Arcade said. "Nope."**

**Eddie beeped at them.**

**"You stay here and watch our room, Eddie." Sandra told the eyebot. "Sorry... but you'd attract too much attention."**

**Eddie twittered at her.**

**Sandra and Arcade entered the hallway and headed for another elevator.**

**"Its weird, isn't it?" Arcade said. "Being in a place like this... dressed this way."**

**"Yeah. Not where I thought I'd be today." Sandra agreed. **

**They both stepped into an elevator, and the doors closed. As the elevator began carrying them downstairs, they glanced at one another.**

**"You're in a suit." Sandra said. "Its weird to see you in a suit."**

**"Its weird to be _in_ a suit." Arcade added. "And I can't believe you're wearing a dress."**

**They stared at one another. Sandra had never been in the presence of someone who made her feel so short; he was nearly a head taller than her.**

**"You look... beautiful." Arcade managed to say, gulping.**

**Sandra's heart jolted. _Beautiful?_**

**"Thanks." She said. "No one's ever told me that."**

**"Well... shows what people know about beauty, huh." Arcade said, looking up, pressing his glasses back into place.**

**The rest of the elevator ride was silent, all the while Sandra was racking her brain, trying to understand what Arcade meant by his comment.**

_**Shows what people know about beauty, huh...**_

* * *

_**Knock knock knock.**_

**"Hello?" Cass said, speaking through the door to room 10. "Anyone there? We need to talk."**

**No one answered.**

**"Hey, its important. We need to talk." Cass said loudly.**

**No response.**

**Cass attempted to twist the knob, but the door was locked.**

**"Watch out." Boone said, gently ushering Cass away from the door.**

**Boone stepped back, inhaled, then launched his foot into the door, shattering the wooden frame around the lock. The door flew open and slammed against the wall.**

**When the three of them stepped inside, their expressions all dropped.**

**A tall lamp had been knocked on its side, and the sheets of the bed were lying along the floor. A corpse wearing a brown suit was lying on the floor, stiff, cold, and lifeless.**

**"They killed the investigator." Boone mumbled gravely. **

**"Guess that means they really are trying to cover it all up." Cass uttered. "Which means..."**

**"Watch it!" Raul shouted.**

**Two masked men in suits entered the room behind them, both wielding canes. **

**One of them swung, hitting Cass harshly in the shoulder. **

**Boone charged at him, wrapping his hands around the suited man's neck. He tightened his grip as the White Glove gasped for air, and did not let go until the man stopped moving.**

**Raul caught the second White Glove's cane mid-swing, then struggled with him for a moment. Seconds later, Raul stepped to the right, reared his fist back, and planted a single, solid punch into the man's face, knocking him out stone cold.**

**Both of the White Gloves laid silently on the floor as Boone, Cass, and Raul stood over them, panting.**

**"They know why we're here." Boone breathed. "We have to warn Sandra."**


	30. Beyond The Beef

**The White Glove members in the members-only section gave Sandra and Arcade no trouble.**

**The two of them walked casually into the back room and down the stairs, into the basement. **

**Everything in the basement was quite different from the rest of the place; it was anything but neat, tidy, or fancy. As they continued down the dingy little hallway, they approached a large room which gave off the strong scent of recently killed carcasses and burning meat.**

**Inside this room were two men holding flamers, engulfing a few large chunks of meat in flames, cooking them.**

**Sandra and Arcade walked through the room and past the cooks, who didn't notice.**

**"This place is a little nerve racking." Arcade muttered. "And gross."**

**"Yeah. We won't be here long, though." Sandra told him.**

**"Hold on." A masked man appeared from behind one of the doorways. "Who are you two? What're you doing down here?"**

**"Mortimer wants us to move the kid." Sandra said, revealing the freezer key Mortimer had given her. "The kid's dad is still here. Mortimer's worried someone might get suspicious, or let something slip."**

**"God dammit, first he's completely careless, now he doesn't trust anyone." The White Glove said. "Alright, whatever. Do what you have to do." He turned and vanished behind another door.**

**"Nice." Arcade complimented. "Quick thinking."**

**They traveled deeper into the basement, then came across a room full of wine bottles. Apart from the wine bottles lined up along the shelves on the wall, a single, lone bottle of wine sat on the table, ready to be served.**

**"I bet this is the wine they chose for the dinner." Sandra said, examining the wine bottle. "Wish I knew how to spike it."**

**"That's what you have me for." Arcade said, half-grinning.**

**Arcade popped the wine bottle open, sniffed it, then pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket.**

**"Painkillers." He said, holding up the plastic bag, which contained a few large, blue pills. "I brought these just in case we have some bad luck down here. These are the kind of painkillers that make you drowsy. Completely harmless taken by themselves. However... if you add them to alcohol..."**

**Arcade held two of the pills above the bottle, then crushed them into powder in his palm. He then allowed the blue powder to sprinkle into the wine, closed the bottle, and gave it a slight shake.**

**"Double doses of sleepy painkillers, combined with alcohol, equals heavily sedated cannibals." Arcade finished, placing the bottle back on the table as though it hadn't been touched.**

**"You're amazing." Sandra said, staring at the bottle. "That should definitely buy us some time. Oh... I think I found the kitchen..."**

**They both entered the kitchen, then realized that the stove was already occupied.**

**"What the fuck are you doing in here?" The chef asked, turning to them. "How about a little less wandering around, and a little more working? You know, like you're _paid_ to do? You couple of complete fuck-ups. Get back to work!"**

**Just when Sandra was about to retaliate, Arcade placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.**

**"Easy, now. We just came back here to make sure you're getting the job done properly, Mortimer ordered us to check up on you." Arcade said. "Where's all that anger coming from, anyway? There's no need to get so nasty. You sound like you've got a lot of pent up aggression."**

**"What kind of psycho-babble-bullshit is that?" The chef responded angrily. "I yell at people because I _like_ to yell at people, and because they fucking _deserve_ it, not because mumsy and daddykins didn't hug me enough. Alright?!"**

**"Alright, alright. At least you're venting. Its good to vent." Arcade replied in an oddly calm manner.**

**"Vent? _Vent?_ What, you think because my worthless fucking father walked out on me... and because my mother just let my brother and sister beat the hell out of me as a baby... you think I need to _vent?_ You..." He trailed off for a moment. "My God... how could they do that to me... I... I need to be alone."**

**"Hang on, what about the meal?" Arcade asked.**

**"I don't care, just serve something. Here's the recipe." The chef said glumly, handing him a notebook. Then, he turned and left the room.**

**Once they were alone, Sandra released a quiet, breathless laugh.**

**"Holy crap! That was _awesome!"_ She gasped, smiling. "You totally just broke him down! _Ha!"_**

**"Yeah..." Arcade muttered, feeling guilty. "We didn't have much of a choice, though... did we...?"**

**"Look, there's the freezer!" Sandra exclaimed, then hurried towards the freezer in the back of the room. After unlocking it, she pushed it open and stepped inside, where she found a skinny young man sitting in the corner, wearing a cowboy hat almost identical to his father's.**

**"Ted Gunderson?" Sandra asked.**

**"My daddy's gonna kill you all once he finds out what you done to me." Ted grumbled.**

**"Hey, your dad sent me, I'm here to break you out. Come with me." Sandra told him.**

**Ted didn't argue. He stood and followed Sandra and Arcade out of the kitchen.**

**Once they reached the hallway, Sandra was the first to realize that two White Glove members-the cooks holding flamers-were standing at the end of the hall, staring daggers at them. **

**"Sandra..." Arcade mumbled. "I think they're onto us."**

**He was right; less than a second following these words, the two cooks filled the entire hall with flames.**

**Then, Sandra did something both incredibly brave and utterly stupid. She jumped forward, spreading her arms wide, shoving Ted and Arcade backwards. The flames licked at her, inches away from her face...**

_**"Hey!" **_

**Arcade's hands clamped onto her shoulders, yanking her back.**

**"Are you outta your mind?!" He stammered.**

**When the cooks advanced down the hallway towards them, Sandra, Arcade, and Ted all rushed back into the kitchen.**

**Arcade picked up a discarded White Glove cane from beside the stove, lifting it battle ready.**

**"Alright, its a dress cane... but its the best weapon we've got." He said, realizing how silly it looked. **

**Sandra stood guard in front of Ted, and Arcade was covering them both, raising the cane, looking both hyped and nervous.**

**They all faced the open doorway, awaiting the appearance of their attackers.**

**The moment one of the cooks entered the kitchen, Arcade leaped forward, delivering the hardest swing he could muster.**

**The end of the cane smashed terribly into the cook's nose, shattering it, sending a stream of blood through the air. The cook fell over backwards, helplessly hollering in pain, grasping his face, his blood covering his hands...**

**The second cook appeared, and Sandra grabbed the end of his flamer, using all her strength to aim it away from Ted or Arcade. Flames shot around randomly as Sandra wrestled with the cook, who was trying desperately to redirect his flamer in order to burn her.**

**_"Move!"_ Sandra heard Arcade yell. She barely caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye... Arcade was standing feet away, holding one of the flamers, pointing it directly at her...**

**Sandra shoved herself away from the cook-she snapped her eyes shut-**

_**FWOOOOOOOOOSH.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

**The man was lit ablaze... he screamed horribly, convulsing and flailing frantically until he hit the ground, charred, dead, and smoking.**

**Sandra stood a yard away, the scent of burning flesh filling her nose, making her stomach turn.**

**Arcade stood rooted to the spot, still holding the flamer, his mouth hanging open, watching in complete awe.**

**Everything went quiet for a moment.**

**"Th-thanks." Sandra stuttered.**

**Arcade lowered the flamer, his eyes still stuck on the burned man lying on the floor.**

**An eternity passed them by before any of them spoke again.**

**"Let's get outta here."**

* * *

**Sandra and Arcade met up with Raul, Cass, Boone, and Eddie, then headed downstairs into the main lobby.**

**"Oh, Ted, are you alright?" Heck said, rising out of his seat.**

**"Quit your hollerin', I'm fine." Ted replied.**

**"What happened?" Heck asked Sandra.**

**_Where to begin,_ she thought.**

**"Well... they, uh... kidnapped your son so they could eat him." Sandra tried to explain as casually as possible.**

**_"Eat_ him? What in the... of all the sick bullshit I've heard..." Heck growled angrily. "Well... I'll see to it they don't get business from me anymore, no sir. I'll have this whole damn Strip starve before I let this shit happen again."**

**"It wasn't the whole White Glove Society. It was just a few of the members... most of them are innocent." Sandra told him.**

**"Aaaaugh... I don't like this place. I hate the Strip. Hate everything about it. But... if what you say is true... fine. I s'pose I can't blame all of Vegas for it. Here's a few caps for your trouble. Thank you so much." Heck said, handing her a sack of caps.**

**Sandra and her friends left the casino, grabbing their weapons on the way out.**

**"Can we change out of these retarded clothes now?" Cass asked, yanking on her dress. "I hate this."**

**"Yeah, let's get to the Lucky 38, and we can change." Sandra said emptily. She and Arcade were both wearing particularly dark expressions.**

**"I like wearing a suit." Arcade said as they headed down the Strip. "I might keep it on. Just for a little while."**

**He and Sandra were walking slowly at the back of the group.**

**"I didn't know you could do stuff like that." Sandra said to him.**

**"Like what?"**

**"You broke a guy's nose, and lit another guy on fire." Sandra said. "I never thought of you doing anything like that."**

**"Me either." Arcade replied honestly. "Now tell me something... what in the hell possessed you to jump in front of a wall of fire?"**

**"What?"  
**

**It took Sandra a moment to remember what he was talking about.**

**"I was... scared." She said.**

**"If you were scared... why not run _away_ from the fire, rather than _towards_ it?" Arcade wondered.**

**"I was scared of you getting burned." Sandra informed him.**

**Arcade blinked, staring forward blankly.**

**"Oh."**


	31. Here It Is

**"There you are. What're you doing up here?"**

**Night had fallen, and Arcade, although he was still wearing a suit, managed to climb his way up the ladder on the roof of the Lucky 38. Sandra was sitting on the slightly slanted roof, watching over the Strip and the rest of the Mojave.**

**Sandra turned, spotting him.**

**"Why're you on the roof? Its slanted. You could just slide off." Arcade asked her.**

**"Its nice up here." Sandra answered simply. "Come sit with me."**

**Arcade took a moment, then stepped off the ladder and onto the roof. He sat beside her, leaning back on one arm, watching the wasteland.**

**"I didn't think you'd want to keep that dress on." Arcade said. "I thought you'd be sick of it."**

**"Yeah..." Sandra muttered. "I've never worn a dress before. Its... its new. I kinda like it. And what about you? You still have a suit on."**

**"Well... we are on the Strip." He said. "Even though its full of terrible things and people, its still nice to look clean for once."**

**A few seconds of silence passed.**

**When Arcade stole a glimpse of Sandra, he noticed that she was staring out into the wastes, smiling.**

**"What's up?" He said. "You look... happy."**

**"Why do you sound so weirded out?" Sandra responded. "Am I not allowed to look happy?"**

**"Its not that, its just... you never really look _that_ happy. Like... _honestly_ happy." Arcade explained.**

**Sandra took a moment of thought.**

**"I dunno... I guess... I've never actually _been_ this happy before." She said. "I've never had friends before now... and hell, we've got Vegas in the palm of our hands. Things are finally lookin' up."**

**Arcade was observing her, wearing a small, faint smile.**

**"I have to tell you something, Arcade." Sandra said, turning her head, meeting his eyes.**

**Arcade's heart thumped.**

**"Yeah...?"**

**"I never gave a damn about anything until now." Sandra said. "I never even tried to care about the bigger picture. I never had a reason to until I met you. You inspire me... a lot. Meeting you... made me into a better person. And... thanks. Thanks for being here."**

**Arcade continued to gaze into her, wondering what he ought to say.**

**"Vegas just sort of fell into my lap. And if you weren't here... I wouldn't know what to do with all that power. All of Mr. House's resources, all the money and power planning, trying to help out the locals... I'd be lost if you weren't here. I'd get everyone killed if I was alone in this."**

**Sandra grinned at him.**

**Arcade attempted to return the grin.**

**"I'm glad I could be of some use, then." He told her truthfully, then paused for a moment, sighing. "The feeling's mutual."**

**Sandra gave him a wandering face.**

**"Its mutual?" She asked.**

**Arcade was looking into the sky again, his expression solemn. **

**"We've both introduced new feelings to each other, looks like." He said softly. "Things alien to us... that we've never... felt before."**

**Sandra said nothing.**

**They both went quiet for a moment.**

**"This is maddening." Arcade mumbled to himself, staring into the stars. **

**Sandra looked at him.**

**He met eyes with her once again, appearing conflicted.**

**"I've gotta tell you something too." He told her. "I... I decided not to tell you, because it would complicate things... but... dammit... I need to."**

**Arcade shifted positions, facing her completely, sitting cross legged and leaning forward, staring at her intensely.**

**His heart began to pound again, and suddenly, his mind was flooding with rapid thoughts of panic and anxiety... _no, I can't take this anymore... its gotta happen... right now..._**

**"I..." He began forwardly, hoping to force the words out of him with every ounce of willpower he contained. Then, he swallowed, cleared his throat, and glared straightly into Sandra's cerulean blue eyes. "Here it is."**

**Sandra continued to listen quietly.**

**"I think..." Arcade said slowly. "I'm in... I'm in love with you."**

**After it escaped his mouth, he felt a sudden bizarre mixture of relief and fear rush through him.**

**Chills slithered down Sandra's back, then spread throughout her entire body.**

**"I'm sorry." Arcade said seconds later. "God dammit, I knew better... I knew this would screw things up-"**

**Sandra placed her hand over his, grazing it gently.**

**He stared at her.**

**Sandra smiled.**

**"I love you too." **

**The words could have hit him with enough force to knock him off the roof of the Lucky 38.**

**They continued watching one another tenderly, their gazes seeming to bleed into one another's souls. Nervousness arose in both of them, though they were both using all their effort to hide it.**

**They leaned closer to one another, ever so slightly, their faces inches apart.**

**Time was going much slower than usual as they drew nearer to one another, and at long last, their lips met. They shared a long, soft, loving kiss, just as _Blue Moon_ began to echo from the casinos of the Strip below.**

**Lost entirely in their kiss, neither of them noticed Raul climbing quietly up the ladder behind them. **

**Raul was halfway up the ladder when he spotted Sandra and Arcade, who were still connected at the mouth. He stared at them blankly for a moment, completely straight faced, then began climbing back down the ladder and out of sight.**

**When Sandra and Arcade separated, they both grinned at one another.**

**Sandra scooted closer to Arcade. He placed an arm around her, and she laid on his shoulder lovingly.**

**"I've never done this with a woman before." Arcade said in a joyful, kind voice, stroking her sweetly.**

**Sandra smirked.**

**"Neither have I."**

* * *

**"Its spreading like a plague." Raul uttered when he reached the suite level, stepping out of the elevator. **

**"What is?" Cass asked, appearing out of the nearest bedroom.**

**"Couple syndrome." Raul answered. "You'll know all about it, you and Boone both."**

**"Don't be jealous because you're alone." Cass said, glaring at him.**

**They were both quiet for a minute or so, and Cass was studying him closely. Raul tried not to meet her eyes.**

**"Whaddoya' mean, its spreading?" She asked.**

**Raul slipped his hands into his pockets, shrugging. "I'unno."**

**"Were's Sandra and Arcade?" Cass asked, stepping closer.**

**Boone came out of the room, standing just behind Cass, watching them both.**

**Raul shrugged again, shaking his head and avoiding her gaze. "Haven't seen 'em."**

**"Liar." Cass said in a strong, direct sort of way. "Did you walk in on them having-"**

**"No, they aren't off mating like bunnies, if that's what you're asking." Raul said. "Everyone can't be like you two. And, by the way, I've been meaning to ask... what exactly are you two _doing?_ Is it just mindless intercourse, or do you actually fancy each other's booties?"**

**Cass and Boone glanced at one another. **

**Boone placed an arm around her shoulders.**

**"Dating." Boone said. "We're dating."**

**Raul sneered, trying not to laugh.**

**"Must be nice to be so young. Crazy kids."**

**Raul marched away and vanished into another bedroom.**

**"Dating." Cass said. "Is that what we're calling it?"**

**"What else would it be?" Boone said, cupping her waist, leaning in for a kiss.**

**Cass backed away.**

**"Listen." She began. "I need to ask you something."**

**Boone stared at her expectantly.**

**"You... do you think your wife would be okay with this?" Cass wondered. "With us... being together."**

**Boone nodded.**

**"She would want me to move on." He told her. **

**"How do you know?" Cass asked. **

**"Because she told me." Boone replied. "The wasteland's dangerous, so... she and I had this talk. We decided that if anything ever happened to one of us, we should see other people."**

**Cass smiled.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed.**

**Sandra and Arcade didn't return to the suites until long after everyone else had fallen asleep.**

**Everyone seemed to sleep unusually soundly tonight, and their dreams were light, pleasant, and wonderful.**


	32. To Crucify

**"Where are we going?"**

**Cass spoke from the back of the group as they wandered down a huge, empty road.**

**Everyone was wearing their usual outfits again, and they'd all been walking for about two hours straight.**

**"Trying to find Hidden Valley." Sandra said from the front of the group, examining the map on her Pip-Boy. "Yes Man says the Brotherhood of Steel is one of the strongest factions out here. We have to figure out what kind of people they are... hopefully they're decent people."**

**"We're getting close to Black Mountain, boss." Raul told her. "If I fall down and start foaming at the mouth, I'm probably just having a Vietnam supermutant flashback. Just leave me where I drop."**

**"Water?" Arcade offered, handing a bottle of purified water to Sandra.**

**Sandra took it, smiling.**

**Arcade grinned back at her.**

**"You two are nauseatingly cute together." Raul said from behind the two of them. "You might wanna let me get in the front, otherwise you'll both be right in the line of fire when I vomit."**

**They both laughed.**

**Eddie beeped joyously.**

**Boone and Cass grasped one another's hands as they walked, and Raul peeked back at them, noticing.**

**"I'm surrounded." He muttered.**

**"I'll set you up with a pretty ghoulita when we get back to Freeside." Sandra said to Raul. "How'd you like a date with Beatrix?"**

**"No thanks." Raul replied. "Its hard to be tender with someone who's beating the shit out of you. Beatrix would end up being another Tabitha."**

**"You were tender with Tabitha?" Sandra exclaimed, making everyone roar with laughter.**

**Raul smirked, shaking his head. "You know better than that, boss."**

**As they marched on, joking and talking, Arcade blinked, adjusting his glasses. The wind was blowing strongly today, and it seemed to be filled with sand.**

**Arcade looked to the right, where he saw a huge, vast area covered entirely with sandy wind. It was nearly impossible to make out anything beyond the thick winds, though Arcade was able to recognize the place regardless.**

**"Quarry Junction." Me mumbled.**

**"Hm?" Sandra asked.**

**"We're right next to Quarry Junction." Arcade told her. "Everyone be quiet. Don't talk until we're away from this place."**

**Sandra eyed him, wondering what had him so frightened.**

**Then, she remembered her first trip to Black Mountain, the day she met Raul... just before reaching the mountain, she'd run into a man who warned her not to venture down this road... _Hold up! There's deathclaws all over the damn place... take a different route..._**

**Sandra's heart sank.**

**She'd encountered deathclaws once before... they were worse than any other danger she'd ever faced in the wasteland. Worst than the Yao Guai, worse than the cazadors... **

**"Uh-oh." Arcade said, stopping in his tracks.**

**He placed an arm in front of Sandra, halting her.**

**They all stopped walking.**

**At first, Sandra feared that he may have seen a deathclaw... but no... it wasn't deathclaws that made Arcade stop on a dime...**

**It may as well have been, though.**

**Just a little further down the road, another group of people were approaching them. People wearing crimson-colored rags and Roman-styled Centurion armor.**

**"The Caesar has marked you for death!" The leader of the Legionaries said, pointing at them.**

**Another Legionaire stepped out from behind the group's leader, someone Sandra recognized, wearing dog-shaped head wear...**

**"You will pay for the death of the mighty Caesar." Vulpes said angrily, glaring at them all with a hatred unmatched. "Render them helpless, and they will all be crucified. Now!"**

**The Legionaries charged forward.**

**Two of them were armed with submachine guns, while the remaining three ran forward wearing power fists...**

**Raul and Boone seemed to have the same thought; they both whipped out their guns and shot the two Legionaries wielding firearms directly through their torsos. The other three Centurions, however, advanced-Arcade shoved Sandra backwards, then reached for his plasma pistol-**

**When a Legionarie came within a foot of Boone, Cass tackled him with all her might, knocking them both to the ground. Cass and the Legionarie struggled in the pavement while Raul continued trying to get a straight shot on the attackers...**

**Sandra watched, terrified, holding her shotgun at the ready, but she was unable to get a steady shot without potentially endangering her friends. She looked between all of them; Cass wrestling with a Centurion on the ground, Boone boxing with one of them, Raul firing off rounds... **

**A Centurion rounded on Raul... his revolver began to make a _click click click_-ing noise as he pulled the trigger, indicating it was out of bullets... Raul and the Centurion began throwing punches, and sparks flew... the Legionaries had the advantage, they were all wearing those damned power fists...**

_**No.**_

**Sandra overlooked the scene, her hands trembling. _This isn't good. We're losing._**

**The Centurion on the ground coiled his fingers around Cass's neck, strangling her.**

**One of them landed a terrible, blunt punch into Raul's ribs.**

**Eddie kept firing off lazers, but the Centurions did not yield.**

**Vulpes lunged at Arcade, who leaped back, raising his plasma pistol...**

_**I can't let this happen.**_

**Boone grunted when the Legionarie closest to him planted a solid, metal fist into his jaw.**

_**I won't let this happen.**_

**_"Run!"_ Arcade yelled at Sandra, who didn't oblige.**

**It ran through her like the raging flames of hell itself.**

**Sandra hammered the trigger.**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG.**_

**The first 12 gauge round hit one of the Legionaries in the head, but did not kill him. He fell onto his back awkwardly, his metal Centurion helmet now heavily dented. The second shot narrowly missed one of Vulpes' feet, making him halt in his tracks. The third hit another Legionarie in the arm, shattering his armor, and the fourth shot hit one of the Centurions directly in the face, making him fly off of Cass and into the sand, bloody and motionless.**

**Sandra glanced between the Legionaries, and the thick sandstorm engulfing Quarry Junction.**

**All of the Legionaries' attention was on her now.**

**Sandra raised both of her arms, her shotgun aimed at the sky, and she smiled at them all devilishly.**

**"I KILLED CESAR!" She bellowed. "I KILLED THE MIGHTY CAESAR... AND HE WENT DOWN LIKE A BITCH!"**

**Vulpes narrowed his shining black eyes at her, baring his teeth ragefully. **

**"AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL TOO! BITCHES!"**

**_"AFTER HER!"_ Vulpes commanded his Centurions, who obeyed.**

**Sandra turned and dashed away at top speed, towards the sands of Quarry Junction.**

**The Legionaries all chased after her in hot pursuit, darting through the sandy winds.**

**Boone quickly recovered, ignoring the forming bruise on his face. He helped Cass to her feet, then looked around, making sure that the others were all intact. Raul stood hunched over, holding his ribs, and Arcade stepped towards Quarry Junction, staring into the sandy air, his expression portraying the utmost of concern.**

**Sandra was hardly able to fathom how she was running so fast, especially carrying her shotgun, and hauling her backpack... she continued racing through the sandy air, ignoring the gritty bits stinging her eyes...**

**After passing the first hill, Sandra was able to hear the roars of the dreaded creatures... she didn't dare look back...**

**Two deathclaws on the hill both turned around, their jagged, distorted faces twisting in anger as they spotted humans entering their territory. The two monsters stomped briskly down the hill, tailing the Legionaries...**

**Three of the Legionaries met their deaths within seconds. The horrid claws pierced their bodies like nails through cardboard... Sandra heard their distant, tortured screams echoing from behind...**

**Sandra glanced over her shoulder.**

**Vulpes was right behind her, his eyes burning into her from underneath his dog-shaped head wear. He pursued Sandra with an unthinkable amount of speed, looking more furious than she'd ever seen a Legionarie.**

**Sandra's heart jumped into her throat.**

**Yards ahead of them was another deathclaw, spreading its arms wide, ready to strike-**

**Sandra hit the ground, landing on her back. She slid swiftly underneath the deathclaw's legs, between them, then leaped back onto her feet and continued running once she successfully passed the creature.**

**Vulpes was the only Legionarie to pass it; he dove under the deathclaw's legs as well, dashing on all fours until he was on the other side. The remaining two Legionaries were caught in the deathclaw's hands... more terrible screams rang throughout the Quarry...**

**An opening came into sight just ahead. It was the end of Quarry Junction, which contained a small body of irradiated water, and it was surrounded by idle baby deathclaws, all wandering around aimlessly. The baby deathclaws all peered up curiously when they saw two humans running through their home, but none of them attacked.**

**The baby deathclaws were the least of Sandra's worry.**

**Just further down the Quarry was a huge, dark cave. She thought she'd imagined it at first...**

**A gigantic figure was moving inside the cave... she caught a glimpse of its hand... the biggest, most terrifying deathclaw hand she'd ever laid eyes upon...**

**Sandra skidded to a stop, standing board stiff, staring at the cave, frozen in fear.**

**The monstrous demon climbed out of the crevice, towering over the place, gritting its crooked fangs. It glared at her, slowly opening its arms, spreading its mile-long hands, its claws extending for days... the beast was so very horrifying, Sandra doubted even Satan himself could top it...**

**Vulpes rammed into Sandra full force, knocking her to the ground. They struggled for a moment, then Sandra somehow ended up lying on her back, Vulpes mounted on top of her, his hands clamped around her throat, squeezing with all his might... she couldn't breathe...**

**As Sandra gaped for air, Vulpes leaned closer, his breath grazing across her face. His eyes were positively flaring.**

**_"You... will... die... knowing... retribution..."_ He hissed hatefully. _"Retri... bution...!_"**

**Sandra barely saw it, behind Vulpes' dog-shaped head.**

**Its enormous arm was raised so high, it could have swiped the sun out of the sky...**

**The mother deathclaw swung its long, giant arm, and Sandra closed her eyes in an instant.**

_**"Agh!"**_

**The mother deathclaw's hand swatted Vulpes into the air with massive force, sending him flying sideways. He hit the rocky wall roughly, then landed on the ground like a rag doll.**

**Sandra, still on her back, scrambled backwards, keeping a tight hold of her gun... but the monster was not focused on her.**

**The mother deathclaw stepped towards the immobile Vulpes on the ground, growling deeply. She began to raise her arm again...**

**Sandra was on her feet now, and she lifted her gun-**

_**BANG.**_

**A single 12 gauge round hit the mother deathclaw's cheek. The towering black deathclaw stumbled, then turned its head, glaring a Sandra.**

**The mother deathclaw released a petrifying, thundering roar.**

**Sandra stared at the creature for a split second, then panic hit her like a ton of bricks. She bolted away, towards one of the arms of the strange structure in the center of Quarry Junction. The big, metal structure extended from the middle of the Quarry to the rocky walls around it. Sandra, after realizing there was no way of climbing on top of it, chose to hide underneath it, crouched in a pile of rocks, hoping the monster deathclaw would be unable to reach her...**

**The mother deathclaw thumped forward, opening its arms again... Sandra looked away... _this is it..._**

_**CLANK.**_

**Sandra didn't open her eyes for about ten seconds. She heard the mother deathclaw, growling and snarling at her, and she heard the clanking of metal... **

**When she finally eased her eyes open, she barely believed what she saw.**

**The mother deathclaw had tried to squeeze herself between the rocks and the metal structure, desperate to reach and slaughter Sandra. And now, both of her arms were stuck in the square openings on the sides of the metal structure. The mother deathclaw's face was only feet away from Sandra, and although the monster was roaring and snapping at her, it was unable to reach her. The mother deathclaw's arms were jerking forward, attempting to strike, but the metal structure held both of the monstrous arms in place.**

**Sandra didn't waste another second; she raised her shotgun, aimed it squarely at the mother deathclaw's forehead, and fired.**

_**BANG.**_

**The monster's head exploded, and blood splattered in every direction... the body stopped moving, and now, morbidly, the headless beast was hanging from the metal structure by its arms, almost as though it had been crucified.**

**Sandra wiped the spots of deathclaw blood off her face, staring at the body quietly.**

**It was forever before she worked up the courage to move again.**


	33. Vulpes Inculta

**As the world around him began to blur back into his sight, Vulpes coughed.**

**He attempted to prop himself up on one of his arms, balling his hand into a fist as he did, exhaling a few exasperated groans of pain. The mother deathclaw had torn his armor to shreds in that one fatal swoop, and her middle claw had sliced deeply through his chest... blood was blotched on the sand around him, and the pain was nearly unbearable... his coyote head wear had been knocked clean off him, and was lying yards away...**

**When his vision began to straighten out, he stared upwards, noticing a human-shaped shadow standing in the sunlight.**

**Sandra stood over him, her riot shotgun hanging by her side, her eyes glistening a cold, icy blue.**

**"Do it." Vulpes snarled through gritted teeth. "Do it you blasted coward."**

**Sandra continued to stare at him emptily.**

**Vulpes was bent over, leaning on the nearest rock, knelt in a puddle of his own sandy blood. He coughed again, releasing a couple of small, raspy moans.**

**"Kill me." Vulpes sputtered, the searing pain now shooting all throughout his body from the three huge scars on his torso.**

**When Vulpes looked up, meeting Sandra's eyes, she spoke.**

**"No." Sandra told him, shaking her head.**

**This seemed to infuriate him.**

**"KILL ME!" Vulpes ordered her, then grasped his deepest scar, which was hurting terribly. _"Agh..."_**

**"I can't." Sandra told him blankly.**

**"You..." Vulpes growled, his face twisting in anger. "How dare you dishonor me, you wretched... _ugh_... you purposeless wasteland peasant... _Where are your morals? Where is your purpose? What is your drive? What is your motive? What could you possibly stand for? Why? Why?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST END ME?!"_**

**Sandra's face seemed to soften as she watched Vulpes ramble furiously.**

**Vulpes continued glaring at her, panting, his scar bleeding so fast that blood began to ooze between his fingers.**

**Sandra tossed her gun into the sand feet away. Then, she stepped forward and sat in front of Vulpes, on her knees, watching him intently as he stared wrathfully at her.**

**"I feel sorry for you." Sandra told him. "I can see it in your eyes. You honestly can't comprehend a way of thinking outside of the Legion's ideals. I can't imagine living like that."**

**"Don't you _dare_ speak ill of my Legion." Vulpes grumbled hoarsely. "I live and die for Caesar."**

**"Why?" Sandra asked. "What good has the Legion ever done for anyone?"**

**"_Silence!_ Cleansing the world of sin... of morally lacking souls... that is our purpose... _Ughh_..."**

**Vulpes' hand slipped off the rock, and he fell into the sand, still gripping his chest.**

**"Did you ever think that maybe killing and torturing isn't the way to counter sin?" Sandra asked him.**

**Vulpes lie in the sand, clutching his wound, staring up at her silently.**

**"You're gonna die if you keep bleeding." Sandra said. **

**"Then I shall welcome death." Vulpes mumbled tiredly, his eyes beginning to drift shut.**

**"Let me help you." Sandra extended her hand, placing it gently on his shoulder.**

**_"Don't you touch me."_ Vulpes fumed. "I'd rather lie here and rot."**

**Sandra opened her palm, raised her arm, and delivered a powerful, horrible _SMACK_ to Vulpes' face. **

_**"Ngh.."**_

**Vulpes couldn't have prepared for it. It had startled him beyond words.**

**As his cheek began to fade red, Sandra took hold of his shoulders and pulled him out of the sand. She set him up against the rock in a sitting-up position, then leaned closer, staring into him.**

**He returned the gaze, his mouth agape, speechless.**

**"There was a time when I wouldn't mind letting you lie here and rot." Sandra told him seriously. "In fact... I probably would've blown off your hands and feet just to laugh as you grovel around in pain, wallowing in your own blood like the filthy fucking pig you are. I've done it before... to less evil fuckers than you, no less. You think you're stone-cold because you hang people on crosses? I've done a lot worse, bro. I can show you."**

**Sandra reached to her right, grabbed her shotgun, and pressed the barrel against Vulpes' left foot, making him jump. He watched the gun, anxiously waiting for her to pull the trigger.**

**When she didn't, he met eyes with her again, looking bewildered.**

**"But I'm not that person anymore." Sandra told him forwardly, then threw her gun into the sand for the second time.**

**Vulpes's eyes were stuck on her. He looked as though he wanted to respond, but he was still unable to make words.**

**"If someone like me can change for the better... I have to believe its possible for you too." Sandra told him. "I'm not gonna let you die."**

**After the two of them glared at one another for what felt like hours, Sandra turned away and began digging through her backpack. When she pulled out a needle of med-x, Vulpes made a pained noise of protest.**

**"No." He croaked, shaking his head. "The Legion forbids drugs... don't..."**

**Sandra ignored him, and pressed the needle into his exposed skin, injecting him with the drug. Vulpes didn't have the strength to resist.**

**Surprisingly, Vulpes sat still, allowing Sandra to apply antibiotic medication to his wound, then wrap it up tightly with gauze wrap.**

**"You don't need stitches." She told him. "You'll be fine."**

**Vulpes was lying against the rock, his head resting on it, gazing at her ominously.**

**"Tell me why." He said, his original, thin voice returning. "Tell me why... tell me why you bothered to save me. The Legion will still pursue you and your friends... that is not something you can stop."**

**Sandra's companions flashed through her mind, sending an uneasy sensation throughout her body.**

**"Cesar is dead." Sandra said. "Which means the Legion needs a new leader. You."**

**Vulpes scoffed.**

**"You care nothing for my Legion." He muttered.**

**"There are a lot of people in the Legion, and they've all been through a lot. Including you." Sandra explained. "You've got the chance to lead them all onto a better path, if you wanted to. I know you're not an idiot... the Legion is based on old Roman shit from history. You _know_ history... otherwise, you wouldn't be such a big part of the Legion... so you know that if the Legion doesn't change soon, its going to die."**

**Vulpes kept gazing at her, wearing a profound, unreadable face.**

**"You remind me of another courier." He said softly.**

**"If _you_ care about your Legion, then save them. You can't advocate something so strongly if you're not willing to step outside of the box to save it." Sandra told him. "Oh yeah... one more thing."**

**She held up a stimpack, then eased the needle into Vulpes' arm, into his skin, injecting him yet again.**

**"That'll help your wounds heal a lot faster than normal." Sandra informed, discarding the now empty stimpack. She pulled a bottled water out of her bag and set it beside him in the sand. "Here's some water. Wait until night time, then you should be able to sneak out without the deathclaws noticing."**

**Sandra stood, slung her backpack onto her shoulder, and picked up her shotgun, preparing to leave.**

**"The Legion has marked you for death. All of you." Vulpes said. "None of you will ever be safe."**

**After a final, tense glare, Sandra turned and walked away, leaving Vulpes sitting alone in Quarry Junction.**

* * *

_**"Sandra!"**_

**The second she came into sight, Arcade rushed forward and embraced her tightly, and she returned the hug, wearing a stony expression.**

**As they all stood at the entrance to Quarry Junction, everyone exchanged looks of relief once they realized that Sandra was alive.**

**"Jesus, boss... you scared the shit outta me." Raul said. **

**"You're bat shit crazy, girl. I can't believe you did that." Cass commented, smirking. Boone nodded in agreement.**

**Eddie twittered, ecstatic to see Sandra in one piece. **

**Arcade held her by the arms, studying her, smiling.**

**"Thank God you're alive... I was about to go in after you." He said. "I'm guessing your plan worked, judging by the lack of Legionaries. You lead them all right to their deaths."**

**Sandra nodded, still looking very distant. **

**"What's wrong? You alright?" Arcade asked.**

**They all watched her closely.**

**Sandra looked at all of them deeply, sighing, Vulpes' voice still ringing through her mind... _you're marked for death... all of you... you will never be safe..._**

**"Go back to the Lucky 38." Sandra told them. "All of you."**

**Everyone stared at her, looking flabbergasted.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"We can't just leave you, boss."**

**"We've got your back."**

**"I'm not leaving you, Sandra-"**

**"GO!" Sandra hollered, startling them.**

**Arcade released her, taking a step back, and the others simply watched, completely lost.**

**Sandra's hands curled into fists. "Go. Now. I want to travel alone for a while."**

**Her companion's faces faded from shock to hurt.**

**Sandra turned and began walking down the road toward Sloan.**

**Arcade made a grab at her, but he missed, and Sandra continued down the street without looking back. No one was able to see the water forming in her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks...**

**They all watched her until she was completely out of sight.**


	34. The Lonely Courier

**In the following week, Sandra wandered around the wastes by herself, taking care of business.**

**She hardly talked to anyone, and she surely didn't stop to say hello to anyone in Goodsprings. Instead, she spent her lonely travels dealing with things much more important, things involving the winning of Hoover Dam.**

**Pearl and the Boomers had already agreed to help her win the battle, and now, here she was in Jacobstown, approaching Doctor Henry's lodge. Lily was standing with the bighorners, but Sandra didn't look at her as she passed by.**

**Sandra entered the lodge and approached Doctor Henry, who was reviewing research with his ghoul assistant.**

**"Is there something else you needed?" Henry asked when he noticed her.**

**"Were you ever a part of the Enclave?" Sandra asked bluntly, making Henry raise his brows.**

**"Why, that's a rather large accusation to make." He responded.**

**"Arcade wants me to gather the remnants for the second battle of Hoover Dam." Sandra told him. "Last time we were here, he acted like he knew you pretty well. You're one of the remnants, aren't you?"**

**"Arcade, eh..." Henry scratched his chin. "Then why didn't he come here with you?"**

**"He's busy running Vegas at the moment." Sandra said.**

**"I'm not sure about this..." Henry said skeptically.**

**"I guarantee you'll be able to speak with Arcade before anything's decided. I couldn't risk bringing him with me on this trip." Sandra explained.**

**"Well, why not?" Henry asked. "If he's got such a big role in this, he should've come with you."**

**Sandra stared at him vacantly.**

**"Are you in or not?" She asked straightly. "I need to know who the other remnant members are, and where to find them."**

**After a moment of thought, Henry nodded.**

**Henry marked the remnant bunker's location on her Pip-Boy's map, then explained to her where she'd be able to find the other remnants. So, that's what she spend the week doing. Sandra found Daisy Whitman, Orion Moreno, Judah Kruger, and Cannibal Johnson and informed them of her and Arcade's plan. After they all left for the bunker, Sandra headed back to the area around Black Mountain. She still hadn't had any luck in locating Hidden Valley.**

**Sandra wandered around for hours, then ventured down the huge road beside Quarry Junction. She glanced at the sandy wind, remembering the last time she saw her friends... even though it was only a week ago, it felt like years had passed since she made some kind of sarcastic remark to Raul, or pet Eddie's little metal head, or gave Arcade a huge, tender hug...**

**Shaking the memories away, Sandra continued down the road, accompanied only by the silence of the desert.**

**Sandra climbed a small hill when she located a small shop. It turned out to be a small outpost for New Vegas travelers.**

**"Welcome to the 188 trading post." A woman said, standing behind the counter of the tiny shop. "Can I get you anything?"**

**"No thanks." Sandra said, sitting at the closest picnic table, resting her head in her hands. She was incredibly hungry, but she couldn't muster up the will to eat.**

**Someone wearing a thick, hooded robe was standing a little ways away, staring out into the wasteland. It was the only other person around besides Sandra and the store's sales woman.**

**The hooded woman spotted Sandra, then approached the table. She sat across from Sandra, staring at her, smiling politely.**

**"No offense, but you look like you've come a long way." The girl said.**

**"I have." Sandra replied tonelessly, wishing she could be left alone.**

**"Where did ya' come from?" She asked.**

**Sandra sighed. _Why is she talking to me?_**

**"All over, really... I'm a courier." **

**"Oh, you _have_ come a long way, then." The girl said. "Where are you headed?"**

**"Right now? Nowhere. I'm just drifting from place to place." Sandra said grumpily.**

**"Just where ever the wind takes you, huh? I like that. Keeps things interesting. Nice to meet you, I'm Veronica... I live in a hole in the ground." Veronica said, extending her hand.**

**Sandra returned the hand shake, slowly forgetting her feelings of irritation.**

**"You live in a hole in the ground...?" Sandra asked.**

**"Well... its technically a bunker." Veronica corrected. "I like my way of saying it better. More interesting."**

**Sandra stared at her for a few seconds.**

**"Why're you wearing that?" Sandra questioned. "Its hotter than hell out here. You've gotta be burning up."**

**"Oh... well... long story." Veronica replied shortly. "Ever hear of a group called the Brotherhood of Steel?"**

**"Yeah... heard of them." Sandra answered, now remembering her frustration in being unable to locate Hidden Valley.**

**"What do you think of them?" Veronica asked.**

**"They seem to keep to themselves, unless someone has their hands on some kind of pre-war technology." Sandra told her. "But I've never had any run-ins with them personally. I've actually been trying to contact them... but I have no idea where they are."**

**"Really? Contact them? What for?" Veronica wondered.**

**Sandra squinted at her.**

**"Business." She said.**

**"What kind of business?"**

**"What do you care?" Sandra said. "Why'd you bring up the Brotherhood anyway?"**

**"Because I _am_ Brotherhood." Veronica replied. "If you're looking to set up business with them, I can make it happen. Depending on the business."  
**

**Sandra stared at her.**

**"_You're_ Brotherhood?" She said in disbelief. "You're not wearing power armor... or carrying a gun twice your size."**

**"Hey, not everyone in the Brotherhood is a big over-compensating metal war machine." Veronica replied. "These are Brotherhood scribe robes I'm wearing. Its my job to come to the trading post and pick up some groceries. Someone's gotta do it."**

**"Ooooh... kay." Sandra said. "Alright. Ask the Brotherhood if they'd be willing to support an independent Vegas."**

**"Independent?" Veronica echoed. "Like... no NCR or Legion independent?"**

**"Yeah." Sandra nodded. **

**"Wow. You must be involved in some heavy stuff." Veronica commented.**

**"You've no idea." Sandra said, smiling. "Can you ask them for me?"**

**"Sure, I mean... what exactly would the Brotherhood have to do to support an independent Vegas?"**

**"Well... other than maybe lending a hand in the second battle of Hoover Dam... nothing much. I don't want them to serve _under_ Vegas or anything, I just want them to be our allies."**

**"Hmmmn... getting them out of that bunker to fight another battle would be tough after what happened at Helios One... but I think they'll be perfectly fine with supporting Vegas's Independence." Veronica said.**

**"What happened at Helios One?" Sandra asked her.**

**"Big battle... lots of us died." Veronica told Sandra. "Our old Elder, Eligah... he lead us in there to steal a weapon or something... and he disappeared after that battle. No one knows what happened to him. Our current Elder, McNamara... he's to scared to let anyone in or out now. Except people like me, who get the food. Eligah was a crooked old man... I was close to him, but... he went pretty crazy. He wasn't the most understanding guy, either."**

**"How's that?" Sandra asked.**

**"He... separated me from someone I really loved. I was young, but... I like to think it was love. She was my best friend and beyond that... but Eligah separated us. Told us that it was our job to reproduce in the Brotherhood, and he wouldn't allow same-sex relationships." Veronica elaborated.**

**"What happened to her?" Sandra asked. "Your girlfriend."**

**"She... she left the Brotherhood." Veronica said, looking down. "Well... sorry for depressing you. I'll talk to them about Hoover Dam."**

**"Don't worry, you didn't depress me." Sandra told her. "What's her name?" **

**"Huh?"**

**"Your old girlfriend. Tell me her name, in case I run into her somewhere." Sandra said. "I'm a courier, I see a lot of people."**

**"Her name was Christine." Veronica informed, revealing a small smile. "Thanks."**

**Sandra ordered a couple of steaks and nukacolas from the shop, then reclaimed her seat. She gave Veronica a steak and a nukacola, who accepted them happily and thankfully. The two of them exchanged small talk as they ate, cracking jokes and trading stories.**

**"So what's your goal in life?" Sandra asked.**

**"That's random. Can I make it up?"**

**Sandra laughed.**

**"Alright, alright... I want... a dress." Veronica said.**

**"A dress...?"**

**"Yeah. Something classy and elegant, but that still says 'don't fuck with me.'"  
**

**"But... a dress...?"**

**"Hey, you try getting a date wearing scribe robes."**

**Sandra raised her eyebrows, nodding and grinning.**

**"Well... I need to get going. Gotta find a place to camp before night falls." Sandra stood.**

**"You're going out by yourself?" Veronica said. "How bout I go with you? There are a lot of places I want to see... but it'd be dangerous for just one person. How about we travel together?"**

**Sandra opened her mouth to agree, but stopped herself.**

**"I can't." Sandra said. "Sorry."**

**"Alright." Veronica said. "I'll probably be here at the trading post if you need me again."**

**"Send me a message at the Lucky 38 whenever you get an answer from your Brotherhood... seeya." Sandra told her, waving, giving her a forced smile as she headed away from the trading post.**

* * *

_**Fire.**_

_**Flames... ash... debris... bodies... **_

_**The ground rumbled as burned people and building debris rained from the red sky... fire... **_

_**Fire...**_

_**Its going up...**_

_**Fire...**_

_**Hopeville...**_

_**Fire...**_

_**I did this...**_

_**I did this.**_

**Sandra sat bolt upright, coated in sweat, her breath rapid.**

**As the sun began to rise, Sandra shook herself awake from her long, troubled dirt nap. She headed into the wastes alone, wearing a disturbed face. Her nightmares were bothering her now more than ever before... and as she wandered through the Mojave, she couldn't shake the vivid images of the burning divide from her mind.**


	35. Separation Anxiety

**The gilded cage was growing more and more dull with every passing day.**

**Boone and Cass were spending most of their time together, talking about their future, and Raul spent days working on everyone's guns, repairing them to nearly perfect condition. Eddie simply followed them all around the casino, hoping to keep them company, while Arcade was trying to force himself to read his books on socio-economics.**

**He found it rather hard to concentrate. He was used to talking to Sandra when he'd make plans for independent Vegas, but now, he was the only idealist in the building. The others simply weren't interested. He'd hoped Sandra would have come back by now, but sadly, she hadn't. **

**Arcade was growing the slightest bit more anxious every day, praying that nothing had happened to her. He was also baffled by her sudden decision to travel alone... after all, she told him that she'd never been happier in her life, now that she'd made friends... why would she suddenly want to be alone...?**

**Occasionally, he'd find himself considering venturing out into the wasteland after her. He wanted more than anything to find her, speak with her, hold her, make sure she was safe...**

**"No." Arcade said aloud, staring into his book. "She doesn't want that."**

* * *

**The second week of traveling alone was utter hell.**

**Sandra had stumbled across an old, untouched casino from before the war. The Sierra Madre. She then came in contact with a madman; someone she'd heard about from Veronica. **

**Father Eligah. **

**After traveling through the Sierra Madre, and meeting some unlikely companions, they finally escaped the casino in one piece. The supermutant, God, stayed put in the casino, and Dean Domino, the ghoul who stabbed Sandra in the back, was killed. After Sandra put an end to father Eligah, she and a woman named Christine escaped the casino forever.**

**"Go to the 188 trading post." Sandra had told Christine after their bizarre adventure. "An old friend is waiting for you there."**

**Just a day later, Sandra discovered a crashed satellite. She didn't remember anything after that, but awoke in a strange laboratory the next say, covered in scars. She ran all over Big Mountain, hoping to get her original organs back... and eventually, she succeeded.**

**When Sandra finally returned to the Mojave, another week had passed her by, and she was exhausted.**

**Sandra examined her Pip-Boy. It seemed to be picking up a new radio signal. She pressed the button, activating the radio.**

_**"Hello out there, wanderers! This signal is for anyone who's not afraid of doing a little extra work for a lot of extra caps. Anyone who's willing to travel... merchants, traders, couriers. Come on to the Northern Passage!"**_

**The sentence was playing in a continuous loop, and Sandra turned the radio off.**

**It took her about a day to reach the Northern Passage.**

**When she entered the tunnel, she was greeted by a few travelers, all preparing for some kind of journey.**

**"I got the signal. What's the work?" Sandra asked the man nearest to her.**

**"Escorting a caravan into Utah. We're the Happy Trails Trading Company." He told her. "Ohhh... you have a Pip-Boy. That's incredibly helpful. When will you be ready to go?"**

**"Any time." Sandra said, shrugging.**

**And so, the caravan began down the tunnel, and along the way, the leader of the group began to tell stories about Utah. Sandra was tuning out at first, completely uninterested... but, with nothing else to occupy her thoughts, she found herself listening to the story closely over time.**

**"So Cesar sent some courier to rally these White Legs and get them on his side?" Sandra said. "What happened to Joshua Graham?"**

**"Cesar wouldn't let anyone speak of Joshua after the day they set him ablaze, and threw him over that cliff." The leader of the group responded. "So... no one talked about him anymore. But a while later, legends of the burned man started popping up all over Zion Canyon."**

**"So he's still alive?" Sandra wondered.**

**He glanced back at her, smiling.**

**"That's the mystery of the story. I wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise."**

* * *

**"Alright, its been a month." Arcade stormed into the penthouse, facing the huge screen of Yes Man. "We need to go find her. This is ridiculous."**

**"I'm sorry." Yes Man said. "I'm afraid I don't know where she is."**

**"She's been gone for a blasted _month!"_ Arcade snapped. "You're the one who sent her on that wild goose chase. Which factions did you tell her to get to know besides the Brotherhood of Steel? We need to know where to start looking."**

**"She hasn't reported back to me at all. I'm afraid I don't know which faction she's focusing on right now." Yes Man answered regretfully. "It seems the most logical option we have is to wait until she returns-"**

_**"I'm tired of waiting!" **_

**Arcade kicked one of the Securitrons full force, making a loud, metal _THUD_. **

**"I'm sorry." Yes man said in a calm tone. "I'm really very sorry... maybe we should just wait a couple more days. If nothing happens, then I'll send a Securitron scouting party across the Mojave to look for her. How does that sound?"**

**Arcade glared at Yes man, his fists tightening.**

**He was frustrated beyond words at this point.**

**Meanwhile, many miles away, Sandra and the Happy Trails Company finally reached the end of the tunnel, emerging into Utah.**

**"Sunlight!" Sandra exclaimed, smiling, overjoyed to finally be out of the tunnel.**

**"Alright, everyone. Let's get this cargo to its buyers. Now-" **

**The leader of the group fell over mid-sentence, dead before he hit the ground.**

**_"Ambush!"_ Another caravan guard yelled... gunfire broke out from across the trail, and the Happy Trails Company members began to fall one after the other... Sandra attempted to locate the source of the attack, but wasn't able to. When everyone in her party was dead, Sandra bolted down the hill, yanking out her shotgun, spotting a few white legs, aiming submachine guns at her...**

**Sandra pulled the trigger rapidly.**

**She traded fire with the white legs until they all dropped, one by one. **

**Sandra's shoulder was stinging terribly... she glimpsed over, realizing one of the bullets had nicked her. **

**Silence followed the fire fight, during which Sandra stood around the dead caravan guards and white legs, now completely alone. **

_**Shit... now what?**_


	36. Zion

**"I had an explosive collar around my fucking neck..." Sandra started towards the old rope bridge, muttering to herself. "I had to talk a psychotic supermutant out of suicide... I had involuntary surgeries done on me by some idiotic pre-war scientist brains... and look at me now... it was a simple caravan guarding job... simple... but no! God can't have that, can he? Can't just give me a fucking break, can you God?"**

**When Sandra realized she was talking to the sky, she silenced herself. _I'm completely losing it._**

**About halfway over the bridge, more gunfire broke out in the distance, startling Sandra still.**

**A single white leg was standing atop a hill a little ways away, shooting at her... though just as Sandra was about to return fire, another tribal appeared on the hill and tackled the white leg to the ground.**

**Sandra watched from the bridge as the two tribals struggled on the hill. Eventually, the mysterious tribal got a firm grip on the white leg's neck, and in one swift movement, he snapped it, killing the white leg instantly.**

**The strange tribal stood, waving at Sandra, gesturing for her to come closer.**

**Sandra crossed the bridge, then was approached by the mystery tribal who had saved her from the white leg. This tribal was slender, and barely clothed; he was also covered in peculiar markings, and wore a huge, fascinatingly bizarre headdress.**

**"Wow... you're lucky." He said. "White legs don't usually leave survivors."**

**"Who are you?" Sandra asked. **

**"My name is Follows-Chalk. I came to escort the Happy Trails Company, but... well... I guess you're the only one left." Follows-Chalk said. "Come with me, I'll make sure you get into Zion safely."**

**"So you're not with the white legs... which tribe are you with?"**

**"The dead horses." Follows-Chalk told her. "And I am here to escort you to our leader... Joshua Graham."**

**Sandra stared at him for a moment.**

**"D-did you say Joshua Graham?"**

**"Yes. Now lets go, before any more white legs show up to finish the job."**

**Sandra and Follows-Chalk headed into the wet, rocky structure that was Zion Canyon. The beauty of Utah was very different from the Mojave, but nevertheless, the scent of fresh rainwater was quite a refreshing change. **

**As they traveled, Follows-Chalk made sure to warn Sandra about the Yao Guai in the area, but she was barely listening. She couldn't get the stories of the burned man out of her head...**

**And here she was, on her way to meet him face to face.**

**A while later, Sandra and Follows-Chalk were wading through a clear, beautiful creek, deeper into the canyon. At long last, they approached a small settlement of dead horses. When they reached the cave at the back of the settlement, Follows-Chalk stopped.**

**"This is where we part ways." He said. "Joshua Graham is waiting for you inside. Good luck."**

**Sandra entered the cave, biting her lip, swallowing her nervousness. She had no idea what to expect, coming face to face with the burned man... she'd heard stories about the burned man before. This wasn't her first trip to Utah; Sandra used to hear gossip and campfire stories of the burned man, a hardened man of God, a man who served to protect, but who was never afraid to pull the trigger...**

**She never paid much mind to these stories in the past. They were nothing but folklore and fanciful gossip... she never imagined that the burned man was real, that he was alive and kicking, and that she'd ever have the chance to meet him... it was unthinkable...**

**Sandra emerged in a large opening within the cave, and across from her was a table stacked high with 45. pistols. A man was sitting at the table, individually inspecting each gun, stacking them neatly in a pile, and although Sandra had never seen him before, she knew who he was instantly. He was covered in so much gauze wrap, he resembled a mummy in clothes.**

**"We should have given you a better welcome to Zion... but from what I hear, the white legs beat us to it." Joshua said, gazing into one of his guns. "White legs seem to be the only visitors we have these days... and I surely wasn't expecting anyone from the Mojave to visit us. And you're a courier, no less... not the one I was expecting, but I suppose he wouldn't have come with a caravan. I don't know if you were close to the other members of your group... but you have my sympathy."  
**

**"Thanks." Sandra said nervously.**

**"I pray for the safety of all who visit Zion, even gentiles. But... we can't expect God to do all the work." Joshua added, examining another pistol.**

**"I came to make contact with the New Canaanites. That's what the Happy Trails Company wanted, anyway." Sandra told him.**

**"Ah..." Joshua set down his gun, peering at her from behind his wrappings, which gave her chills. "I remember them... they were good friends. But... I'm afraid I have some bad news. The New Canaanites were destroyed, scattered... all because of the white legs. And Cesar, of course. The white legs want to join the Legion... Cesar's rite of passage for them is to destroy the New Canaanites, almost assuredly because of me. The good news is that we can help you find your way back to the Mojave. Daniel, one of the New Canaanites, has made many maps of the region. The bad news is, we can't help you just yet... with everything going on."**

**Sandra nodded.**

**"I won't leave without offering help. What can I do?" She asked.**

**"You're a good neighbor to us." Joshua said. "We all have periods of dark times... we can always turn to the Lord during those times, but its good to have friends. We need pre-war books from some of the old buildings around Zion, so that we may navigate out of Zion when the white legs attack... usually we'd send out New Canaanites to get what we need, but those buildings are marked taboo. They won't go near them. We need a few other things as well."  
**

**"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Sandra said.**

**There was a pause.**

**Sandra stood quietly, observing Joshua.**

**"You appear to be in thought." Joshua said, noticing her lingering gaze. "Is something the matter?"**

**Joshua wasn't fiddling with his pistols anymore, and his attention was now fully focused on her.**

**This made Sandra incredibly uneasy, for some reason.**

**"Sorry, just..." She began. "I've... heard of you before."**

**"Ah. The story travels ears rather quickly nowadays." Joshua nodded, and the wrappings on his face crinkled in a way that indicated he was smiling. "I am not a particularly compassionate soul, but I'm hardly a blood thirsty beast either. You needn't be nervous, courier."**

**When Sandra said nothing, he spoke again.**

**"There was a time when I might've been considered monstrous in my ways." He toyed with another pistol, studying it. "But those were in the days of the Legion's first steps into the Mojave. The battle of Hoover Dam was my last stand with Cesar, before he attempted to have me killed for losing the battle."**

**"So Cesar really..." Sandra mumbled, remembering the story the Happy Trails Company leader had told her. **

**"Cesar was not the one to set me ablaze. He ordered his courier to dispose of me." Joshua said. "But I am not disheartened. I consider it a blessing that I was freed from the Legion. As anyone given the opportunity should."**

**Sandra thought of Vulpes, then swallowed thoughtfully.**

**"I'll be back when I have your stuff." Sandra told him.**

**"Follows-Chalk can assist you." Joshua said. "He can guide you through the areas of Zion."**

**"I'd rather go alone." Sandra replied. "I like Follows-Chalk, but I'm used to traveling alone."**

**"Do what you will." Joshua gave her a nod.**

**Sandra departed the cave and headed into Zion, the burned man's deep, profound voice playing through her head the whole way.**


	37. Tribal Troubles

_**"Don't do that, boss."**_

_**Sandra smiled, then upturned the third bottle of tequila, guzzling it dry.**_

_**"That's insane." Boone said. "You should be dead."**_

_**Sandra and Cass high-fived.**_

_**When Sandra realized that Arcade was frowning, she tossed the bottle aside. "I've had enough."**_

_**Suddenly, Sandra and Arcade were much closer... in fact, they were pressed against one another, sharing their warmth, wrapped cozily underneath the covers in Sandra's bed in the Lucky 38 suite. They cradled one another, then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, holding one another...**_

_**"You'll get him killed, you know." A sleek, eerie voice whispered from behind, a voice Sandra recognized. Vulpes spoke softly into her ear... or maybe it was in her head... she couldn't know for sure..."You said it yourself... you're worse than I am. All crimes are unforgivable, remember that... you'll never be free, and you've tied them to your sin. You'll never be safe. None of you."**_

_**Then, Boone's voice echoed from seemingly nowhere. "A murderer who does good deeds is still a murderer."**_

_**Arcade vanished, and Sandra found herself standing in the freshly burned town of Nipton, facing Vulpes.**_

_**Vulpes smiled in a wicked, sick way.**_

_**Between the two of them, a battered, frightened powder ganger was lying on the pavement, trembling and convulsing, his left hand bent almost completely backwards, and his bones visible.**_

_**Sandra returned Vulpes' evil grin.**_

_**They both began stomping on the powder gander's broken limbs, which sent him into a spiraling screaming fit...**_

_**"They deserve this." Vulpes hissed after the powder ganger had died. "There is no greater justice than to deliver well-deserved pain."**_

_**"Goddamn right." Sandra nodded, then planted a final, harsh kick onto the body of the powder gander, shattering his skull...**_

_**At some point during their activities, Vulpes had removed his dog-shaped head wear. It took Sandra a moment to realize that she was wearing it now. It tented over her vision, blocking the sun from her eyes.**_

_**Sandra turned, and her heart leaped when she saw Raul standing a little further down the road, looking completely shocked. He glared at her wearing a face of disgust and utter disbelief.**_

_**The second she'd laid eyes on him, every ounce of her pride, adrenaline, and joy rushed out of her like water from a broken dam. All at once, Sandra was unable to feel anything but shame and hatred for herself...**_

_**The usually pleasant, sweet voice of Arcade broke through her thoughts in an outraged, frantic manner...**_

_**"How COULD you?!"**_

**It was difficult to determine exactly where she was now... rain drops were landing lightly on her cheek, and Sandra blinked, her eye sight returning to her. She'd fallen asleep in an abandoned, taboo camping spot, lying in the dirt, her head resting on her backpack.**

**For a moment, she expected to see her friends sleeping around her... but no. Sandra was not in the Mojave anymore, and her friends were gone. It was better for her to travel alone, and safer for her friends. The misadventures she and her friends had experienced in the Mojave were over for good, and here she was, lying alone in the rain in the rocky vastness of Utah.**

**Sandra had been wandering around Utah for a day and a half, and oddly, after having no contact with any human beings for nearly two days straight, she was beginning to grow incredibly lonely. It was the first time in her life she'd ever felt so very isolated.**

**Still, as she always had, she stood, took a swig of water, strapped her backpack on, and began her travels again. The sun hadn't yet risen, so she coasted through the rainy night, towards the settlement of the New Canaanites. Sandra had collected everything that Joshua Graham had asked for, and she was anxious to return, so that she might finally make her way back to the Mojave...**

**Just at the crack of dawn's peak, Sandra reached the settlement, but Joshua was nowhere to be found.**

**"Hello there." A man in a cowboy hat approached her. "You must be Sandra, the courier. I'm Daniel. Joshua told me to expect you back soon."**

**"I have everything you all needed." Sandra pulled the burlap sack of supplies from her backpack and handed it to Daniel, who opened it and examined its contents.**

**"Wow, you really did get everything. Alright, I guess this is it." Daniel said. "We have everything we need to begin an evacuation of Zion. I hope it works, though... the white legs have been particularly nasty lately. If they catch the slightest hint that we're trying to escape..."**

**"Why not just fight them off?" Sandra asked. **

**Daniel sighed.**

**"I understand why you think that way. You're an outsider." He said. "But I'm trying to prevent anymore unneeded bloodshed."**

**"Good plan." Sandra nodded. "That's the best way to go."**

**"I'm glad you understand." Daniel replied. "Now... after our evacuation of Zion, we'll get you back to the Mojave. The evacuation will be tonight."**

**After finishing her conversation with Daniel, Sandra wandered a little further down the creek, away from the settlement, and sat in the dirt along the water, staring into her reflection. The rain slowed to a stop at about eight in the morning, and Sandra continued sitting in silence, gazing into the creek, thinking about New Vegas. She didn't notice a figure approaching her from down the creek.**

**"By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion." Joshua said, standing over Sandra, who looked up at him curiously when she heard his voice. "Remember, O Lord, The Children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said, 'Raze it, raze it, even to the foundation.' O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. How happy shall he be, that rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones."**

**When he finished, Sandra was giving him a strange look.**

**"Know what it means?" Joshua asked her, then stepped forward and sat beside her in the dirt.**

**"You want to kill the white legs instead of leaving Zion...?" Sandra guessed.**

**"Correct." Joshua confirmed, crossing his legs and staring at the creek. "The white legs didn't just force my people out of New Canaan. They butchered everyone who wasn't fast enough to escape, the ill, the elderly, those who stopped to help the wounded... they can't be reasoned with. Daniel believes that if we leave, they'll let us be... no... he doesn't understand what this type of tribe is like."**

**Following Sandra's silence, Joshua spoke again.**

**"I don't enjoy killing. But when done righteously, its simply a chore, like any other." He told her.**

**"I don't..." Sandra mumbled. "I don't know if I can stomach that. Killing them all..."**

**Joshua turned his head, observing her.**

**"You do not seem like you are new to the sight of blood. And yet, you speak with a childlike naivety." He said. "Why?"**

**Sandra's eyes were lost in the crystal clear water, her face blank.**

**"I see." Joshua nodded, still watching her. "You've done it before. You've been caught in the tight, uncomfortable situation between peace and blood. The Lord's morale can be blurred or even indistinguishable in our time."**

**"You said the white legs are in league with the Legion." Sandra said. "Right?"**

**"Yes." Joshua answered. "The Legion commands every move they make now."**

**"Then there's no need to kill 'em off." Sandra smirked, then placed her hand in the smooth, transparent current of the creek, allowing the water to flow through her fingers. "They're gonna fall apart soon, all by themselves. And the dead horses and New Canaanites won't be the reason. None of you will have any blood on your hands at all. But I will."**

**Sandra met his gaze, noticing the look of confusion in his eyes. **

**"Cesar is dead." She told him. "He won't be sending anyone after you anymore. And after the second battle for Hoover Dam... what's left of the Legion won't even be around here anymore. The Legion is dying, and the white legs are gonna go down with it. Hoover Dam will be the final blow."**

**Joshua stared at her quietly for a few minutes.**

**"Cesar is dead." He uttered. "How...?"**

**"We killed him." Sandra told him, wearing a cold, proud half-smile. "My friends and I killed him, right in the middle of his little campsite."**

**Joshua's eyes were now shining with disbelief. **

**"Remarkable." He said. **

**"Yeah, it was. We nearly died." Sandra added. "But it... it was worth it."**

**Arcade appeared in her mind, and she remembered the joy and relief she'd felt the moment she found him in Cesar's tent...**

**"So... you believe that the Legion's oncoming downfall will solve our white leg problem..." Joshua said.**

**"It will." Sandra assured him. "And if it doesn't, I'll send some Securitrons out here to finish the job."**

**"You speak as though you've got an immense amount of power in the Mojave." Joshua realized. "As though you can change the direction of an entire region with a simple command."**

**"Yeah. Well... almost. I'm not quite there yet." Sandra said. "After Hoover Dam... we'll be running Vegas by ourselves."**

**_"We?"_ Joshua repeated. "Who is _we?_ I thought you did everything on your own."**

**Sandra's smile slowly vanished.**

**"My friends and I." She said softly. "I don't travel with them anymore. Legion assassins almost killed them a while back... so I sent 'em all back to the Strip."**

**"Quite noble." Joshua said to her. "Although... the safest alternative is rarely the righteous one."**

**"What?" Sandra asked.**

**"****A man of many companions may come to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother." Joshua said deeply. "I would not allow my companions to be so distant from me. No matter how safe you believe them to be, our world is anything but safe. Daniel and the New Canaanites are never far from my reach... and if you were to die out here on your own, your passing would leave an open emptiness in your loved ones."**

**"They'll survive without me." Sandra said darkly, feeling a sick rumbling in her stomach. "If I die."**

**"Would you survive without them?" Joshua wondered. **

**"I wouldn't want to." Sandra said so quietly Joshua barely heard her.**

**"Nor would they." Joshua said, then looked away, watching the sun rise. "Nor would I."**

**"Daniel said he wants to evacuate tonight." Sandra told him.**

**Joshua was staring off, seeming to be entirely lost in the slowly strengthening sunlight.**

**"Indeed. If what you say is true, and the Legion is crumbling... then so be it. We will evacuate tonight."**

* * *

**The rest of the day was dedicated to packing and preparing for the departure of the New Canaanites. Sandra, Joshua, and Daniel all commanded the tribals to keep themselves concealed at all costs, and helped to organize a route through Zion and towards the great tunnel (Sandra didn't understand the language of the dead horses, so she was assisted by Follows-Chalk, who was happy to translate for her).**

**The sun finally died, and the night sky above was their signal to begin the evacuation.**

**Just as Sandra was preparing to follow the group, Joshua approached her from behind and grasped her shoulder, stopping her.**

**"We haven't got all of our comrades." He said. "Some of them lost their way on the journey to the settlement, and we cannot leave them behind."**

**"You want to go find them?" Sandra asked.**

**_"I'm_ going to find them. You may join me, or you can follow the group out of Zion. The choice is yours."**

**Joshua turned and marched down the opposite end of the creek.**

**After a moment of thought, Sandra followed him.**

**"The path leading to the settlement is closely watched by the white legs." Joshua murmured when he realized Sandra was walking close behind him. "I'm afraid they picked up on our plan. We have to find them before its too late."**


	38. Holy Hell

**The two of them traveled under the dark sky for nearly an hour.**

**When they reached one of the bridges, Sandra and Joshua carefully disarmed the bear traps lined across it, then headed further into Zion.**

**"If we do not hurry, I am afraid our friends may be disposed of." Joshua said. **

**"Look! Up there." Sandra pointed up at one of the massive, rocky hills. Atop the hill was a small wooden building, and it was being closely guarded by a few armed white legs. "They might be being held in that building."**

**"Very well." Joshua said gravely, swiftly revealing his 45, holding the barrel of the gun close to his face, glaring up the hill heatedly.**

**"Wait. Let's sneak up there." Sandra told him. "We'd have a better chance if we're on level ground with 'em. Neither of us has any kind of ranged weapon. We don't wanna fight at a distance."**

**"As you wish." **

**The two of them walked lightly through a small crevice between two of the gigantic rocks, squeezing through them quietly, climbing the hill from behind. Eventually, they reached the top, and they approached the wooden building, both armed and ready for battle.**

**One of the white legs screamed something Sandra couldn't understand, and four more white legs emerged from the top of the building.**

**Bullets flew through the air, and Sandra fired-**

_**BANG.**_

**Her shot hit the nearest white leg directly in the stomach, which sent him flying over the edge of the steep, towering cliff.**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG.**_

**Sandra wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself; Joshua was not only firing rapidly, but he didn't miss a single shot. All the visible white legs fell to the ground within seconds.**

**"Wretched savages." He grumbled. "They've turned our holy land into a blood-stained hell."**

**"There they are!" Sandra exclaimed, seeing a small room underneath the suspended wooden building. The tiny space was enclosed with bars, almost like a small prison cell, and inside were the missing dead horses from Joshua's tribe.**

**Sandra hurried forward, then stuck a bobby pin and her old screwdriver into the lock, twisting and turning it. After fidgeting with it for a minute, the lock popped open, and the dead horses rushed out of the cage.**

**Just when they figured they were in the clear, Sandra and Joshua turned to see that another wave of white legs had appeared from the bushes behind them. This cut them to the quick; Sandra and Joshua began shooting in an instant, and the dead horses scattered from the battle field, hoping to dodge the bullets.**

**The white legs returned fire, though this time, they were not armed with guns.**

**Out of nowhere, small explosions began to erupt around them.**

**The white legs continued throwing grenades. One of the explosions occurred only feet away from Sandra, making her stumble backwards.**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.**_

**Disoriented, Sandra was still able to hear Joshua firing off rounds somewhere close by. Some of the white legs dropped, but those remaining drew closer, tossing a few more grenades at both of them, a little too close for comfort...**

**One of them blasted half the wall of the wooden building to bits, and the wood shards rained over Sandra, who shielded her face from them...**

_**BOOOOOM.**_

_**"Agh-!"**_

**Another explosion came from the ground, directly at Joshua Graham's feet-he flew backwards through the air, then flipped over the ground, towards the cliff...**

_**"Shit!"**_

**Sandra dropped her gun, then darted towards the cliff's edge, attempting to locate Joshua, forgetting entirely that she was being attacked.**

**Joshua was grasping the end of the cliff with a death grip, his entire body dangling over the edge.**

**Sandra hit her knees and grabbed his arm, using every ounce of her strength to keep him from falling.**

**"No! Release me-go help the others! _Now!"_ Joshua demanded, but Sandra didn't move. She knew very well that the white legs were advancing on her, and she wanted to protect the dead horses... **

**But as she hung over the cliff's edge, staring into the eyes of Joshua Graham, who was gazing up at her, wide eyed, hanging loosely over a mile-long fall into the rocky emptiness below, she could only conclude one thing for sure.**

_**I'm not letting go.**_

**"Please." Joshua pleaded. "Save them. Make sure the New Canaanites get out of Zion safely. Let me go!"**

**More grenades set off behind her, so close she felt the ground shake. Both of her hands tightened around Joshua's arm.**

**Joshua's fingers slipped from the wet, rocky cliff, and Sandra channeled everything she had into maintaining her hold on him.**

**"Let go!" Joshua hollered. "You will fall if you don't... let... me... _go!" _**

**"NO!" Sandra screamed, glaring furiously at him. "If you die here... _I'm dying here too_."**

**Then, a terribly loud sound echoed through the air... a sound Sandra was all too familiar with... a riot shotgun... _her_ gun... **

_**What the hell...?**_

**Sandra couldn't possibly look back. Not in her current predicament.**

**Her shotgun fired off a few more times. _BANG BANG BANG BANG._**

**The explosions stopped, and she heard the pitter-patter of footsteps approaching her from behind.**

**"I... I followed you!" Follows-Chalk said, carrying the riot shotgun crookedly in his arms. "I... oh, Joshua-!"**

**"Go make sure the dead horses get to the tunnel!" Sandra yelled at Follows-Chalk. "Take my gun with you. Go!"**

**Follows-Chalk made a worried face, glancing at Joshua, then he dashed away as Sandra had commanded.**

**Every muscle in her body began to contract, and ever so slightly, Sandra began to slip.**

**"You're going to fall." Joshua told her. "Let me go... I will hold no grudge. Just let me go, so that at least one of us will get out of this alive."**

**"I can't." Sandra shook her head, now fighting down the sudden urge to cry. "Not anymore. I... can't. I can't."**

**The fires flashed through her mind again, and she closed her eyes, making a painful expression.**

**"No..._"_**

**_No more._**

**Her strength began to deplete, and Sandra inched her legs forward, hoping desperately to feel some sort of support close to her...**

**Then, her knee came in contact with a large rock, which was bordering along her waist as she lie on the ground, hunched over the cliff. **

**Sandra pressed her knee into the rock, and with all her remaining strength, she eased backwards, ever so slowly, pulling Joshua upwards. Outstandingly, after minutes of levering herself very cautiously, Joshua was able to grab onto the cliff, and Sandra continued pulling him...**

**When his body was halfway atop the cliff, Sandra yanked him upwards with one final tug, and they both toppled onto the wet, rocky ground.**

**Instantly, she was lying on her back, and Joshua Graham was sprawled on top of her. Both of them took a moment to regain their breath before they moved.**

**Joshua propped himself up with one arm, inches from Sandra's face. He stared at her as though he'd never seen anything quite like her before.**

**"I... apologize for our intimacy." He said softly. "Forgive me if I ask for your hand in marriage."**

**Sandra exhaled a weak laugh. "Thanks... but I'm taken."**

**Joshua unmounted Sandra, then sat on his knees, watching her thoughtfully, his eyes still glistening with shock. Sandra guessed that he must have been making quite a bewildered face underneath those wrappings.**

**"I was completely convinced that I was going to die there." Joshua admitted. **

**Sandra, still lying on the ground, having yet to regain the strength to move, stared up at the sky tiredly. "Me too."**

**Minutes later, Sandra easefully sat upright, wincing in pain. Every part of her body was hurting now.**

**Joshua's large, sky blue eyes were still focused intently on her.**

**"You are... truly a hand of God." He said sincerely. **

**Sandra shook her head. "I'm really not. I just... don't wanna be who I used to be."**

**"Whatever the reason, you're a saint. Thank you." Joshua told her.**

**Sandra smiled. "Let's go to the tunnel. Everyone's probably waiting for us now."**

**The both of them briskly headed for the tunnel, and after a while, they reached it.**

**They were able to see both head horses and white legs, but none of them were fighting anymore. Oddly, the white legs seemed to be acting much less violent than before, and most of them were traveling in the opposite direction of the tunnel...**

**Nevertheless, when Sandra and Joshua reached the tunnel where the New Canaanites stood, they also caught sight of a group of elite white legs, all standing with their leader, Salt-Upon-Wounds.**

**_"You."_ Joshua drew his gun, but Sandra clamped her hand around his arm, stopping him.**

**"No." Joshua said to her. "He has killed to many of my people. Too many innocents. And he's not going to stop until he meets his end."**

**"Don't!" Sandra said loudly. "Look, they aren't attacking! Something's changed! Maybe they changed their minds-"**

**"Impossible." Joshua glared at Salt-Upon-Wounds with a burning hatred unparalleled.**

**Sandra stepped between Joshua and the white legs.**

**"Can you understand me?" She asked Salt-Upon-Wounds, who nodded in response.**

**"Good. Cesar is dead, and the Legion's about to meet its end." Sandra said. "You don't have a future if you keep taking orders from them. You're gonna have to make your own future, instead of relying on the Legion to hand you one on a silver platter."**

**Salt-Upon-Wounds gazed at her, pondering on her words.**

**Then, as an act of compliance, Salt-Upon-Wounds stepped aside, holding out his hand, gesturing for her to proceed through the tunnel.**

**"Thank you." Sandra gave him a polite nod.**

**Joshua looked awe stricken.**

**Salt-Upon-Wounds began to lead the white legs away from the tunnel, and Daniel lead Joshua's group inside it. Joshua looked between the white legs and the New Canaanites, then at Sandra.**

**"This is where we part ways then, Sandra the courier." Joshua said. "Unless... you could come with us. We'd see to it that you reach the Mojave safely eventually."**

**"Thanks." Sandra grinned gratefully at him. "But I need to take the quickest route. Got a lot to do back home."**

**"Wait!"**

**Follows-Chalk rushed towards them.**

**"Here is your gun, courier." He handed her the shotgun. "I am sorry I wasted so much of your ammo. I'm afraid I'm no good with guns."**

**"Don't worry." Sandra responded, smiling.**

**Follows-Chalk returned the happy expression. Then, he lifted the big, strange headdress off his head and placed it carefully on hers. He then turned and walked into the tunnel without another word.**

**"I have a new hat." Sandra ran a hand over the big headdress upon her head, then laughed.**

**Joshua was staring thoroughly at her, his eyes seeming a bit softer than usual.**

**"Good luck. And God's speed." He said. "We will meet again. That is a promise."**


	39. Lonesome Road

**It only took a few days for Sandra to reach the Mojave.**

**The Happy Trails Company took two weeks to make the trip, but traveling alone, Sandra was able to cover much more ground in much less time. During her journey through the tunnel, she hardly slept... she chugged every atomic cocktail in her bag during those few days, incredibly anxious just to return to her home.**

**It was odd, thinking that the Mojave was her home. Before recently, she never considered herself to ****_have_**** a home.**

**Nevertheless, at long, long last, Sandra emerged from the end of the Northern Passage, and the desert sunlight hitting her face could have been the blessing of God's purest angels. The Mojave wasteland cooked under the mid-day sun, and Sandra stood, overlooking it, seeing the Lucky 38 off to the distant left, shining over the rest of Vegas and Freeside.**

**The faces of her companions appeared in her mind, the sound of Raul snickering, Boone scoffing, Arcade laughing, Cass chuckling to herself, Eddie beeping and hovering around her head... she instantly felt the powerful urge to head straight for Vegas. Sandra wanted more than anything to see them again, to check up on Vegas, to wrap her arms around Arcade...**

**Sandra stood in the open, gazing at Vegas from afar, at the great tower that was the Lucky 38, where her friends had been waiting for a month.**

_**Beep beep.**_

**Sandra glanced down at her Pip-Boy. A new radio signal was visible on her screen, although unlike most signals, this one continued to beep and alert her at random times. Ever since she'd crossed the line between Utah and Nevada, she'd been getting this strange, beeping signal, but up until now, she ignored it. It didn't appear to be an ordinary radio station and it only displayed a single phrase; _Courier Six -__Ulysses._**

**Sandra barely noticed that along with the phrase was the coordinates to the canyon wreckage outside of Primm. The coordinates was displayed on the screen of her Pip-Boy, and as she squinted at it, she realized exactly where it lead.**

**Her heart began to throb.**

**It was a clear message... someone wanted her to go there.**

_**Someone wanted her to return to the Divide.**_

**A barrage of mixed, confused, nervous feelings began to form inside of her. She wondered why anyone would want her to go to the Divide, though her mind was more preoccupied with the memories now buzzing around in her head like a swarm of angry cazadors.**

**The Divide was once a beautiful freshly-born community, Hopeville, Ashton, all connected by supply lines to Primm... Sandra vaguely remembered how prosperous Primm once was, but after the destruction of the Divide, the town went to hell.**

**That was nothing compared to the Divide itself, though.**

**Sandra never went back after the day the Divide burned. If it wasn't for a simple slip of the tongue made by one of the NCR rangers that had hired her back then, she never would have even known that she had a hand in the destruction of the place. She was only a mile away when the ground rumbled, and when she turned, the Divide went up... fire consumed everything... concrete and bodies began to rain from the sky...**

**Staring at her Pip-Boy, Sandra didn't realize that her formerly happy expression had faded into a dark, vacant grimace.**

**A couple of hours passed, during which Sandra was traveling through the open wastes in almost a zombie-like way, her face blank, her emotions all having shut themselves off somehow. After passing through Primm, Sandra located the entrance to the Divide, which read; _Lonesome Road._**

**The door was also marked with other words in spray paint, and the symbol of the old world flag.**

**It felt like forever, standing there, staring at the door. Sandra did not want to see the ruins of the Divide... she had no idea what the place must have looked like now, and she didn't want to find out.**

**Still, heaving a huge breath, she pushed the door open and stepped into the misty, hellish ruin.**

**It was surreal; the place was worse than all the other places in the wasteland combined. Sandra had never seen such a deep, horrible collection of radioactive, uninhabitable remains before. Standing along the narrow road, she looked down, miles and miles below, into what remained of the Divide.**

**For some reason, Sandra was unable to tear her gaze from it for nearly five minutes.**

**It was once a clean, almost hopeful society of people. It was one of the very few places in Nevada or California where the NCR and the locals seemed to work together and support one another. As she remembered it, it was the only place Sandra had ever seen where independent locals and NCR were on friendly terms. Caravans would pass through and do trade with everyone willing to buy, and crops, supplies, and water would be sold cheaply to the NCR in exchange for militaristic protection from Legion and raiders. **

**It was unfathomable that such a beautiful place had become this terrible, nuclear hell.**

**Sandra turned and headed down the narrow road along the side of the Divide. At the end was a huge, metal door, which lead into a broken, unoccupied missile silo. When she stepped inside, Sandra wondered where she was expected to go next.**

**The only door in the room was locked, so Sandra walked down the hallway instead, which ended at an almost empty room, containing nothing except for a single terminal, next to a small pod.**

**Sandra activated the terminal, and disappointed to find that it didn't have an 'unlock all the doors' option, she instead initiated the opening of the mysterious pod next to her.**

**The pod emitted steam, and the door opened. Sandra wasn't sure what to expect, but when she laid eyes upon the robot inside, her mouth dropped open. **

_**It can't be...**_

**It floated out of the pod, facing her, twitching its antennas. **

_**"Eddie?"**_

**The little eyebot beeped in response, bouncing in the air.**

**"What're you doing here?" Sandra gasped.**

**Then, she took a second glance at Eddie, realizing that his metal exterior was no longer damaged or rusted; it looked sleek, shiny, and brand new. He also wasn't wearing his ED.E banner anymore.**

**"You're not Eddie, are you?" She asked.**

**Eddie beeped loudly, then hovered up and down again.**

**"So you _are_ Eddie?" Sandra said, seeming to understand. "I see... this place must have some pretty high-end technology to be able to clone you. Do you have all the original Eddie's memories? I mean... do you remember me, Eddie? Do you know who I am?"**

**Eddie twittered, perking his antennas, then came forward and nuzzled his little metal face against her cheek.**

**Sandra released a breath of joy, then hugged the little eyebot in a tight embrace.**

**"I missed you too, buddy." Sandra stroked Eddie lovingly. "Where are we, anyway? Who else is here? Someone called me here."**

**Eddie made a few tiny, confused noises.**

**"Alright, then... let's go find out. Can you unlock the doors around here?" Sandra asked.**

**Eddie made a confirmatory beeping noise, then glided into the hallway, Sandra following close behind. Eddie sent a ray of electricity into the door's terminal, which forced it open, and the two of them wandered through the building. The middle of the building contained a completely unused and untouched missile, waiting to be launched, but Sandra paid no mind to it.**

**Eventually, they both were able to unlock all the doors and leave the building. They stepped into the sunlight of the Divide, standing just over the decimated remains of Hopeville.**

**Only minutes after reaching the outside, Sandra was startled when a deep, horrific, almost inhuman voice began to speak to her.**

**_"There you are... your signal. Faint, but there."_ The voice echoed from Eddie's speakers.**

**"Who are you? How're you talking through Eddie?" Sandra asked.**

**_"Courier... courier six."_ The voice said. _"Knew you'd come."_**

**"Tell me why you wanted me here." Sandra demanded.**

**_"A courier's reunion."_ The voice answered.**

**"We've never met before, I'd remember your voice." Sandra countered.**

**_"True... we've never spoken before. But we know each other... lived the same lives."_ The voice said. _"Carried for the Mojave Express... knew each other in passing. Both walked the long 15 to Primm. But that's not all we have in common."_**

**"What...?"**

_**"Destroyed things, slaughtered people... both of us have a tainted history."**_

**Sandra glared at the eyebot, her muscles beginning to tense, her expression hardening.**

_**"I need you to bring me the eyebot. Its a message carrier, like us."**_

**"Wait, wait... so you're another courier? From the Mojave Express?"**

_**"Used to be. But no... not anymore. Not when I saw that you were next in line to deliver the platinum chip."**_

**Sandra forced down her feelings of anxiousness, and as the words rang through her mind, recent memories began to return to her all at once... it seemed that, all over the Mojave, she'd been hearing things... things that had slipped her mind until now... tiny, irrelevant details, that were only _just_ beginning to make sense... _You weren't the first courier six, the previous one cancelled at the last second... I'm glad I am able to do business with you, and not the other courier. Something tells me he wouldn't have been so civil... you remind me of another courier... Cesar's courier sent the white legs after the New Canaanites... you're not the courier I was expecting, but I suppose he wouldn't have come with a caravan... _**

**"Who are you?" Sandra asked in a direct, straight-forward way, hiding her sudden paranoia. "The signal on my Pip-Boy said Ulysses. That's you, right?"**

_**"Not my given name... but yes. I found it buried in history... its an old world name. He fought in a time when the world was under two flags, and he had to make them one."**_

**"So you skipped out on delivering the platinum chip... what... to set me up to die?"**

_**"We all have death following us. But you... you deserve it."**_

**Sandra gulped, her nails digging into her palms.**

_**"Be careful in the trenches below... the inhabitants of Hopeville are still alert and alive. Driven by hate... maddened. Make your way through the Divide, and bring me the eyebot. Be wary of the Divide's people... the people you burned."**_

**Then, the signal died instantly, leaving Sandra standing in a silence only occupied by her rapid, disturbed thoughts.**


	40. The Cruelest of Them All

_**"KILL ME! YOU BLASTED COWARD! JUST-"**_

_**BANG.**_

_**Vulpes' head exploded into a million shards of bone, covering the rock behind him with blood. The headless mother deathclaw stood yards away, watching in awe. She didn't dare approach Sandra.**_

_**Sandra lowered her gun, standing over the lifeless Vulpes. **_

_**Victory.**_

_**"You little fucking punk." The raider named Mark snarled, kicking her harshly in the stomach.**_

_**Suddenly, Sandra was ten years old again, facing her earliest employers.**_

_**The raiders took turns kicking her as she lie on the ground, covering herself best she could**_

_**Later that night, Sandra stole their guns, and killed them in their sleep. Mark was the only one to escape her slaughter that night. **_

_**Sandra made off into the wasteland, ready to start her own life, without the help of those fucking assholes...**_

_**Then, out of nowhere, the 22 year old Sandra was standing in west Texas, in the ruins of El Paso. The town was tiny, and just beginning to prosper, until Sandra showed up...**_

_**There were only about fifteen people in the itty bitty town, and their quiet, peace-loving values made it so very easy for Sandra. The town was the home of a raider from her childhood named Mark. During one of her courier runs, Sandra stopped by El Paso along the way, and decided she'd pay Mark a visit.**_

_**It happened in the middle of town; Sandra located Mark in the crowd, and the moment she laid eyes on him, her blood began to boil. Everything Mark did to her as a child all rushed back into her mind... it ran through her... she charged at him, drew her gun, and fired.**_

_**The people of the town scattered; Mark's left hand exploded in blood and skin. He dropped to the ground, screaming and groveling, and Sandra approached him, the end of her double-barrel shotgun aimed directly at him, her eyes firey with hate.**_

_**Mark looked up, and he barely recognized her before she fired the second shot. The slug round hit his right hand, obliterating it. Blood began to shower out of the ends of his wrists... she'll never forget the shrill, horrific screams echoing throughout west Texas... through her mind...**_

_**Sandra slid two more slugs into the shotgun, looking down on the bloody, pitiful bastard on the ground.**_

_**She was smirking.**_

_**Sandra blew off both his feet, then watched quietly as he rolled around in his own blood. It took him a while to die, and even minutes after his slow, horrible death, she was still standing there, rooted to the spot, wearing a demonic, evil smile.**_

_**Time fast-forwarded like an old pre-war film.**_

_**"Aren't you even the slightest bit worried?" The old man behind the counter asked. "Legion's been seen all over the area. You shouldn't travel by yourself."**_

_**"Do I look like I give a shit?" Sandra replied, taking the supplies she purchased off the counter and shoving them in her bag.**_

_**"Just saying... its dangerous." The old man said. "Not just for you... for everyone around here. Only a matter of time before they try to take over that dam... if they win, God knows what'll happen to us. They'll have power over the entire region."**_

_**When Sandra continued organizing the supplies in her bag, wearing an emotionless face, the man spoke again.**_

_**"You really oughta' think about the big picture more." The old man commented. "It affects you just as much it does the rest of us."**_

_**Sandra looked up, glaring at him.**_

_**"I don't care."**_

_**Time jumped again, and now, an excruciating hunger was shriveling up Sandra's stomach. The sun was baking her alive as she lie on the ground, in the middle of nowhere. She'd been lost for days... she'd give anything for a sip of water... it could have been forever before the mustered up the strength to crawl... hours passed, during which she silently prayed someone would come across her... someone... anyone... someone to help her... or to kill her... she didn't care which... as long as the pain would stop... **_

_**Miles away, looking up from the hot desert ground, Sandra saw the Divide going up in flames... a nuclear dust cloud covered the entire area... no... it wasn't just the Divide... it was the entire Mojave... all the towns were burning into an atomic crater... the Lucky 38 demolished, it crumbled and collapsed, all her friends dying...**_

_**Suddenly, Sandra was in the destroyed Divide, marked men pursuing her... she'd never seen anyone so mutilated before... sheer hate and insanity in their eyes... poor souls...**_

**Sandra awoke with a start.**

**I took her a moment to realize where she was. She and Eddie -the cloned Eddie, that is- had traveled about halfway through the rubble of the Divide now. After fighting countless marked men, both formerly NCR and Legion, Sandra was barely able to get any sleep.**

**Sitting upright in the dirt, under the still dark sky, Sandra stared at Eddie, who was watching her closely.**

**Eddie, noticing her stare, played one of his many recordings for her.**

**"I like Whitley." Sandra told him. "Your old creator was more like a father than anything else... how come you never let me listen to those logs before?"**

**Eddie made a wistful noise.**

**"I mean before, when me and Raul found you and fixed you up. You never told me where you came from... that you were trying to get to Navarro."**

**Eddie tilted himself to the side, beeping thoughtfully.**

**"You didn't trust me enough yet, huh?" Sandra concluded. "I understand. Who's Ralphie?"**

**Eddie beeped excitedly.**

**Sandra gazed at him for a few seconds, studying him.**

**"I've been traveling with you so long, and I never thought to ask where you came from." She mumbled regretfully. "I'm sorry."**

**Eddie twittered in protest, then gave her a light bump on the side of the head, making her chuckle.**

**"Let's go, Eddie. We have to keep moving. We're almost out of Hopeville."**

* * *

**"What the hell's he doing?"**

**Cass and Raul were both standing at the end of the suite, staring at Eddie, who was beeping and twitching like mad. Eddie was floating at the end of the hall, all by himself, hovering back and forth, his antennas perking rapidly in every direction.**

**"Its like he's talking to someone." Cass said, narrowing her eyes at the eyebot.**

**"Talking in robot language to someone only he can see." Raul added.**

**Boone entered the hall, and when he caught sight of Eddie, he said nothing. He merely stood there, watching Eddie, wearing a dumbfounded face.**

**Eddie continued to act strangely for the entire day following. No one had any idea that he shared an artificial mind with an exact clone of himself, and that his counterpart miles and miles away was, in fact, carrying on many conversations with his best friend and master, Sandra.**

* * *

**In the late morning, Sandra and Eddie climbed out of Hopeville, now facing a broken overpass... a gigantic, ruined bridge.**

**_"The high road."_ Ulysses spoke from Eddie. _"Your signal is stronger now... you went quiet for a while there. But now I know where you are... you and that... machine... have reached the high road."_**

**Sandra looked at Eddie, saying nothing.**

_**"The tunnelers you faced... they emerged from the underground the day the Divide burned. They spread across the Mojave... hunting and killing. More death at your hands, courier. And the high road contains more... deathclaws and marked men."**_

**"You have no idea..." Sandra began. "No idea what you're talking about."**

_**"Is that right... please elaborate."**_

**"More death at my hands? You talk like I just wander around and kill everyone in sight."**

_**"Do you not...?"**_

**Sandra frowned. Something about the tone in his voice unnerved her.**

**"You talk like you know me." She said.**

_**"I do. Not by words... by actions. I never spoke with you before... but I knew who you were. Saw your actions. Your motive. All in your gestures... your eyes... acting like you couldn't care less about the 'why' of it all. It was obvious from the first time I saw you... you cared nothing for the 'why' of it. For anything beyond yourself."**_

**Sandra swallowed, suddenly unable to manifest a response.**

_**"I saw you the day I came here... to the Mojave. From the east."**_

**"Legion territory." Sandra murmured darkly. "You're Legion."**

_**"Was Legion. Not now... the tribes have lost their way... too hung up on old world ideas in an age where they're no longer welcome. Much like the bear. The bear and the bull are two lost causes from the old world... neither of which has learned at all from the history they crawled out of."**_

**"What do you care?" Sandra asked.**

_**"Tell me what you remember of the last time you walked the high road, courier. The road home. Home is not where one is born... it is where one resides. Lives, prospers, protects. And then... there's you. You, who stand for nothing at all."**_

**"I don't have a-"**

**Sandra's voice broke mid-sentence. **

**_I don't have a home_, she was going to say, as she'd said so many times before... but now, for the first time in her life, she was unable to say it.**

_**"You carried the detonator here. You are responsible for the Divide. Recognize that."**_

**"I didn't know what was in the package until..." Sandra trailed off.**

_**"Until hundreds died at your hands. The missile silo underneath the NCR traders and the independent wastelanders, Legion spies... all burned, ruined beyond repair. All... because of one single person. One single action."**_

**"I didn't know!" Sandra yelled.**

_**"No... maybe not. But destroying my home wasn't your first act of evil. Not by a long shot. We have crossed paths more times than you may have cared to count... but I remember. I know the vengeful look in your eyes... watched you kill. Kill raiders, kill towners, even kill the parents of wastelander children, leaving them as orphans... it is rare that any member of the Legion is able to marvel at the wicked deeds of another. You far surpass the Legion in evil deeds... Caesar... Joshua Graham... and even myself. Purely wicked... purely evil. You think yourself to be innocent, but it is that defiance that buries you even deeper into your madness. You, courier, are more vengeful than Caesar, more crooked than House, more tyrannical than the bear, and more selfish than Benny. You... you are the cruelest of them all."**_


	41. Courier Six

**"Maybe I am."**

**Sandra fired rounds off left and right with no hesitation whatsoever. The marked men fell like dominoes, one by one, and Sandra was sure to finish the job by obliterating their heads, even after they'd died.**

**After crossing the high road, Sandra and Eddie were halfway through Ashton, both still being pursued by enemies.**

**A deathclaw emerged from behind one of the pre-war vehicles, though oddly, Sandra wasn't frightened.**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG.**_

**Four shots was just enough to stop the monster in its tracks. It fell onto the ground, silent, bloody, and immobile.**

**Sandra stood over it, looking as empty as ever, allowing the shotgun to dangle by her side.**

**Eddie released a few frightened beeps, giving a slight shake, his antennas lowering.**

**Sandra glanced back at him, noticing that he was upset.**

**"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry, Eddie... I'll try to calm down, okay?"**

**Eddie made a responsive booping noise, then began to play another recorded audio log from his past.**

_**"Look, dad! I found a robot! Can we keep him?**_

_**Careful, son... I've never seen a robot like that. It might be dangerous.**_

_**He's not dangerous... look, he's hurt! Can we take him inside? Maybe mom can fix him!**_

_**I don't know, son... what if someone comes looking for it?**_

_**Come on! If we fix him up, maybe he can help mom around the garage!**_

_**Oh... alright. But if he breaks anything, its coming out of your allowance.**_

_**Yeah! He'll be just like Ralphie! Only this one's not a toy!"**_

**The sound file ended, and Eddie hovered silently beside Sandra, watching her.**

**"Sounds like he really cared about you. Why'd you leave?" She said.**

**Eddie beeped sadly.**

**"You wanted to get to Navarro that bad, huh." Sandra said. "I still don't understand who Ralphie is."**

**Another log began playing from Eddie's speakers.**

_**"Tune in next week on ****RALPHIE the Robot's Incredible Odyssey!**_

_******... Eddie? What're you doing in here? Who left these old videos playing? Come on... let's get you in your recharger bay. We have a big day tomorrow."**_

******"Suddenly a lot more things make sense." Sandra said.**

_******"Ralphie! You can't let General Winters catch you! Go!**_

_******(scared beeping)**_

_******No! Ralphie! Fly far, fly fast!"**_

******The log ended.**

******Sandra gave Eddie a soft, gentle pet on the head. "We have to fly far fly fast if we're gonna get through this, Eddie."**

******Eddie's Enclave-themed tune of war echoed from his speakers, and he shook vigorously in the air, anxious and determined as ever.**

******_"Eddie."_ The dark voice of Ulysses spoke from the eyebot. _"You gave it a name. What was it to you... companion? Slave? Weapon? Doesn't matter. Nothing compared to its primary function."_**

******"What?"**

_******"You're close enough now... the signal is strong. No need for you to carry the machine anymore."**_

******Sandra made a face.**

******"Why do you want Eddie?"**

_******"The machine... the data inside was the only thing that mattered. And now, you brought it here for me, so that another holocaust could ensue. Just as you brought the detonator to the Divide, you brought the end to the Mojave. Remember... you could have turned away any time."**_

******"End to the Mojave? What're you planning?"**

_******"Wait and see, courier. I'll bring the end to your home, just as you brought the end to mine. Big Mountain override code - Ulysses."**_

******Eddie's tiny metal arm raised, aiming at Sandra.**

******"Eddie...?"**

******A ray of strikingly powerful electricity fired from Eddie, hitting Sandra in the stomach. She collapsed, wincing in pain, her vision fading... she barely saw the little eyebot float away, leaving her alone in the Divide.**

* * *

******As she continued through the Divide, Sandra slaughtered the marked men, tunnelers, and even deathclaws the second they came into her view. She wasn't hiding behind structures, or attempting to sneak... in fact, she was not being tactical at all, and she expected to be shot down any minute. Sandra marched through the divide, gun in her arms, and for the first time in forever, killing seemed to come as naturally to her as breathing.**

******It was hours before she reached her destination.**

******"Cruelest of them all..." Sandra muttered, spotting a campsite of marked men who hadn't noticed her yet. "Goddamn right."**

_******BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.**_

******The 12 gauge rounds tore through the marked men effortlessly. They all died before they ever laid eyes on her.**

******Sandra stepped through their campsite, over their mutilated and lifeless corpses. It didn't seem to phase her at all.**

******Approaching the metal door -the entrance to the missile silo- Sandra's heart was hammering. Vivid images of brutal attacks flowed through her mind, and she tightened the grip on her gun... she imagined what Ulysses must have looked like... imagined his torso ripping open from a slug round... _I can't wait... wait until I find this mother fucker..._**

******When she stepped inside, she spotted a room containing three pods - which looked identical to the one she'd found the cloned Eddie inside of.**

******Sandra entered the room, then used the terminal to open the pods.**

******Eddie emerged from the middle pod, facing away from her, looking disheartened.**

******"I'm not mad at you, Eddie." Sandra told him. "I understand, you can't go against your programming."**

******Eddie slowly turned to her, twittering quietly.**

******"Ulysses wanted you here. Come on. I'd hate to disappoint him."**

******Eddie beeped excitedly, then followed Sandra out of the room.**

******They both stood at the entrance to the missile silo for a few minutes, while Sandra forced herself into calmness.**

******Then, they entered the gigantic room.**

******It was a vast, humongous room, and a couple of eyebots were visible flying overhead. As Sandra and Eddie marched through the room, the roof seemed to be opening overhead... and a monstrous missile was rising from the ground, preparing to fire.**

******Just as they approached the missile, standing on the balcony was a tall, dark figure, wearing a sleeveless duster, dreadlocks, and a breathing mask. The man turned to her, examining her, crossing his arms.**

******"So you came, then." Ulysses said, looking down at her. "What, to watch your home burn? And judging by your shadow... I guess you couldn't let the machine go. Doesn't matter now."**

******"What're you doing?" Sandra asked, her eyes stuck on the missile behind him.**

******"Nothing that you haven't done before." Ulysses replied.**

******"I've never bombed anything!" **

******"Haven't you? Did you forget to take a look around while you were venturing through the Divide? _Your_ work."**

******Sandra glared at him, her hands closed tightly around her shotgun. She didn't realize that she was, ever so slightly, trembling.**

******"If you blame me for the Divide... let _me_ answer for it. Not the Mojave."**

******"_Blame_ you? Hmph... no... _learned_ from you. New beginnings... everything in the Mojave is a shadow of the old world. A world that doesn't belong in our age. Those very people... the ones out there, under the flags of the bear and the bull... they carry the ideas of he men before the war. The men who burned everything in nuclear fire. But they still don't see the error in their ways... and they never will. As the saying goes... those who do not know history, are doomed to repeat it."**

******"What history?" Sandra asked, panic beginning to rise in her as she watched the missile slowly continue to ascend from underground.**

******"Who are you, who do not know your history?" Ulysses replied. "The history that lead our world to nuclear ruin. And those under the flags, who carry the same ideals... they shall meet their end the same way as the men before them. Under fire... and brimstone."**

******"You can't." Sandra shook her head, now focused entirely on Ulysses. "What happened here... the Divide... it was an accident. What _you're_ doing is intentional... what you're doing is completely _mad!"_**

******"You... you destroyed my home." Ulysses said, glaring at her. "Caesar wanted to rule it. He sent his men to cut off supply lines... and the day he ordered the attack on the Divide... I was prepared to betray him. I was prepared to defend it. But you... destroyed it. And now... the Mojave... your home will burn before you, as mine did before me."**

******"So its _revenge?!"_ Sandra yelled. "You're gonna kill hundreds of people because you're mad at _me?"_**

******"No. History." Ulysses said. "For history alone."**

******"This isn't the way. You're the one repeating history here." Sandra told him, taking a step forward. "Those old world ideas? Those people thought bombs would solve all their problems... all the world's problems. You're doing the same exact thing. Making the same exact mistake they did."**

******Ulysses went quiet for a moment.**

******"I never thought anything I did would make a difference. I've always thought humanity was hopeless. That's why I never went out of my way to care about anyone before now." Sandra told him. "Then I made some friends... and I met someone who made me think twice. He was stuck in a starving town... no money, no power... but he had all these ideas... all these amazing thoughts about how we could help the community... the entire Mojave, actually. And you know what? Somehow, we managed to do it. And we're _still_ doing it. He went about it the opposite way you are. Helping people from the inside, instead of killing them from the outside. _That's_ what history needs... an idealist. _More_ idealists."**

******"You advocate the saving of lives... after the countless lives you've taken." Ulysses murmured.**

******"Yes." Sandra nodded. "I do."**

******"Yet you stand for nothing at all." Ulysses said.**

******"If saving lives equates to nothing to you, then there's nothing I can say to you." Sandra said. "Even if I die here... even if I never see my friends again... if I can convince you somehow... then that's enough for me."**

******"You can never change who you are." Ulysses told her. "Who you used to be."**

******Sandra gazed into him, her eyes sparkling, her expression both soft and dark.**

******"Your friends who... inspire you. Tell me... what would they think of you if they could see you in the Divide. Slaughtering everything without a second's thought. Or years ago... killing civilians. Torturing those who wronged you, in even the smallest ways. Tell me... would _you_ have inspired them in the same way_ they_ inspired _you?_" Ulysses asked her.**

******Sandra's face faded into a grave, solemn stare. As she glared intensely at Ulysses, lost in his cold, brown eyes, it all began to return to her... fire, ashes, bodies... watching Mark holler in pain as he slowly bled out... killing a little girl's father when he had tried to steal from her... she couldn't imagine the look on Arcade's face if he were to play witness to such horrid, unthinkable events...**

******Eddie beeped at her from behind, but she didn't hear it.**

******Sandra came forward, staring up at Ulysses at the top of the small platform, her eyes cold. She easefully raised her gun, the barrel aimed directly at Ulysses' head. Ulysses didn't move an inch... he simply stood there, arms still crossed, watching her. Sandra's finger was shaking with tenseness as it pressed against the trigger. The two of them stood board stiff for minutes.**

******Ulysses stood expectantly still, staring her down.**

******Sandra's eyes were flaring now. Her finger barely shifted, nudging the trigger... he deserves it... _he's gonna kill everyone... everyone I ever knew... Raul, Lily, the King, Cass, Boone, Julie, Rex, Eddie... and Arcade... not Arcade... he wants everyone I love to die... I'll kill him... I'll fucking KILL HIM...!_**

******Her hands were trembling now, grasping the gun so tightly her muscles began to ache. She bared her teeth together, glaring into Ulysses heatedly, appearing more conflicted than she'd ever been in her life.**

******It seemed like an eternity had passed them by, during this stand off.**

******The sudden feelings of rage, anger, confusion and guilt all melted out of her as quickly as they had occurred. **

******Sandra released a heavy breath, then yanked the round cartridge of bullets out of the shotgun and tossed it onto the floor. Then, she threw her gun as well. It landed yards away from her with a loud, echoing _CLUNK._**

******Now, Sandra stood unarmed, gazing up at Ulysses. They both remained silent for a moment, their eyes still connected.**

******"An idealist." Ulysses breathed deeply from under his mask. "You... even in the face of another holocaust. You wouldn't kill me."**

******Tears began to form in her eyes as Sandra balled her hands into fists. She shook her head.**

******"No more killing." Sandra uttered. "If there's ever any other option... anything... then... no more killing. Ever."**

******Ulysses read her closely, seeming to be in thought.**

******"Thought I was done learning from you." He said. "But you... you're full of lessons that history never learned."**


	42. The Oncoming Storm

**"The Divide stands against us." **

**Ulysses looked around, scanning the room.**

**"Even if we manage to stop the launch... the marked men will have followed you in here." He said. "Let's stand together. Two couriers, at the Divide... and if we go down, then let this be our last stand."**

**Sandra grinned, hardly believing that she'd managed to convince him.**

**"Here." Ulysses slipped the duster off himself and tossed it to her. "From one courier to another."**

**Sandra slid her arms into the old world duster, grabbed her gun, and reloaded it. **

**Seconds later, the metal door exploded. Marked men began flooding the room, and Sandra and Eddie began firing at once. Ulysses was fighting them bare handed, and surprisingly, was winning. He preformed a few disorienting attacks, delivering some rough punches to pressure points, then proceeded to snap their necks during the tiny moments of shock and disorientation.**

**Moments later, the marked men were dead.**

**Sandra rushed towards the missile controls, but after examining it, she realized there was no way to stop the launch.**

**"Shit! ****_Shit!"_**** She hissed. "Wait... Eddie! Can you override this thing? Like you did the other ones?"**

**Eddie's speakers buzzed to life as another recorded log began to play.**

_**"**__**Experiment log 369248/A - Eyebot Duraframe universal interface override system. This is Dr. Whitley presiding. Initial tests of the override system are promising. Against unsecured or lightly-encrypted targets, the Eyebots have a 98% success rate. More**__**heavily protected systems are still problematic. Military-grade encryption presents a very real possibility of critical overload of key systems. We've stopped tests before any robots were destroyed, but if we don't address the problem our Eyebots will fry themselves hacking military networks."**_

**"Eddie..." Sandra said emptily. "I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."**

**Eddie gave her a last, soft variety of beeps and twitters, then floated towards the control console. His little arm lit up as he played his war theme the last time, and after frying the system, the ground began to shake, and the little eyebot sparked, smoked, and minutes later... he finally exploded into shards of hot metal.**

**Sandra looked away.**

**"We must leave." Ulysses reminded her, breaking her from her sadness.**

**They both bolted for the door as the walls and the floor rumbled horribly, and neither of them stopped to see where the explosions were coming from. Upon reaching the outside, Sandra ran like the devil was at her heels... ran, and ran, and ran... into the Divide... through it... she had no clue when she stopped running... she lost sight of Ulysses along the way... _shit... I hope he got out okay..._**

**Sandra had no clue how much time had passed when she hit the ground on all fours, then began digging through one of the walls of debris... she squeezed through it, weaving around the sharp metal... it scraped at cut her, but she didn't care... she knew the remaining marked men probably weren't too far... and God knows how big that missile silo's explosion was going to be...**

**When she finally crawled out on the other side, covered in bruises and cuts, she stared down the hill, and she realized she was only a stone's throw from Primm now... still, she didn't stand to run away just yet... too tired... she lie in the dirt, exhaling tiredly, staring at Primm and wearing a face of gratefulness... she'd never been so happy to see the little run-down town before now...**

**Exhausted, and monumentally relieved that Vegas had been saved from a second nuclear holocaust, Sandra finally allowed herself to relax, sighing deeply... she didn't mean to fall into a deep, comfortable sleep, lying out in the open desert...**

**Hours passed by... and strangely, Sandra slept soundly in the dirt, with no nightmares haunting her. There was only one thing on her mind... one single, big, all-important idea, planted in her thoughts, replaying over and over through her unusually peaceful mind... the Lucky 38... Raul, Boone, Eddie, Rex, Cass, the King, Lily, Julie, and her dearest Arcade... all safe... **

_**Vegas was safe.**_

* * *

**"Howdy, partner!"**

**Sandra thought the voice was only a memory, a dream occurring in her oddly restful sleep... until it spoke again.**

**"Wake up, partner. You've got a lot of friends waitin' for you at home." Victor poked Sandra with one of his extensive arms. "Don't wanna sleep out here in the open, where the buzzards can getcha'."**

**Sandra blinked herself awake, staring up at the Securitron sleepily. It was no longer day time, and she had no idea how long she must've been sleeping on the ground, under the night sky.**

**"How the _hell_ do you always find me...?" She moaned, yawning.**

**"That's my job, partner. Your friends are worried about you." Victor explained. "So they sent out some Securitrons to hunt ya' down."**

**Sandra sat upright, revealing a faint smile.**

**"Things have been gettin' heated since you left, partner." Victor continued. "NCR's gettin' everyone they got to charge into Hoover Dam pretty soon. And from what we've been hearin' on the Strip, Legion's doin' the same thing. Gonna be an all-out war soon, partner... I think you need to get ready. Get ready for the oncomin' storm that's brewin' out here. If you're gonna keep the dam from both of them, you gotta go home and do some serious plannin' soon. The fight can break out any minute now. You need to go home, partner."**

**Sandra peered up at him.**

**"I can't." She told him hesitantly. "I want to, but I can't."**

**Suddenly, Victor's screen filled with fuzzy static, and his body began to shake very dramatically. **

**Sandra gaped at him, looking startled.**

**Then, Victor's face vanished, and was replaced by the cartoony, smiling image of Yes Man.**

**"_There_ you are! Goodness, you're like a needle lost in a gigantic apocalyptic wasteland!" Yes Man exclaimed. "Or... maybe its suppose to be 'haystack.' Anyway... what do you _mean_ you can't go back?"**

**"If I go back before the fight, they'll try to come with me." Sandra told him. "My friends... they'll want to fight too."**

**"Yes, I know... they've told me." Yes Man replied. "They don't intend to let you go alone. Isn't it just wonderful to have friends?"**

**"Yeah, it is. And that's why I want to keep them alive." Sandra said, standing and wiping the dust off of Ulysses' duster. "They're not going with me."**

**Yes Man stood quietly, watching her, unable to respond.**

**"I need you to relay some messages for me. Alright?" Sandra said. "I need you to promise me, you _won't_ give my friends the messages until _after_ Hoover Dam. Alright? Can you do that?"**

**Yes Man took a moment to reply.**

**"Its not like I can say 'no' to you!" He said. "What're your messages?"**

* * *

_**"What?"**_

**Arcade gasped.**

**Boone crossed his arms, looking positively serious.**

**"That's what Krocker told me." He said. "NCR are sending all their forces to the dam right now. They got a tip that the Legion's gonna move in early in the morning... the second battle of Hoover Dam's about to begin."**

**Arcade stared at him open mouthed, completely shocked. "And Sandra's not back yet..."**

**"We'll have to go without her." Boone told him.**

**Arcade blinked.**

**"You're going?" He asked Boone.**

**"Yeah. We both are." Cass said, stepping out of the elevator and wrapping her arms around Boone's waist.**

**"All of us are." Raul added, appearing from his bedroom, wearing his full-on Vaquero outfit. He twirled one of his revolvers around his fingers rapidly, then swiftly slid it into its holster. "Why wouldn't we?"**

**Arcade looked between them all.**

**"I... don't know." He said. "You all... until now, none of you seemed interested in the outcome of Vegas, so..."**

**"That's because you lock yourself in your room and never talk to us." Raul said. "If you'd hang around us a bit, you might actually have a clue what we've all been talking about the past month. We haven't just been drinking tequila and twiddling our thumbs, laughing it up and pretending the world don't exist outside the Lucky 38."**

**Eddie floated into the hall, beeping like crazy at all of them.**

**Before anyone could speak again, the intercom system of the Lucky 38 activated, and the voice of Yes Man echoed all throughout the casino.**

**"_Pssssst!_ Incoming transmission from the big giant head!" Yes Man spoke to them all. "Haha... just kidding. I've been told a lot of forces are being moved to Hoover Dam tonight, so if you all have any preparations to make, now's the time! The remnants are almost ready, and the Secutitron army is still sitting underground, waiting to be deployed!"**

**"The remnants?" Arcade asked. "How do you know about the remnants? I haven't told anyone about them. Except Sandra."**

**Yes Man went silent for a few seconds.**

**"Whoops! I'm getting some kind of interference! _Pshhhht!_ You're breaking up! _Pshhhhht!_ Bye!" Yes Man announced, then the intercom died.**

**Arcade stepped into the elevator, pressed the highest button, and the doors closed.**

**The elevator carried him upwards, and moments later, he stepped into the penthouse, marched down the stairs, and faced Yes Man's gigantic screen.**

**"Hi! What can I do for _you_ today?" Yes Man said, in a tone that was much too cheery, even for him.**

**"How do you know about the remnants of the Enclave?" Arcade asked him.**

**Yes Man hesitated.**

**"Oh... did I say remnants? I meant to say 'recruits.' You know... the Securitron soldiers we've recruited."**

**"Don't give me that. You've talked to Sandra." Arcade said. "You know where she is."**

**Yes Man paused again.**

**"I'm... afraid I can't..." He began.**

**"Tell me everything you know, Yes Man." Arcade demanded. "You can't refuse. You're programmed to answer all questions asked of you."**

**Yes Man's electronic face flickered as he took a moment of thought.**

**"That's true. I can't." Yes Man agreed. "I'm _so_ glad you figured me out. I_ really_ wanted to tell you all, but she ordered me not to!"**

**"Tell us what?" Came Raul's voice from atop the stairs.**

**Raul, Boone, Cass, and Eddie came out of the elevator and down the stairs, all joining by Arcade's side.**

**"She wanted me to play these messages after the battle for Hoover Dam." Yes Man told them.**

**"Why?" Cass wondered.**

**"Not sure. Here goes! _Ehem... _**

**To Raul; You're the first friend I ever made, and the best damn gunslinger I know... and if I have any inkling that you're doubting yourself again, I'll come back and haunt your ass. Keep your guns high, Vaquero.**

**To Cass; You're a straight-up badass, sis. Stop drinking so much. If Boone knocks you up, you don't wanna have an alcohol addicted baby. Keep being awesome. **

**To Boone; I'm glad you found someone again, and you two go really great together. I'm sure your wife is happy for both of you, I know I am. **

**To Eddie; I love you, you little rascal, and I'll never forget what you did at the Divide. You saved the entire Mojave... Whitley and Ralphie the robot would both be very proud of you. Keep protecting the world, you brave little hero.**

**To Arcade; My best friend. I'm sorry we aren't together now, and I'm so sorry to disappear like this. I love you more than life itself, and Vegas is completely in your hands now. I'm leaving the Lucky 38 to you... its all yours. You've inspired me more than anything or anyone I've ever experienced. The remnants have been gathered like you wanted, and they're preparing for the battle right now. I love you. Take care of everyone."**

**After Yes Man finished reading off the messages, there was a tense silence in the air. Everyone looked profoundly touched, staring up at Yes Man quietly.**

**Arcade was beyond words as he gazed upwards, fighting down tears.**

**"It... it sounded like a will." Cass mumbled.**

**"It _was_ a will." Arcade said in a soft tone, his voice giving the slightest tremble as he continued to look up, lost in the screen. "She's going to the battle by herself... and she doesn't think she's coming back."**


	43. Calling All Arms

_**11:21 pm**_

* * *

**"Ar... Arcade?"**

**Julie rolled out of bed tiredly, her usual mohawk lying crooked and frizzy on the sides of her head.**

**After gently shaking her awake, Arcade backed away, observing her.**

**"What're you doing here? Its the middle of the night." Julie yawned.**

**"Julie... something big's about to go down, and you're gonna need all the doctors in Freeside here tomorrow." Arcade told her. "And I'm sorry... but I can't stay. I can't help you out tomorrow. I have to go. Just be prepared... tomorrow is gonna be a hellish day for all of us."**

**"Arcade... what's going on...?" Julie asked him groggily, rubbing one of her eyes.**

**"The second battle for Hoover Dam. Hopefully after tomorrow... it'll all be over. And... and I might not come back." Arcade explained.**

**"Why do ****_you_**** have to go? Arcade, we need our doctors ****_here_****, especially if there's going to be an all-out war..." Julie said.**

**Arcade looked down, his expression tender, yet positively serious.**

**"I'm sorry." He said. "I have to go. Its not an option... I ****_have_**** to."**

* * *

**"What?" The King exclaimed. "A war?"**

**Raul nodded. Eddie bobbed around, making his usual noises.**

**The King was sitting beside his jukebox upstairs, Rex curled up beside his feet. He hadn't expected a visit from Raul and Eddie, especially in the dead of night.**

**"Where's your buddies? The others." The King asked.**

**"They're all off warning everyone. Its gonna pop off within hours." Raul told him. "Keep your boys on guard tomorrow... and don't let any NCR or Legion into Freeside. Tomorrow's gonna be the day they're driven out for good. That's what Sandra and Arcade said, at least."**

**"Independent Vegas, huh." The King nodded, cocking his head. "You got my support all the way. I'll send my boys to guard the gates of Freeside. I'll give 'em orders only to let in wounded locals and wastelanders. Thanks for the info."**

**Raul nodded, then turned and headed for the door.**

**Eddie floated over Rex's head, twittering loudly. **

**Rex's ears perked up, and he made a small yelping noise.**

**Eddie beeped rapidly at him.**

**Rex stood abruptly, looking suddenly excited.**

**Eddie hovered around in circles, then followed Raul out the door. **

**Rex hurriedly followed Eddie out of the King's room, and the King sat quietly in his chair, watching his cyberdog run off.**

**"Thatta' boy, Rexie." The King mumbled, giving his dog a small, two-fingered salute. "Off to fight the good fight. Loyal to the end."**

* * *

**"Another battle for Hoover Dam? _Tomorrow?"_ Swank, the manager of the Tops Casino, said.**

**Cass nodded. "Keep the gates sealed up tighter than a New Vegas virgin, alright?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, sure thing baby doll." Swank agreed. "What exactly's going on, huh?"**

**"Bunch of rebel misfits and robots are gonna meet up on the dam and fight everyone off." Cass told him. "We're securing Vegas's independence tomorrow."**

**Swank raised his brows, looking surprised.**

**"Jesus, how's that for business? And uh... whatever happened to your little leader? Er... what was her name... the dynamite courier..."**

**"Sandra."**

**"Right! Where's she standing in all this?"**

**"Right at the top of the Lucky 38. _If_ she ever decides to come home."**

* * *

**"Oh _my!"_ The White Glove member gasped. "Tomorrow? T... _tomorrow?_"**

**"Yes. Tomorrow." Boone crossed his arms. "Keep everything locked up tight. Don't start anything with the NCR. If everything goes as planned... they'll just leave their embassy quietly. Alright?"**

**"Is... is there nothing protecting us here?" The White Glove asked.**

**Boone's crooked eyebrows gave a perk.**

**"You've got the best forces Vegas has to offer protecting you here. Don't question that."**

* * *

_**12:45 am**_

* * *

**Doctor Henry was wrapped up snugly in a thick wool coat as he stepped out of the lodge, ready to venture to the bunker. He'd just received word about the troops moving to the dam... and he knew there wasn't much time left.**

**As he walked through the cold, snowy Jacobstown, Lily stomped away from the bighorners, approaching him.**

**"Why are you out so late, sweety?" Lily growled.**

**"Got something big to take care of. Something very big is about to happen, Lily... a war." Henry explained, concealing his hands in his coat pockets.**

**"War... urrrgh... grandmaw knows all about war." Lily said hoarsely. "Let me go too... grandmaw can help... do some chopping."**

**"Its not the same as chopping up nightstalkers, Lily." Henry said.**

**"Grandmaw didn't always chop up nightstalkers, you know." Lily replied. "Leo wants to chop up the bad guys."**

**Henry sighed, his breath visible in the icy air.**

**"Very well, Lily. Come to the dam with us. I'm sure you'll have your fill of chopping once it all hits the fan."**

**Henry and Lily headed to the secret Enclave bunker, where they met with the other remnants and made every preparation needed for war. Despite how many years had passed, none of them slacked in their duties in the slightest. Arcade's Enclave unit preformed their old standard procedures as though they'd just fought in a war the previous day.**

* * *

**"You ready?" Veronica asked.**

**During Christine's time in the Brotherhood, she was a scribe. So, wearing thick, bulky power armor wasn't exactly comfortable for her.**

**Veronica imagined that Christine must have been making quite a displeased face underneath her giant metal head armor.**

**"I knew we wouldn't be able to get McNamara and the others out of that stupid hole." Veronica said, placing her own head armor onto her head carefully. "But hey... at least we're together again. Two power-armored soldiers oughta' make some damage, right?"**

**"You sure about this?" Christine asked. "Does Sandra really need our help?"**

**"Dunno." Veronica answered honestly, shrugging her monstrous metal shoulders. "But she reunited us. So I'm gonna help her. McNamara said our scouts saw dozens of NCR soldiers headed towards the dam... that means its gonna go down really really soon. I wanna get there and do my part. I owe her that much."**

**Veronica extended her hand. **

**Christine grasped it, and together, they headed into the wastes.**

* * *

**"Ouch! That _really_ hurt!"**

**Yes Man rolled up to the fence, slightly dented and covered in dirt.**

**"Who are you?" One of the Boomer's gate guards asked, raising his rocket launcher.**

**"Please don't shoot any more missiles at me. It really hurts." Yes Man asked politely. "I have a message for you... from Sandra."**

**The guard blinked.**

**"Sandra says; The second battle for Hoover Dam will begin in hours, sometime close to dawn. Thank you very much for the support, and please stay vigilant." **

**The guard took a moment, then nodded.**

**"I'll wake mother Pearl and Loyal right away."**

* * *

_**4:59 am**_

* * *

**Sandra barely slept... vivid flashes of war rolled through her mind, over and over... she could scarcely imagine what to expect when she reached the dam... her winning of Vegas... her final stand... yes... _I'm doing this for you, Arcade... _**

**Checking her Pip-Boy, Sandra gave up on getting any sleep before the big day. She stood from the old dirty mattress, stretched, then faced the Securitron beside her, who was watching over her. After escaping the Divide, the Securitron who discovered her lying in the desert was Victor at first, then turned into Yes Man, then turned into an ordinary Securitron... but Sandra had decided to keep him around, for extra support.**

**Sandra stepped out of the abandoned trailer, then squinted at Hoover Dam, visible in the close distance. **

**"We must go now." Her Securitron said. "And we must get to the control room to release the other Securitrons."**

**Sandra nodded, her eyes locked onto the dam, glowing with a passion she'd never felt before.**

**Unable to think of any words powerful enough to portray her feelings now, she marched forward, towards the dam, convinced entirely that she was approaching the last battleground she'd ever stand upon.**


	44. Dawn of The Vegas Revolution

**At the crack of dawn, Sandra and her Securitron stepped onto Hoover Dam.**

**NCR troops had formed a human wall along the closest side of the dam, guns high, expecting anything at any given moment.**

**"Good... no fighting's broken out yet." Sandra said quietly. "We might be able to get to the control room before anything-"**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**_

**The doors to Sandra's left blew apart, flying across the dam's floor. Crimson Legion soldiers darted out of the opening, and at once, the Legion and NCR were trading fire. People began to fall on either side as gunshots rang throughout the morning air, and the Securitron's face flickered red just before it began to fire missiles at the Legion.**

**"Spoke too soon." Sandra mumbled.**

**The Securitron glided forward, launching missiles from its left hand and submachine gun rounds from its right.**

**Sandra ran forward, behind her Securitron's path, then emerged from behind it and dashed as fast as possible between the Legion and NCR fire fight... bullets whizzed past her, narrowly missing her... **

**One of the Securitron's missiles erupted feet away from her, which sent her flying backwards, along with three Legionaries.**

**Entirely disoriented now, Sandra looked up, attempting desperately to determine where she'd landed... gunshots were occurring so close to her, she thought they'd destroy her ear drums... the Legion members must have been close to her... firing at her... _no... not now... not yet..._**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.**_

**Rapid gunfire ensued following the Legion's fire... it was a bizarre, amazingly fast series of shots Sandra had only heard once before...**

**Sandra's eyes began to straighten out, and seconds later, she noticed a human figure standing over her, the weak, orange morning sunlight casting a glare from directly from behind him, making him barely visible. The man examined her, then extended one of his hands, offering to help her up.**

**"I don't believe The Lord wants you dead yet." Joshua said, smiling from underneath his face wrappings. "You've got a nation to save. Come."**

**Sandra stared up at him in disbelief, then grasped his hand firmly. Joshua pulled her to her feet, and she stood still for a moment, regaining her balance.**

**It took her a moment to realize that Joshua was not alone; two other familiar figures were standing behind him.**

**"Still alive, huh? That's good." Follows-Chalk said, grinning.**

**"You're hard to keep up with, courier." Ulysses told her. "Never stopped me before, though."**

**Sandra gazed between all of them, completely befuddled. **

**"What're you all _doing_ here?" She gasped, glancing at the NCR's fire fight behind them.**

**"Making history." Ulysses answered. "_Saving_ history."**

**"Turns out the new home of the New Canaanites makes you and I even closer neighbors now, Sandra." Joshua told her. "It was God's will that I assist you here, as you did me in Zion."**

**"Ran into him on the way here." Ulysses gestured to Joshua. "Made amends... then decided to come here. Together."**

**Behind them, the Securitron and NCR soldiers had eliminated the nearest wave of Legionaries, and were heading a little further down the dam, towards a vast ocean of red-wearing soldiers, who were storming the place, guns blazing.**

**"What is our objective now?" Joshua asked, spotting the massive amounts of NCR and Legion down the dam, slaughtering one another. "We must move quickly. The war is commencing."**

**"We have to get down the dam, just a bit further." Sandra squinted at the situation ahead, looking hesitant. "We have to go underneath it and get to the control room. We need to power up the dam and call the rest of the Securitrons here."**

**"So be it." Joshua said, and they all headed down the dam, closely behind the NCR.**

**They made sure to keep a safe distance between themselves and the NCR, so no Legionaries would get the jump on them.**

**Once they reached the door, the Securitron rolled away, deciding to deal with the Legion rather than accompany Sandra downstairs.**

**"Go. Do what you have to to." Joshua told her. "We'll stay here and make sure you aren't followed."**

**"What? No! The NCR can hold the Legion off for now... don't stay out here. Come with me! Its dangerous out here!" Sandra responded.**

**"Always playing the protector." Ulysses said. "We will prevent any Legion from following you... now go. Quickly."**

**Sandra looked pleadingly between them both, and after a moment, she headed into the small tower and allowed the door to swing shut behind her.**

**"Never imagined this... you and I. Making history. Fighting our Legion." Ulysses traded eyes with Joshua, both of them looking intense. "Ready...?"**

**"May The Lord watch over us." Joshua nodded, tightening the grip around his gun. "Like the devil's at our heels."**

**They charged forward, sure to end any Legionarie that entered their sight.**

* * *

**The walls and the ground continued to rumble. Sandra grew more and more worried as she weaved her way through the narrow halls under the dam, praying dearly that her friends were not meeting their deaths overhead.**

**At last, she approached the control room, which was guarded by two heavily armored NCR solders.**

**"No one's allowed in here." One of the soldiers told her. "Please move on."**

**"The ambassador's in trouble! Go help him!" Sandra cried in a falsely frantic way.**

**"Dammit all to hell! Let's go!"**

**The two solders ran down the hall and out of sight, leaving the control room unguarded and empty.**

**Sandra entered the room, approaching the many screens along the wall, which were all black and powerless, as they had been for years. She pulled the platinum chip out of Ulysses' duster's pocket, then inserted it into the control console.**

**As another explosion shook the dam from somewhere above, all the screens lit up, all of them displaying the same image.**

**"Hey there! I _knew_ you could do it!" Yes Man said happily from the screens. "Now... we have two options. We can shut down this dam for good, meaning no NCR, Legion, or anyone else can use it... or, we can power it up and take it for ourselves!"**

**"Power it up." Sandra told him. "This dam is mine now."**

**"As you command! But you'll have to go to the generator room and power it up manually! Also... we have a slight problem." Yes Man said. "There are a lot more Legion soldiers here than we'd anticipated, and it looks like the NCR's starting to lose the war. What do you think we should do?"**

**"Send the Securitrons." Sandra told him. "We need them all here, now."**

**"Good call! Other than switching on the power, it looks like we're ready to get this show on the road!"**

**Sandra smirked, her eyes shining a burning blue as she stared up at the screens. Now incredibly hyped, she clapped her hands together, exhaling, then rushed out of the room. Through the halls, she passed a couple of NCR soldiers, but thankfully, no Legion.**

**A bit later, she discovered a massive room containing the dam's generators. **

**Sandra wasted no time; she pulled the lever down, and the entire place gave a slight tremor. The lights illuminated, one by one, and Sandra left, hoping to return above ground before it was too late.**

**Atop the dam, Ulysses was using a recently deceased Legionarie's assault carbine, and side-by-side with Joshua Graham, they sent bullets into the red crowd with an unthinkable amount of speed and precision. NCR soldiers continued to fall, and so did Legion... but more Legionaries continued to appear from the opposite end of the dam, outnumbering NCR two fold.**

**"This doesn't look good." Joshua said, staring at the Legionaries ahead. "If we die here..."**

**"No regrets." Ulysses said to him, glancing at him. **

**Joshua nodded. "God save us."**

**The Securitron had been destroyed, and was lying dead and powerless on its back yards away from them. **

**"Everyone okay?" Sandra asked, hurriedly approaching them. "Shit... the Legion's everywhere. They're swarming us."**

**"I think we've got a fighting chance, boss." A familiar voice said from behind her. "We've mowed down hoards of Legion before, haven't we?"**

**Sandra whipped around, wearing a shocked expression.**

**Raul, Boone, Cass, Eddie, and Rex all stood behind her, ready for battle.**

**"How did you-?"**

**"Arcade broke Yes Man's formidable vow of silence." Raul told her. "You can't tell your deepest darkest secrets to a robot who's programmed to answer every question its asked, boss."**

**"Where is-?"**

**"He's on his way." Raul smiled.**

**Sandra glimpsed at all of them. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to-"**

**"Too late for that now." Boone broke her off. "We're here, and we've got your back."**

**"And don't even ask. We're not leaving." Cass added forwardly.**

**Eddie beeped furiously at her, and Rex hopped on two legs, licking her rapidly.**

**Sandra, lost for words, smiled weakly at them all.**

**"We just have to hold 'em off until the Securitrons get here." She said. "Its gonna be rough if we have to do it by ourselves..."**

**"They're moving in." Joshua informed her. "Now is the time."**

**Sandra turned, facing the Legion army, her sleeveless old world duster swifting at her ankles as the wind gave a slight gust. They all glared into the red crowd, weapons at the ready, and marched forward.**

**What few NCR soldiers remaining continued firing, and Sandra's rogue army joined in, shooting heatedly into the Legion's mob.**

**Some of them -those closer to the Legion- ducked behind the small structures along the dam as they fired.**

**Somehow, Raul and Joshua ended up inches apart from one another. They both hammered their triggers, quickly annihilating the Legionaries opposite them.**

**"You're pretty quick on the trigger." Raul told him.**

**"As are you." Joshua replied.**

**Shocking everyone, Lily appeared from nowhere, charging into the crowd top speed and exhaling a monstrous growl. She began chopping in every direction, dismembering every Legionarie within five yards of her massive body.**

**Boone stood at the back, picking off the Legion members one by one using his sniper rifle.**

_**"Agh-"**_

**Boone stumbled back, a sudden throbbing pain stinging his side. Someone had shot him in the hip... still, he pressed on as though he couldn't feel it.**

**Cass appeared by his side, realizing he was injured, and shot into the Legionaries as fast as possible.**

**Sandra and Ulysses were in the lead, and just as she'd lined up another shot-**

_**BANG.**_

_**"Ngh-!"**_

**Sandra wasn't sure where the bullet made contact, but she fell forward, ready to collapse.**

******"GRANDMAW'S GONNA SAVE YOU SWEETY!" Lily pummeled through the Legion, swinging in every direction, now fully enraged. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BABIES! AAAAGH!"**

**Ulysses narrowly caught Sandra before she hit the ground, and he quickly hid behind one of the small wall-like structures, covering her.**

**"Your shoulder..." He said, hunching over her.**

**Indeed, there implanted into her left shoulder was a fresh, tiny bullet wound. Blood began to ooze onto her duster, and pain shot throughout her torso and her left arm annoyingly.**

**"No. Now now. Not yet..." Sandra sat upright, yanked her bag off, and rifled through it. She pulled out a large, oddly shaped needle.**

**"What is...?" Ulysses began.**

**"Strongest drug I've ever made. Slasher." Sandra told him, grinning devilishly. "Came prepared. _Augh..._."**

**As she pressed the needle into her skin, the effects of the drug acted almost instantly... she barely felt the pain anymore... a new wave of overwhelming energy was flowing through her blood... she couldn't contain it...**

**Sandra slid her bag onto her back, then hopped up and fired into the Legionaries' crowd.**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.**_

**Shotgun rounds flew everywhere, making the nearest Legionaries crumble and fall.**

**Sandra pressed on, leading her crew forward, completely oblivious to the bullet in her shoulder now.**

**Still, more Legionaries appeared from the back of the dam, now outnumbering them on a ridiculous scale.**

**"Shit." Sandra muttered, gazing at the impossible amount of Legionaries ahead. "No..."**

**It was ear-splitting.**

**The last thing any of them had expected as of now...**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**_

**The dam shook so violently nearly everyone stumbled or fell.**

**Sandra, now sitting on one of her knees, scanned the area, attempting to find the source of the massive thundering explosion.**

**Rockets fell from the sky from across the dam, landing in the Legion Legate's camp. The place was distant, but Sandra was able to see small portions of the camp go up in flames, and the screams of Legionaries echoed through the air. **

**_The Boomers,_ Sandra knew, staring at the sky, wearing a broad smile.**

**Barely a second passed by before another miraculous sight caught Sandra's eye; a lone Enclave vertibird was coasting through the sky, dangerously close to the dam. Its propellers spun inhumanly fast as it flew over everyone on the dam, heading for the hoard of Legionaries, then began firing. The Boomers' rockets and bombs continued to rain from the sky into the Legion's nearby camp, while the vertibird zeroed in on the Legion army occupying the dam, mowing them down almost effortlessly.**

**"Sorry we're late." Two Enclave soldiers appeared behind Sandra. "The others in our unit are coming in from the back side. They should meet up with us after the Legion's dealt with."**

**To Sandra's surprise, the two Enclave solders were standing with two other power-armored figures, but they didn't belong to the Enclave.**

**"Hi!" Veronica said cheerfully from inside her Brotherhood armor. "We're late too, sorry. We had to walk all the way here in this heavy ass armor... oh, and I got the dress you sent with Christine. Thanks!"**

**Christine and Veronica took the right side while Henry and Judah took the left.**

**The two Brotherhood members shot lazer rifles at the Legionaries while the two Enclave remnant soldiers began firing their plasma defenders. Sandra, Ulysses, Joshua, Follows-Chalk, Raul, Boone, and Cass stood in the center, moving forward and firing, while Lily, Rex and Eddie made short work of whatever Legionaries happened to be close to them.**

**Shockingly, Sandra's army was beginning to advance into the Legion's crowd as the red soldiers began to die much, _much_ faster. The vertibird above had spun around, then attacked the Legionaries for a second time, careful to avoid Sandra's crew.**

**Eventually and amazingly, Sandra's army reached the gates to the Legate's camp. They all departed the dam and entered the Legion camp, and surprisingly, there were much less Legionaries inside the camp than they had expected; most of them had been sent to occupy the dam.**

**As they strolled through the camp, Sandra stared forward, locating the hill where a heavily armored, frightening looking man was standing, awaiting a much anticipated confrontation.**

**"Legate Lanius." Boone mumbled. "Heard all about him in First Recon. The monster of the east."**

**"I'll be right back." Sandra told them.**

**"You can't be serious!" Raul retorted. "You can't face him alone, boss. Stop acting so-"**

**"I'm not gonna fight him." Sandra said. "I just wanna talk."**

**Joshua and Ulysses exchanged faces, and Sandra's Brotherhood and Enclave companions simply stared at her from behind their armor wordlessly.**

**"If anything happens... I know you guys got my back." Sandra told them calmly. "Just let me try."**

**Sandra gulped, a heavy, nervous sensation brewing inside her as she glanced up, eyeing the monster of the east, who was returning the stare with an intensity unparalleled by any other Legionarie... which was, in Sandra's view, definitely saying something.**

**As she marched up the hill, Sandra lowered her weapon, facing the strongest, cruelest Legionarie in the world.**

**While the battle continued on Hoover Dam, Sandra and Lanius glared silently at one another for what felt like years, and time began to slow itself to a stop.**


	45. Securing Salvation

**"Courier."**

**The dark, armored monster spoke to her from under his bearded metal mask.**

**"This marks the day the Legion of Caesar claims the west ****_and_**** the east." Lanius said. "You're a fool to think you can prevent the inevitable."**

**"This land is mine." Sandra told him straightly. "Neither you or the NCR is welcome here anymore."**

**"You dare lump my mighty Legion with those... military pigs." Lanius growled. "A wasteland savage like you. What... what on earth... makes you believe that ****_you_**** are justified in speaking down to ****_me?_****"**

**Sandra half-smiled.**

**"Because you're probably the only person I've met who's more fucked up than I am." She told him in a snarky truthfulness. "You're more of a monster than I ever was."**

**"Fool... to challenge the weak. To awaken humanity in ways they are blind to. You consider these actions monstrous?"**

**"They way ****_you_**** carry them out? Yes. I do."**

**"Then you are weak. The weak do not deserve to live... they must be broken. And from that, either strengthened... or killed."**

**Sandra stared at him ominously.**

**"You've got everyone in the Legion here right now, don't you?" She said. "Otherwise, you'd have a lot more back-up in your little campsite here. All of your forces are on the dam as we speak... even the ones that are supposed to be holding the east. Every member of the Legion is here right now."**

**Lanius went quiet.**

**"If that's the case -and judging by your silence, I think I'm right- then you can't possibly hold the east ****_and_**** the west. You haven't got the manpower. You're barely putting up a fight here at the dam." Sandra went on. **

**When Lanius still didn't speak, Sandra continued.**

**"That's alright." She told him genuinely. "Cesar is dead... the Legion's reign is over. You can start new somewhere else, maybe back east... but not here. This is my home, and I don't intend to let any more of my people get hung on crosses."**

**"Our coming here would strengthen your people. Challenge and harden them in ways they cannot see... weed out the weak. Rise up the strong." Lanius said.**

**"I don't want that." Sandra told him, glaring into his dark mask. "I have my own ideas on how to strengthen people."**

**There was a long, anxious silence between them both.**

**"Very well." Lanius agreed unwittingly. "We will withdraw for now. But know... you have not seen the last of the Legion."**

**Sandra nodded. And, after giving him a final look of satisfaction, she turned away, and began walking down the hill, towards her companions.**

**Just when she turned her back, Raul glanced up at Lanius. **

**He was the only one who noticed...**

**Lanius made a swift, fast movement... Sandra couldn't have seen it...**

_**"Boss-!"**_

**Sandra halted mid-step, staring at Raul-**

_**BANG.**_

**Her loved ones watched in horror as Sandra fell... she landed in the dirt, motionless...**

**Her companions began firing rapidly at Lanius, who re-aimed his revolver, preparing to shoot again-**

**Then, seemingly out of nowhere, another power-armored soldier appeared from behind Lanius... the Enclave soldier headed up the hill briskly, armed with a gigantic gatling gun... he fired, and a vast series of lazers erupted from the humongous gun, hitting every part of Lanius's armored body... sparks flew, and Lanius's armor cracked... broke... shattered... the mysterious Enclave soldier, along with the rest of Sandra's companions, continued firing as Lanius's armor was blasted off of him... bullets, plasma, and lazers tore through him like paper... he came apart completely, his body parts flying through the air in a bloody mess of gore...**

**After Lanius was obliterated, the random Enclave soldier rushed down the hill as quickly as his bulky armor would allow him to. He dropped his enormous gun, then hit his knees beside Sandra, bending over her.**

**He pulled the Enclave head wear off and tossed it aside, then pushed his glasses back into place as he stared down at Sandra worriedly.**

**"No..." Arcade's heavily armored arms flipped Sandra's body over. He examined her, his eyes watering, skewing his vision as he stared at Sandra. "No, no, no, no, no, no..."**

**Sandra's army surrounded her as Arcade cradled her, gazing into her, tears streaming down his face.**

**"M'fine." Sandra croaked, peering up at him half-consciously. "Missed you."**

**"Missed you too." Arcade told her, his voice trembling. "Out of your damn mind... coming here alone..."**

**"Sorry..." Sandra breathed, her eyelids attempting to drift shut.**

**"Stay awake." Arcade gave her a light shake. "The bullet didn't hit any organs or anything, it just nicked you in the back. You're gonna be fine. Oh God... you've been shot in the shoulder too..."**

**"I love you." Sandra said, her glistening blue eyes bleeding into his shining hazel ones.**

**Arcade's hands began to shake as he held her, staring into her.**

**"I love you too." He said. "You're not dying here."**

**"I love... all of you." Sandra tiredly turned her head, gazing at Raul, Boone, Cass, Eddie, Rex, Lily, Ulysses, Joshua, Follows-Chalk, Veronica, Christine, Henry, and Judah, who were all standing around her, watching her, all looking particularly touched and concerned. "Sorry... being emotional..."**

**"Stimpack." Arcade said to the group. "Someone get her a stimpack."**

**Joshua dug through Sandra's bag, pulled out one of her stimpacks, then eased the needle into her arm, injecting her with the healing drug.**

**Moments later, Sandra forced herself to sit upright, ignoring the overwhelming amount of pain jolting throughout her body from the two bullet wounds.**

**Arcade's attention was entirely stuck on her, and as he stared at her, she returned his look of relief.**

**They wrapped their arms around one another in a tight embrace, though Arcade tried to hug her very lightly, so not to crush her with his Enclave suit.**

**When Sandra stared at the armor suspiciously, Arcade released a breathless laugh.**

**"It was my dads." He said, tapping the metal chest of the suit. **

**Sandra smiled at him.**

**Arcade returned the grin.**

**They leaned closer, then met lips, sharing a long, tender, tear stained kiss.**

**"We _so_ don't have time for this." Cass said. "You two can do that later, can't you? We've still got a dam to secure."**

**Sandra reached her feet, and Arcade kept a tight hold of her arm, assisting her. They all headed for the exit of the camp, and along the way, they all seemed to notice a distinct lack of gunfire coming from the dam.**

**"Must be over." Boone said. "The battle out there... sounds like it ended. Wonder what happened."**

**Just when they came within a rock's throw of the gate - it blasted open, startling everyone.**

**The opening was shrouded entirely in smoke now, and from the clouds, armed men began to emerge.**

**Soldiers marched into the camp, all lead by a group of NCR rangers, and a single general.**

**Sandra's army and the NCR stared one another down, and the General drew closer.**

**Arcade and Sandra, at the head of the group, stood feet away from the General now, and they all watched each other for a few seconds before speaking.**

**"Been a long time since I've seen the kind of work you've laid down here today." General Oliver said. "What was that barrage of explosions? Some kind of power of God you called down? Heh... and those Legion bastards fleeing east and hollering... like music to my ears."**

**"Yeah, yeah... all well and good. Now leave." Sandra told him, still leaning on Arcade's arm for support. "The NCR's overstayed its welcome here. The dam, the Mojave, Vegas... its all mine now."**

**The General narrowed his eyes at her angrily.**

**"I'd sooner spit on the grave of my dead mother than let some courier-walk-the-wasteland-fuck talk to me like that."**

**"Yeah? Better go find that grave, then."**

**"Listen... building a community... a nation... its not like chowing down on Fancy Lad snack cakes. Building roads, funding operations... do you have any idea how to do that? Do you even know where to start?"**

**"Can't do a worse job than the republic, that's for damn sure." Sandra told the General.**

**Arcade grinned.**

**"So after all this... you want us to go running back, tails between our legs? No... I'm not having that." General Oliver snarled.**

**"That's fine." Sandra replied, noticing a hint of movement in the dust clouds behind him. "Let me introduce you to some friends of mine."**

**The NCR soldiers looked around questioningly, then, as the smoke began to clear from behind them, hundreds of Securitrons became visible on the dam, all lead by Yes Man, who rolled into the camp and placed one of his robotic arms on the General's shoulder.**

**"S-so these guys are with you, huh... hello there, smiley." General Oliver said nervously, turning and seeing Yes Man's face as he stood over the General in an intimidating, creepy way.**

**"Alright... fine... I'm not willing to throw lives at you just to make a point." Oliver said. "Hope you're willing to deal with NCR in the future. Good luck with that... you're gonna need it."**

**Sandra scoffed.**

**"Is that right? How about I just have Yes Man toss you off the dam?" She said.**

**Oliver's eyes widened.**

**"That's what I thought." Sandra said. "Now leave... and keep the fucking NCR away from my home."**

* * *

**After the battle had ended, a figure was still standing on the cliff side, watching over the dam with binoculars. The sunlight had strengthened, though thankfully, his coyote head wear was blocking the rays from his eyes.**

**Vulpes lowered his binoculars, then grasped his head wear slowly and pulled it off. He stuffed it under one of his arms as he overlooked the dam, which had been over run with Securitrons. A small group of misfits was visible leaving the dam shortly after the NCR had been run off, and Vulpes squinted, recognizing them. Sandra's army traded hugs and high-fives as they headed down the dam, escorted by their robotic comrades.**

**"Sir." Another Legionarie approached Vulpes from behind. "Most of our men have died due to those robots. What should we do?"**

**Vulpes looked profound, his eyes still following Sandra's army as they strolled down the dam, further and further from his sight.**

**"Tell them to retreat." Vulpes ordered without looking away from the dam.**

**"What?!" The Legion member exclaimed. "We can't just give up, sir! I understand that you're in charge now, but-"**

**"Silence." Vulpes hissed, still facing away from him. "Is it your wish for our remaining comrades to die? Order the retreat."**

**"_Sir!_ First you order the white legs to stand down from the New Canaanites, and now _this?_ What's gotten_ into_ you?! This is NOT the way of Caesar's mighty Legion!" The Legionarie scolded him.**

**Vulpes, still watching the misfit rogues on the dam, was surprisingly calm.**

**"Sir, please...!" The Legionarie begged. "Caesar's Legion must-"**

**"There is no Caesar's Legion." Vulpes cut him off, still staring downwards, Sandra's crew having finally departed the dam. Then, after a long, quiet moment, Vulpes tossed his coyote head wear off the cliff's edge, watching it descend and disappear from his eye shot. "Caesar and our eastern Legate are both dead, which leaves me the master of our Legion... and today marks the day our Legion triumphs... breaks away from its flawed old world ideals. No longer shall we be hindered by the rules of the old Roman Legion. Today... we begin anew... we become a new Legion... the Legion of the new age... no longer cruel, and no longer ignorant... and from this defeat, we shall reap many victories."**

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

* * *

_**Knock knock knock.**_

**"Are you decent?" Raul asked from behind the door. "Shit, that's a stupid question... of course you're not."**

**"Shut up!" He heard Sandra yell, then something blunt hit the door, indicating she'd thrown something at it.**

**"Just wanted to let you know that the power situation at Helios One's been resolved." Raul said through the door. "Not that you care, or anything..."**

**Cass and Boone entered the hallway, looking at Raul.**

**"We're going to the Wrangler tonight, and we were thinking of stopping by the Tops." Cass said. "Wanna come?"**

**Raul sighed. "Might as well. I don't wanna be a third wheel." He jabbed his thumb at the door, and Boone and Cass both made amused faces.**

**Eddie twittered at them, hoping to accompany them on their trip.**

**After they all left, Sandra and Arcade were the only ones in the Lucky 38.**

**"You're warm." Sandra snuggled closer to Arcade underneath the covers, their arms wrapped around one another, both of them smiling contently.**

**"I try." He replied.**

**"Hey, are you gonna teach at that school soon?" Sandra asked.**

**"Julie's almost got everything set up. I won't be teaching every day, though... more like every other day." Arcade explained. "Thanks for sharing House's tech with the Followers... seriously... thanks a lot. It helped dramatically."**

**Sandra grinned at him, lying her head on his bare shoulder.**

**"Your shoulder feeling better? And your back?" Arcade asked her.**

**"Much better. Almost completely healed now." Sandra tightened her arms, slightly squishing him.**

**Then, abruptly, Sandra flipped over and sat mounted on Arcade, her smile all the more prominent.**

**Arcade gazed up at her, looking taken back.**

**"Wha... wh-what are you-?"**

**Sandra pressed her mouth against his, and they shared a hungry kiss. When they broke apart, he was staring at her, looking almost shocked.**

**"I've n-never done this with a woman before." He said softly.**

**Sandra embraced him again lovingly.**

**"Neither have I."**

**As they met lips again, and as their companions departed the building and headed onto the Strip for a night of fun, _Ain't That A Kick In The Head_ began to echo throughout Vegas. The great, towering Lucky 38 stood over the entire Mojave, a constant reminder to everyone -the Followers, who, despite their recent increase in patients, were prospering, the locals of Goodsprings and Novac, the refugees remaining at Bitter Springs, the Boomers up north, the allied Brotherhood of Steel, and the remnants of the Enclave- who ruled the Mojave, who made its independence possible, and who lead them into their own, individual revolution. **

**The remaining Legion did not retreat east as many had assumed, but surprisingly, Legion sightings were no longer accompanied by slave driving and the crucifying of powder gangers and drug runners. They kept to themselves mostly, their motives and reasons unknown to anyone outside of the New Age Legion.**

**Sandra and Arcade continued to guide Vegas, and the entire Mojave, into a better, more self-sufficient era, with the help of their many friends around the wasteland. And although they were met with many problems and obstacles, over all, they were overcome with minimal mistakes or loss of life. And as the now independent Vegas was snowballing into a strong, powerful nation, time went on, lives were saved and lost, blood was spilled, and many people lived and died just as they had in the old world. Because war... _war never changes._**

* * *

**_THE END_**


	46. (Story Notes)

WHEW!

This is by far my longest story. I didn't intend for it to be this long, but hey... no regrets.

Right, now onto the inspirations and explanations;

DON'T READ THE STORY NOTES UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE STORY, PLEASE! SPOILERS!

1 - I actually didn't plan to put anything romantic in the story at first. This story was going to be a 100% friendship story, until the chapter _Darkest Hour._ When I wrote that chapter, Sandra and Arcade had a moment strikingly similar to things that have happened between my fiance and I. After that, I couldn't stop seeing Arcade as Sandra's perfect match. I also very much adore him because he's the only companion who expresses concern for the bigger picture, as its referenced many times in the story AND the game. He is very inspiring for me personally, simply because of his "gain independence and help the world" disposition. Plus he's adorable, in all the ways my dear fiance is (they even have the same glasses, ehehe... I'll stop being a girl now, sorry).

2 - As any Whovian could probably tell after reading the story, I am a huge Doctor Who fan. I adore the tenth Doctor especially (I'm not part of that fan base, I have personal reasons why he's my favorite Doctor, and I relate to him the most). I didn't realize it until about halfway through the story, but my courier actually has a similar mentality as the tenth Doctor (the Doctor in general, really). A checkered past full of death, resulting in a traumatized hero who is desperate not to allow blood shed anymore out of guilt from their terrible history. The story is full of DW references, including the chapter titled _The Oncoming Storm_ (the Doctor's nickname) and Sandra saying to Eddie "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." On a lesser note, I put a small reference in the chapter _Uppedy-Fucks_ when the characters are dressing in formal attire, and Sandra says "Bow ties are cool."

3 - I apologize, because I understand certain chunks of this story were more or less a script of the game itself. I tried very hard to avoid this, but because I was following the exact story line of New Vegas, is was a fairly difficult task to do. In my story The Capitol Wasteland, the story I wrote based on Fallout 3, there was a lot more flexibility in the story, because Fallout 3 is constructed a little backwards from how Fallout New Vegas is constructed (as far as character depth). In Fallout 3, your character is given a complete backstory, while the companions have little to no back story. In Fallout New Vegas, its exactly the opposite; the companions have deep, amazing personal histories while the history of the courier is a complete mystery, apart from his/her involvement in the Divide. I hope you still found the story original enough and enjoyable.

4 - Before anyone addresses this, I'd like to go ahead and clarify that I KNOW I used two different versions of Caesar's name. This was NOT an accident, I used the two versions of the names to distinguish between the Latin version and the English version, as both versions are used in the game. "Cesar" being the English version, pronounced just as its spelled, and "Caesar" being the Latin version, (pronounced kye-sar).

5 - Arcade's saddest moment in the story is while he's trapped by the Legion and is about to attempt suicide, because he does not want to save Cesar and allow him to march into Vegas. This moment was a little hard to write (it was so f**ing sad!), and it is a reference to one of his endings in the game. If you sell Arcade to Cesar (you're a terrible person and you should die), he stays with Cesar for a while, but eventually kills himself with a discarded scalpel out of sheer hopelessness and unwillingness to assist Cesar any further.

6 - I am very proud of this story, but if I had to pick which chapter I'm MOST proud of, it would have to be _Vulpes Inculta._ It was the most original chapter in the story (because it had nothing to do with the original story of the game), and Vulpes has always been a great character to me (not 'great' as in 'favorable,' but 'great' as in 'holy shit, that character is a badass'). Vulpes was a fucking fantastic villain character, and I very much wanted to give him more depth in the story. I also wanted him to make a slight turn for the better, while still maintaining his badass-ness and take-no-prisoners attitude. Sandra and Vulpes had huge impacts on one another, weather they realized it or not. Vulpes was Sandra's first impression on the Legion, and Sandra was (weather he knows it or not) Vulpes' inspiration to take control of the falling Legion and set them on a different path. He also stopped the white legs from pursuing Joshua Graham and the New Canaanites shortly after his near-death experience in Quarry Junction, which saved the lives of Sandra and Joshua Graham in Zion. I am very happy to have used Vulpes as an important character.

7 - In the chapter _To Crucify,_ the death of the mother deathclaw was based on something that actually happened to me during gameplay. It wasn't the mother deathclaw, it was an ordinary deathclaw... I was wedged underneath one of those metal structures (the one that extends into a bunch of rocks) because I fled underneath it out of panic, and I knew a deathclaw was hot on my tail. I shut my eyes, then when I didn't hear the Fallout death music, opened them again. It was a glitch, but it was the most REALISTIC glitch I've ever seen on a game. The deathclaw was right in my courier's face, thrusting its arms forward and trying to attack, but its arms were stuck in the holes of the metal structure (glitched into them, actually. Thanks Bethesda!). I blew the deathclaw's head off, and it hung there by its arms, headless and dead. I did, indeed, crucify a deathclaw. It was, by far, the most BADASS thing I have ever done on Fallout.

8 - I've had a lot of people ask why I post my stories in bold text. Simple answer; I'm very near sighted, and I don't have glasses. Using the bold text makes it a lot easier to avoid typos and flukes.

9 - I absolutely love the final mission of the game, the second battle for Hoover Dam, ESPECIALLY if you managed to get a lot of friendly factions on your side. Seeing the vertibird, the Boomers's bombs, and Enclave soldiers fighting by your side? I ADORE that ending, bringing all those factions together to fight for independence. So, I took it to the next level; I brought EVERY FACTION. Having Brotherhood, Enclave, Boomers, Sandra's misfit friends, and even a couple of former Legionaries fighting side by side? HELL YEAH!

I think that about covers it. If you guys have any questions that weren't covered here, leave them in the reviews and I'll update the story notes in order to answer them. Thanks for sticking with my story, peace!

PS; To everyone in the reviews who followed the story, THANKS so much! I'm really glad a couple of people were able to enjoy it. Even having a single reader makes the story worth writing. If you're reading the story, PLEASE give me feedback! I love hearing from readers. Much love!


End file.
